The Thawing of Riddle's Heart
by tsiddiqaamin
Summary: Hermione finds herself in Riddle's last year at Hogwarts. She is the symbol of light, Riddle the epitome of evil and things don't go exactly to plan. Hermione must decide between the love of her life and the fate of the wizarding world. A whirling romance of a time traveller. First book of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter One: **The End**

A small war torn figure stood on the edge of the Astronomy Tower watching the ground below. The tower was the only erect building left of Hogwarts. The once great school of witchcraft and wizardry now resembling ruin. A cruel voice spoke clearly into the night. At once everywhere and nowhere. "My dear dear followers. Tonight we celebrate for a new age has begun. A golden age!" Within the wreckage war calling and celebration wreaked havoc. Toxic smoke emitted in dark shapes as cruel laughter echoed manically, travelling through the vast forbidden forest and beyond. Harry Potters bleeding head stood on a pike outside the steps of the entrance hall.

The weary girl nudged her feet and some debris of the worn rock collapsed. She watched the downfall and as she heard the collision below she brought that foot forward, letting it balance mid-air before diving head first in an elegant somersault in the cold November night. No scream escaped her smiling lips. Her eyes fluttered close looking as if she was falling into a deep sleep.

A.N. Welcome new readers. I am hoping this will be a nice long fanfic filled with adventure, angst and of course a blooming romance. I warn you now there will be adult themes and some distressing images. Please do review with feedback. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Brink of Death

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two: **On the Brink of Death**

A manic fervour could be detected burning bright in Tom Riddle's near black eyes if one were to look close enough. But no one did and so as far as any observer was concerned they watched a studious head boy briskly make his way to the castle. The little details were overlooked. The fact that he seemed to have emerged from the Forbidden Forest would not register. The blood on the soles of his shoes went unseen. The faint scratches on his neck, uncharacteristic dishevelled hair and visible shirt tails unnoticed.

A sharp shriek however stopped Riddle on his way. His ears pricked up at the sound of despair. He found himself walking towards the foot of the Astronomy Tower and a flicker of apprehension flashed in his dark eyes. There stood Myrtle Holmes, so still he wondered if she'd been petrified. Yet her mouth was wide open screaming at the top of her lungs. Silencio. In front of her lay a broken body wrapped in grey threadbare robes soaked in blood. The ashen pale limbs lay in an obscure fashion pointing out in unnatural angles. Riddle barely concealed a shudder as he edged closer to see the face of the corpse sporting a deep scar beginning from the corner of the eye and ending Salazar knows where. Shackles adorned wrists and ankles. But it wasn't these details that had Tom Riddle uneasy with fear. It was the look on the unidentified face. Blood seeped between broken lips curled into a slight smile. Eyes closed as if in an everlasting sleep. This was the face of one that was embracing death. This broken body threatened Riddle, for it had conquered his greatest fear.

"Stand aside." Riddle broke away from his reverie at the sound of the deputy headmasters command.

"Professor" Riddle murmured, his eyes still on the body. There was something off about it he noted. The body seemed fixed in time. Dumbledore too was momentarily held in the trance.

"Tom if you could please assist Ms Holmes to my office." Dumbledore requested. But there was no denying it was an order to be acted upon swiftly and without comment. Riddle nodded his head and placed a hand on Holme's shoulder. Her mouth was no longer wide open, only now tears dropped silently from her eyes. "Myrtle let's get you inside." Riddle spoke consolingly. Holmes stiffly made her way to the castle with a thoughtful Riddle trailing behind.

Professor Prince had been enjoying a shot of whisky as he caught up with his correspondences. As he sealed off a letter to Olivander Dumbledore walked in briskly followed by a levitated bundle of red cloth. Professor Prince rose at once sensing an emergency.

"Edward, my apologies." Dumbledore began in a grim tone.

"Not at all Albus, how can I be of help?"

"Set up a room in your laboratory for our patient. She must be handled with absolute discretion until we know of her identity and situation."

"Of course."

"I will need to attend to the witnesses. I trust you to begin the diagnosis. She is barely alive."

As professor Prince took hand in the levitation Dumbledore appeared to vanish. Prince did not stop to think about the odd situation as he prepared his laboratory for healing, lay the patient down on a standard hospital bed as he waved his wand back and forth. The room buzzed with magic as he worked ruthlessly to bring the girl back to life.

Dumbledore entered his office to find two students sitting obediently before his desk.

"If you could explain to me how you came across the body this evening." Dumbledore sat comfortably back in a Griffindor red armchair, fingertips pressed together, and waited.

Riddle looked at Holmes expectantly. She however still seemed to be coming out of a vivid nightmare. Riddle actually sympathised.

"I heard a scream as I was making my way to dinner and followed the sound to her. She was stood by the tower screaming. I silenced her and saw the body. You joined us a minute later professor." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Mrytle?"

She exhaled a breath she had been holding in.

"I was walking back from the greenhouses sir. I had left my Herbology notes behind and I needed them for my essay. As I neared the tower I felt a draught. I began to hurry towards the steps when it-it began to materialize in front of me. I stopped to watch it becoming more and more solid. I thought it was maybe inferi but as I edged closer it was obvious the ground beneath was untouched. And blood, so much blood... I was going to run for help when I saw the face. Dead but the expression…" Mccann shuddered. "It was alive."

Tears began falling again. She looked steadily into Dumbledore's eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I began screaming because I couldn't seem to move. Then Riddle appeared. Then you."

"Thank you Myrtle, Tom." Dumbledore paused, appearing deep in thought.

"What happened to her professor?" Riddle asked.

Dumbledore now stood and turned to the vast window behind his desk. He watched Rubeus Hagrid, the ground keeper, make his way to the castle and his arms was Druella Rosier.

"A very good question Tom. I don't know. I have her under the very best care. I believe she is still alive. Now I must ask something of the both of you."

Both Holmes and Riddle met his piercing gaze.

"Given the rare and suspicious circumstances I am going to have to ask you for your silence on what you witnessed tonight. I believe that this secrecy is unfortunately necessary. Her life may be at risk. Do I have your word?"

"Yes" they both agreed without a second doubt. Neither had any wish to retell what they had seen.

"Thank you. Here, have some chocolate. It should help. Remember my door is always open." Dumbledore gave them a small smile as they left the office. Just before Riddle followed Holmes out of the office Dumbledore stopped him, suddenly standing right by him.

"You were heading to dinner quite late." Dumbledore stated. Riddle heard the unspoken question but he was familiar with the old man's game.

"I had lost track of time reading in the common room." Riddle dared not blink as the professor's blue eyes bore into his.

Dumbledore looked a little disappointed but opened the door for him nonetheless and let him leave. Riddle left thankfully, scowling as he walked away. The interfering professor didn't miss a trick.

Professor Prince held his head over a boiling grey potion, he appeared feverish as he stirred the liquid with his wand in one hand and dabbed his brow with a cloth on the other. All the while keeping one eye on his patient.

Dumbledore entered the laboratory and stood by the pale creature. She looked a little better. Her limbs realigned, her body rid of the dirt, blood and grit and a little colour returned to her cheeks. Most significantly she was breathing and that look which had petrified Myrtle had left her face.

"Her body has strong traces of dark magic." Dumbledore murmured as professor Prince returned to his patient.

"Female. Witch. 18 years of age. Obvious evidence of torture. The main harm to her body resulted in a fall. I'd say seven storey. Did you find her by the Astronomy tower?"

"Yes but she did not fall from the Astronomy tower… Miss Holmes found her by the tower. She said that she materialized out of thin air."

"She is severely malnourished. Seemed to have been starved. Some scars are as old as two years. There is indication to rape too Albus."

Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Could she be a victim of Grindelwald?"

"It isn't Gellert's style." But there was a tone of doubt in his voice. "We will worry ourselves on the why and how later. For now let her be healed. We will find out more when she's conscious."

"Her mental faculties appear fine. I'm brewing her a potion that should help with the internal repair. She's been tortured extensively but someone wanted her alive. The fall however.. I cannot be certain but she is breathing."

"I have faith." Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on his old colleagues shoulders. "Again, my apologies for burdening you Edward but there is no one else with the skills and insurance of careful handling and privacy."

"I am as intrigued as you Albus" Professor Prince smiled a little. "I don't dare to awake her yet, she'll be in a lot of pain."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I leave her to you Edward. I'll let Ms. Blaise know to cover your lessons this week."

"One more thing Albus. Rosaline is a trustworthy-"

"Yes, but stress the need for discretion." With that he left. His eyes resembled frost as his face clouded with anger. Dumbledore was certain he had another patient waiting for him in the hospital wing.

Rosaline Blaise had been alerted a week ago by the deputy headmaster that she would be taken over all DADA lessons temporarily. She had been extremely flattered by the responsibility and also a little nervous. She was only a few years older than the NEWT students. Yet the lessons went without a hitch. Her lectures were never going to rival her masters but for a beginner she felt she had done a passable job. She now headed to Professor Price's office, a skip in her step, to report back on the week as a reasonable success. She knocked and heard an "Enter" from inside. She was met with a grim expression and immediately the smile on her face vanished.

"Professor?" Rosaline spoke with daughterly concern. In the last two years she had become extremely close to her mentor and she suspected he too was fond of her.

"Come with me Rosaline."

The professor disappeared into his laboratory. There instead of a desk was a bed resembling those of the hospital wings and lying on the bed was a pale young woman with dark circles under her eyes. Her dark curly hair was roughly cut short and uneven. Her pink lips were dry and almost grey. Drips were attached to her nose and arm. Several potions stood by on a bedside table. Rosaline was overcome by a wave of sorrow for the poor creature as she noted her breathing shallow.

"I don't understand it Rosaline, she had been recovering but something is stopping her, something the diagnosis spell isn't detecting." the professor murmured and now Rosaline looked at her dear mentor and saw the rings under his eyes. He mirrored his patient with his waxy skin and hollow cheeks.

"Professor you have not been eating." She lightly reprimanded him. "She is stable enough for you to catch up on your meals and your sleep. I will watch her."

Rosaline led the professor out of the laboratory and into his quarters. She sat him down at the small dining table in his living room before returning to the patient.

"Wendy" she called hesitatingly. She wasn't sure if she was able to summon her mentor's house elf and jumped in surprise when Wendy appeared with a deafening crack.

"Miss Blaise called?" Wendy bowed deeply.

"The professor hasn't been eating, please source him a hearty meal Wendy and make sure he rests after. Can you do that for me Wendy?" she asked kindly.

"Yes miss! Wendy can see you is caring for my master." The house elf bowed deeply before dissapperating.

Now Rosaline turned her eyes to the frail girl battling death in her sleep and snuggled into the chair beside her, summoning a book from her chambers. It was going to be a long night.

As Rosaline drifted off snoring softly into the night Hermione Granger's hand twitched and her eyelids flickered. Behind her eyes swirled a furious battle between life and death. As her nerves awoke from their slumber, Hermione willed her brain to remain unconscious. She had thought death would come easy yet she was beginning to feel the pain of her scarred body. Her soul didn't have a body she protested!

Rosaline awoke with a start, the book she'd been reading landed on the floor with a thud. The girl's body was convulsing violently. Her state incredibly unstable. Rosaline took one hand into hers, uncurled the clenched fist and whispered into her ear "Wake up darling you are safe."

Blood shot eyes opened as suddenly as a deep breath followed by a gasp. The girl looked around her and grimaced in pain. Her eyes snapped up at Rosaline whose hand was still in hers. Instinctively she summoned her magic and threw Rosaline across the room. Her body lay limply among broken jars. Hermione attempted to get up but groaned in pain. She flexed her fingers and mourned the loss of her wand which was usually strapped to her upper arm. Two men now charged into the room. They stared at the ferocious girl now fully awake giving her few precious seconds to muster her strength, wandlessly disarm them both and bind them in ropes.

Clutching two wands she walked to the two professors, ignoring the stabbing pain and pointed one wand on each neck trained on their jagulars. She looked at them and almost dropped her wands as one professor stared unnervingly back at her.

"What kind of sick bastard impersonates a dead man." she snarled at the professor. Her voice was hoarse. It hurt to speak.

"I assure you I am well and living." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Then I am dead?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. Hermione retreated a little when she saw both professors freed from her bonds. Her wands still trained on them both but her eyes darted around the room noting all possible exits.

"You almost died" corrected Dumbledore.

"No!" she screamed. "I jumped off the Astronomy Tower. I embraced death!"

She looked at her old professor scrupulously. Her eyes widened as she finally saw what her logic refused to see. Auburn hair, a shorter beard and his face looked oddly youthful.

"Professor…" she began weakly, longing to close her eyes and give in to weariness. "What is the date?" she dreaded the answer.

"Saturday 21st of November." Dumbledore paused. "1942"

"Prove it!" she demanded, she dared not believe it.

Professor Prince summoned a newspaper and tentatively handed it to her. On the right hand corner in elegant script was the date Friday 20th November, 1942. Hermione now looked more closely at the two men in front of her, at Dumbledore's red paisley smoking jacket then at the black haired professor who wore suspenders for his high cut pleated trousers and a short wide tie held in place by a clip.

"Impossible" she whispered.

"You materialized a week ago at the foot of the Astronomy Tower." Dumbledore provided. "Professor Prince here nursed you to health. You had a very near brush with death."

"You should had left me to die!" she screamed, her breath ragged. "I wanted to die, don't you understand? I gave up on life."

She collapsed on the floor weakly dropping the wands. Professor Prince immediately moved over to Rosaline. Unconscious but mildly injured. "Ennervate." Rosaline awoke, her features distorted in discomfort.

"Professor! She woke up!" Rosaline panicked.

He assisted her up and Rosaline saw the patient keeled over on the floor and rushed to her side. Hermione flinched as Rosaline monitored her with a wand and summoned a calming draught.

"Drink this."

Hermione eyed the flask with suspicion.

Rosaline laughed loudly. The sound was merry and carefree. She then drank a little of the potion herself, swallowed and passed it to Hermione.

"See, not poison."

Well, it looked like a calming draught taking in the lilac colour. She sniffed it ruefully. It smelt like it too. She looked at the wide trusting eyes of the young woman before gulping it down.

"There you are." Rosaline soothed. "I'm Rosaline Blaise, what's your name love?"

"Hermione." She spoke gravely as it began to sink in. "Hermione Granger."

"Well Ms. Granger, how about you come with me and get some rest?" Rosaline looked unsurely at Dumbledore who smiled encouragingly.

Hermione felt the potion take affect as she allowed Rosaline to help her up. Before she left the room she paused and looked at Professor Prince.

"My apologies for my misbehaviour." Hermione apologized sincerely. "I am indebted to you."

"Not at all my child." the professor spoke humbly.

Hermione attempted a smile then looked other old headmaster hesitatingly.

"Is Tom Riddle here?" Hermione finally asked, dreading the inevitable answer.

Dumbledore looked at her sharply. "Yes. In fact he was one of the students who found you."

Hermione shuddered. "Thank you professor. I will rest now."

A.N. Evening readers. I've begun redrafting and as you can see I've changed the year and have made Ms. Blaise a more significant character. I felt the previous draft was unrealistic for the extent of the suffering Hermione has experienced. I hope you can feel it now and her strength too.


	3. Chapter 3: Brought Back to Life

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: **Brought Back To Life**

Hermione woke the next morning in a warm four poster bed in a charming room. Someone had drawn the deep purple velvet curtains so the sunlight pierced into the room through two arched windows. She barely registered her environment as she sat up in bed nursing her wounds, her chin resting on her hands, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

A younger Voldemort was in this very building. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of how easy it would be to go down to the Slytherin dormitories and murder him in his sleep. How many lives she would save if he were dead. Her parents, Harry, Ron, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius… A single tear fell from one eye. She could kill him and then kill herself. Rather that then Azkaban. A life for thousands. Tempting. Very very tempting. Oh how much she'd changed. The thought of murder in cold blood didn't even make her flinch. She would end it in a second with her life if she could. With Riddle's life. No, with Voldemort's life. Did Voldemort exist? If she killed him was she murdering an innocent man for another's sins? But alas, there was much more at stake then the murder of an innocent man. Professor Mcgonagall had warned her about tampering with time. The destruction could tear the fabric of time. Balanced so finely. But no one knew for sure did they. It was theoretical. Some spoke of dimensions. There could be multiple Hermione Grangers. Multiple Riddle's. And not all of those Riddle's evil? She groaned.

She was getting carried away with herself in the abstract. Firstly she must find out how she had come to be here, why she hadn't died and whether she could ever return. She scoffed. Return to what? Death. No, she wasn't concerned if she was stuck here but she'd see all the same. It was appealing, the idea of staying in this time period, healing her wounds, preventing two wizarding wars and beginning a new life dedicated to protecting the future of her loved ones. And if she thought about it she'd already interacted with the past and well, there hadn't been an apocalypse. She massaged the temples of her head. Too many variables and unknowns.

Her stomach grumbled angrily but she barely noticed being used to near starvation. She stretched her sore muscles, wincing with pain. She glanced at her arms marked with scars. She traced her finger on the most recent made from the shackles on her wrist now removed. She sighed and attempted to stand. A soft knock sounded from a door.

"Enter" she called.

The door opened. At first she thought no one was there but then a squeaky voice drew her attention lower where a house elf stood with a tray laden with breakfast. Her mouth salivated at the smell.

"Good morning miss" The creature with large bat ears and eyes the size of tennis balls blinked at her, a shy smile on her lips. "My name is being Wendy Miss. I will be looking after you."

"Hello Wendy" it took a lot of effort for Hermione to smile back at the elf dressed in a Hogwarts branded tea cosy. "My name is Hermione."

"I is bringing Miss Hermione breakfast" Wendy smiled a little more easily now. Hermione attempted to get up. "Miss should stay in bed. Miss is not well."

Hermione smiled at the motherly concern from the stranger. Niceness, ah. It had been too long. "Of course Wendy. You know best." Wendy now grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smile more naturally now. Wendy spread the tray over her lap. There was a wide selection. Porridge, pancakes and strawberries with syrup, toast with a variety of spreads and pumpkin juice.

"Is miss wanting anything else..?"

"No Wendy, this is lovely thank you."

Wendy bowed and disappeared with a pop as another knock came from the door.

"Enter".

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Professor Prince had entered. Hermione noted his appearance for the first time as he performed a few diagnostic spells on her. Long black hair streaked with grey and deep black eyes that resembled pools of ink. This man was not to be crossed. There was a fierceness in the lines of his face and the way he stood conveyed control and power. Yet a gentleness in his eyes.

"As well as one could be following months of torture, a year of hiding and a close brush with death." Hermione replied dryly.

Professor Prince chuckled and now sat on a white Juliette armchair. "I expect your joints are feeling sore. I had to break your limbs to realign the bones as well as fixing them. Luckily no brain damage. Quite the miracle."

"Thank you sir for saving my life."

"I thought you'd wished to die."

Hermione looked at the professor deliberating what lay behind his polite demeanour. Curiosity naturally.

"You are wondering how a child so young can speak of so much suffering. Do you pity me sir?"

"Quite the contrary Miss. Granger, I am impressed at your sanity."

Hermione wondered if she should be offended. She laughed instead and a second later was taken aback at the pleasant sound that had escaped her. How long since she'd laughed.

"The past is what it is. To permit my past to ruin my future would be detrimental. Yet.. the future is my past. My past your potential future." She frowned thoughtfully.

"There is a lot to discuss and decipher. For now however your health is our priority. I believe you are 18 years of age?"

"Yes."

"And you studied at Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"I didn't finish my studies due to the war."

She saw the professors eyes glinting with intrigue but he did not ask more of it.

"Then you will be placed in the 7th year. If you are to stay in this time for the unseeable future it is best that you stay at Hogwarts where Albus can afford you his protection."

Hermione disliked the idea of returning to school, playing a student among the innocent and untainted.

"What year is Riddle in?"

"Seventh year." Again he looked frustrated but hid it well. Hermione prided herself in detecting these contained emotions. Thank you Severus.

"How can I say no?l." she smiled grimly.

"You will be able to begin lessons next week. I will have Rosaline buy your school equipment, books and robes. You can buy anything else you require yourself when you are completely recovered. I have also called to have Ollivander visit with a selection of wands later this evening."

"Oh thank you professor! No need however." She gushed at the thought of being made complete again. It made her deeply insecure at the idea of being unarmed.

"It is done Ms. Granger. Garrick is a good friend of mine. He is happy to serve." Professor Prince smiled and Hermione was hit with a bout of home sickness. His smile was rare but genuine much like a professor from her time.

"If you could drink these potions for me Ms. Granger." Professor Prince placed three flasks by her. "It should help with the muscle fatigue, sore joints and appetite . I will have to return to my classes but Rosaline will be with you shortly and Albus should be seeing you soon. He is taking care of your documents and a cover story."

Hermione embraced this familiarity of danger and secrecy. The professor saw himself out. She attempted again to stand up holding the bed with one hand for support. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found she was able to walk, it was only the pain she had to endure. She headed to the en suite attached to the bedroom. Once inside she realized she had a hospital style slip on so she called hesitantly for Wendy. Wendy appeared. "How can I help miss?" She asked enthusiastically. "Sorry to be a nuisance Wendy but if you could find me some clothes I'd really appreciate it?" Wendy dissapperated with a little bow.

Hermione entered the shower thankfully, moaning as the hot water hit her broken and bruised body. She hadn't washed manually in so long. Relying on spells was definitely not as effective and felt artificial. Under the downpour of water she felt herself washing away both physical and metaphorical dirt. Numbing her injuries. She wondered if she'd grieve now she had space to mourn. In the war her loved ones died one after another, a cruel sadistic domino effect and she was the last one standing. There had been little time to think about the individuals loss. Each one hit her harder turning her heart into stone. She began to refuse herself feeling as it'd compromise her survival. She boxed up her grief, love and loss and placed it far from her mind. Even now as she thought about what she'd done so she could continue fighting she hardly felt it. She was vacant and cold. She clenched her fists as she made a promise to herself to not only recover physically but mentally too. She was a Griffindor for godric's sake. Her emotions couldn't be tucked away, repressed only to explode another day. She smiled as she felt that familiar lioness spirit bubble inside her. She'd made a resolution and damn it, she was Hermione Granger, she was going to make sure she reached her goal.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself in the towel. She eyed the full length body mirror misty from the steam of the shower shrewdly. Time to see the damage. She waved her wand and almost dropped it when she saw her reflection. Her body resembled a skeleton. Ribs pertruded from her body. Her breasts had shrunk. Her arms knobbly, her collar bone highlighted in the most unflattering away and my god, her face! Her face was gaunt and haunted. She looked like a living corpse. Her eyes looked unnaturally large and sunken. Once golden caramel eyes appeared dead and flat. Plump lips now rough and grey. She stepped closer entranced by her ugliness. Brown unruly curls stuck out in different angles and different lengths. A deep scar ran from her eye to the valley of her pathetic breasts. Why, she looked like a malnourished boy! Never had she claimed to be a great beauty, but this was repulsive. She felt degraded. No longer a woman. The scars she was proud of. They were memories of her struggle, but this skeletal figure screamed out weakness and she refused to be that. She'd rather go over to the dark side then resemble a helpless submissive coward. She turned away from the mirror wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her room. There on her bed lay a white blouse, a deep wine red wool sweater and a bright red and green plaid skirt. She put them on her frail body. Her skirt fell off. She screamed in fury and used her wand to fit it on her miniscule waist.

Now to fix her hair. She conjured a mirror and with her wand snipped away at her hair in an attempt to make the length even. She cut the back a little shorter and looked back in the mirror thoughtfully. She blocked the memory of how her hair came to be so short. Another day she'll face her demons. Not today.

There was yet another knock on the door. Hermione stood this time and answered. She came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Please come in."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I hear you are on your way to recovery!"

"Yes. Professor Prince has been most attentive."

"Now Hermione I have prepared your identity papers so you can register as a seventh year here at Hogwarts. You have been orphaned by Grindelwald's troops this summer and have been taken under care by Edward Prince, your uncle and godfather. You were home schooled in France. Your name is Hermione Prince. What house were you previously in?"

"Griffindor- but sir is Professor Prince aware of this?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and for the second time Hermione's heart began to thaw.

"This is more a legality issue than anything else."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore was about to leave when Hermione interrupted him. "Professor do you not wish to talk to me about… my past?"

"All in good time Hermione." And with one long unnerving look he left.

Hermione sat on the viola chaise lounge and reminded herself to breathe. She tried hard to believe she was here. Safe and sound. It was unnerving seeing the view that proved she was in another Hogwarts. A whole and untouched Hogwarts. No ruin or rubble. All perfectly intact.

Another knock came from the door. My wasn't she popular. Hermione opened the door.

"Oh good you're awake!" Rosaline bustled in, several shopping bags in tow. She began to transfer items from the bags into the regency inspired wardrobe. Hermione glimpsed several pinafores, shirtdresses, blouses and skirts and not one trouser in sight.

"I've just been to Hogsmeade to get you a few essentials. I'll be going to Diagon Alley later this evening to get you your school books, equipment and so on. Is there anything else you need Miss Hermione?"

"Urm a wand arm holder and some trousers please miss".

"Do call me Rosaline" She smiled. "And trousers? Whatever for?"

But of course women didn't wear trousers in this decade.

"To urm, wear. It's far more practical." Rosaline looked unconvinced. "It's a new trend in Paris." Hermione lied smoothly.

"Well I'll buy you some mens trousers and we'll transfigure them onto you."

"Now let's have a look at you." Rosaline held Hermione's shoulders and slowly turned her around. "It'll do, though we have to get you eating."

Rosaline took Hermione's hand and led her into her living room which was similarly decorated in creams, dusty pinks and deep purples. A selection of sandwiches and salads on gold dinner plates awaited them on the small round dining table. Rosaline spoke about herself, her family in Spain and the apprenticeship with the professor. Hermione silently ate, relieved she didn't press her to contribute to the conversation, enjoying knowing more about the intelligent, though slightly vain, witch. She wasn't ready to be normal just yet.

A.N. Yes a warning to the less materialistic. I love fashion and especially this era so expect more rambling details about the clothes they're wearing. If I had the patience all my details would be that specific so it's consistent which is why I might go on about the architecture and so on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bigger War

Dislaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4: **The Bigger War**

The curtains were charmed open, letting streams of sunlight into the bedroom causing Hermione to sit up swiftly, eyes wide alert, wand trained on Rosaline threateningly while she casually browsed her wardrobe and dropped items on to the bed ready to wear.

"Honestly dear that's the third time."

"Well you should really learn to knock!" Hermione growled stalking off to the bathroom sleepily to relieve herself, then emerging with a toothbrush in her mouth to glare at the woman who seemed to think she was her personal mannequin.

"And I don't need you to come and dress me every morning either." She was barely intelligible through the toothpaste foam in her mouth.

"We've been through this darling." Rosaline waved her hand dismissively. "I don't understand you. When I was your age-"

Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom, face scrubbed clean as Rosaline dusted her pinstriped Georgiana frock of imaginary lint.

"Rosaline. You're only a few years older than me."

Hermione grudgingly lifted her arms up so Rosaline could take off her nightwear and dress her in a white shirt with a sharp collar trimmed with black lace, deep red v-necked sweater and a calf length straight charcoal grey skirt cinched in at the waist with a wide black leather belt. Rosaline handed her a black felt cap, leather wrist gloves and a standard Hogwarts cloak. She was thankful for the one practical element of her outfit, her black ankle boots. She planned to rid herself of the oxygen restricting belt as soon as Rosaline left. She smiled at this small act of rebellion.

"I expect to see you Friday afternoon for tea as soon as you finish your last lesson for a catch up." Rosaline kissed her cheek fondly and handed her a black school satchel before walking her out of her quarters.

"Shoo now, off to breakfast and do smile dear or you'll scare your classmates away!" She laughed shutting the door behind a scowling Hermione.

**GRINDELWALD INFILTRATES THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

The long anticipated attack on the ministry of magic occurred in the early hours this morning by Grindelwald. Garick Grindelwald had warned of using force after inviting the British Ministry to join his cause on his crusade against the statute of secrecy. Yesterday he made the threat a reality as his troops managed to break into the ministry, bound and gagged the guards and left his manifesto on the Minister's personal desk. "_No one was harmed but the message is clear. Britain must plead it's allegiance. No longer can Britain remain neutral." _commented Diggory. (Continued on page 3)

In the first Monday of the second week of November there were three notable events that the students of Hogwarts were engrossed in. The well publicized attack on the British Ministry by Grindelwald, the suspicious circumstances of Druella Rosier's injuries and the new Griffindor Hermione Prince.

Hermione Prince had attempted anonymity by arriving at the Great Hall early with her nose in her Potions textbook. She failed miserably. A new seventh year beginning at the end of term was gossip worthy apparently. Hermione grumbled as she caught another Griffindor staring at her conspicuously. "No shame." she hissed under her breath as she stuffed her mouth inelegantly with scrambled egg. Someone chuckled beside her. Hermione almost snapped her neck to detect the culprit.

"Woah hold the fire love." A girl with a Scottish lilt held her hands speared with a sausage over her plate. The girl observed Hermione with great interest and Hermione felt she was being x rayed under those deep blue eyes of hers.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing of my being hawked at like fresh meat?" Hermione scathingly asked.

"Your reactions, my dear, are extremely droll." Her voice heavily dripped with mockery.

"Alexandra Moody. Call me Xander." She grinned, dropping the false accent.

Hermione shook her hands briefly "Hermione Prince." and turned back to her breakfast. She had worked through a plate of sausages, eggs, hash browns and baked beans, waffles topped with banana and chocolate syrup and now turned her attention to the porridge. She sighed as she stuck a spoon into the creamy mixture.

"For a little lady you sure do eat a lot." Xander commented as she scanned her eyes down an article in the Daily Prophet.

"I'm trying to regain weight."

"Ah you don't hear that often from the mouths of ladies."

"I'm not a lady."

"Is that why your hair's so short?"

"You talk a lot."

"Perhaps, you talk too little."

Hermione concluded the conversation with a glare, or so she thought. As she stalked to her first lesson Xander followed her from behind.

"Godric, learn to take a bit of jest."

"So… headed off to potions?" Xander tried again.

"Yes."

"How come you already know your way? I was hopeless most of first year." Xander chuckled.

"I've been here a week."

"Xander!" a jovial voice called from behind them. They both stopped to turn waiting for the boy with a shock of red hair to catch them up. "Please tell me you did your- ah! Hermione Prince!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Gideon Prewitt, my lady" Hermione's eyes widened as he kissed her still too thin hand. What is with this decade and their obsession with ladies and chivalry and impractical long bloody skirts.

"Hello." Hermione responded bluntly.

"Eh Prewitt I'd be careful with this one, she's feisty." Xander chuckled.

"A true lioness. I approve." Gideon grinned.

As the three Griffindors walked down to the dungeons Hermione wondered how she'd forgotten she'd have to interact with the people of 1942. Occupied with thoughts of dealing with baby Voldemort, Grindelwald's antics and a terms worth of school work she'd let slip the new people that would inevitably enter her life. The thought overwhelmed her as she watched Xander and Gideon laugh merrily and banter easily. Those days were over for her.

They entered the Potions room and Hermione noted that it was the same dreary space furnished with large oak tables and the walls lined with books and various ingredients. The class trickled in and Hermione sought a free seat. Unfortunately there seemed to be empty seats of the Slytherin half of the classroom. So much for undercover Hermione sighed as she took a seat in the back near a boy who had unnervingly perfect white-blonde hair. Hermione touched her own excuse of a mane self-consciously.

The boy with the perfect hair turned as she settled down and she was met with a smirk worthy of a "Malfoy" the boy was saying. "Abraxas Malfoy." She was taken aback by the friendly gesture and suspiciously shook his hand. His eyes were the exact grey of her old rival's except there was a kindness in them Draco Malfoy seemed to disguise. His lips were bigger, his cheekbones stronger- he was a masculine version of Draco Malfoy as she slyly noted his forearms. Hermione pondered the ferret boy's reaction to her suggestion that he was feminine.

"Hermione Prince." She replied.

Looking forward she took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the handsome profile of Tom Riddle chatting amiably with Professor Slughorn. She narrowed her eyes and curled her hands around her new wand. She could feel her magic crackle around her. She popped a mint flavoured boiled sweet and sucked hard, trying to ease her fury. Oh how she hated him! There, a few feet away, stood the man responsible for the brunt of her suffering. The darkest wizard of all time. She refused to close her eyes in fear of the flashbacks that haunted her nightmares. The example made of muggles hanged publicly outside Whitehall, the Ministry of Magic up in flames, Ron's blank eyes, flashes of green as the order dropped like flies, Lestrange's hot wicked mouth, Harry's head decapitated from his body-

"Hermione?" Malfoy reached her shoulder with a comforting hand.

She opened her eyes and instinctively erected the familiar walls of Occlumancy, shielding her mind from not only others, but herself.

"Just a little nervous." she mumbled at Malfoy who looked concerned still. She was pulled into those enchanting eyes. Attractive on him, cruel in Draco's.

"What a splendid morning!" boomed Slughorn. Hermione thanked the gods for the interruption.

"Today we will begin brewing a classic NEWT potion." He tapped the blackboard and there appeared a list of instructions on the brewing of the blood replenishing potion. "You may begin." He looked fondly at his class, his ridiculous blond moustache twitching with excitement as he found Hermione Prince at the back of his classroom. He bobbed towards her and Hermione grimaced at him, badly attempting a timid smile.

"Ah, Ms. Prince! Edward mentioned you. I expect great things from you."

Hermione weakly nodded at the attention he lathered on causing a few glances to her table, including Tom Riddle's. He walked off as she busied herself with lighting her cauldron his great belly bouncing despite the snug velvet jacket he wore. She pretended not to have seen Riddle and got on with fetching the ingredients required for the fairly complicated potion.

As she searched for a Griffin claw she listened closely to the two whispering Slytherins beside her. "Druella said she tripped on the stairs." the black haired Slytherin scoffed. "Yeah because those bruises were a result of an _accident._" the blonde whispered. "Believe you me, it was anything- may I help you?" the black haired witch watched Hermione with narrowed eyes. Blasted Slytherins and their astute nature. Hermione smiled sweetly at the pair and walked back to her table. Interesting. A supposed accident. Well, she had a visit to the hospital wing to make. She grinned wryly.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey I feel so ill." Xandra cried.

Hermione shook her head at the incredibly awful acting. She lifted the complex wards of the filing cabinet and searched through the weeks records. Prewitt, Lestrange, Abbott… Ah. Druella Rosier. She touched the page with her wand and folded the duplicate into her robe pockets and cautiously closed the office door. Satisfied she walked back to the bed Xander lay dramatically across, a frustrated healer waving her spell without effect. "Ms. Moody I-"

"Look at that! I am recovered!" She jumped to her feet eyeing Hermione from the corner of her eye. Hermione nodded.

"But I.."

"Cured me. Keep up the good job." She smiled sweetly and exited the hospital wing.

"Your parents are aurors!"

"Oh you got what you needed didn't you? Anyway stealth is wasted on that woman."

Hermione grumbled at the girls cheek.

"So are you going to tell me why you were snooping in Pomfrey's office?"

No answer.

"Thought not."

Hermione looked at Moody who now had a piece of parchment in her hand.

"My parents are aurors." She winked, unperturbed by the threatening look in Hermione's eyes.

"How did I get stuck with you?" she muttered. Well, she had killed. This must be the punishment.

"Ouch." Commented Xander.

Hermione scanned the list. Infliction of dark magic. Bruises on her wrist and neck. Signs of crucio spell. This is no innocent school prank. Ouch indeed. It had death eater written all over it. If her gut instinct was right she'd need to speak to Rosier herself. Riddle spared no witnesses.

"That Rosier is a conceited piece of shit but this is…" she trailed off. "Why did you look for her medical record?"

"I overheard some Slytherins talking about how her injuries had apparently been an accident. I make it my business to know suspicious events."

Xander raised an eyebrow and stared a little hungrily at her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and dragged her joyously to the Great Hall for lunch.

Riddle sipped his soup one eye on the door awaiting a curly haired Griffindor to show her face. He'd heard the rumours. But not for one second had he connected the mysterious student for the corpse he'd been haunted with a few days ago. Yet the short hair, the scar, the skelatal frame- though he had to admit she seemed to have eaten since then.

"Master" snivelled a voice from his right. Riddle stiffened.

"Dolohov" replied Riddle smoothly. He'd have to teach the idiot a lesson for calling him master in public later. It wouldn't do at all. He had a reputation to uphold.

"The meeting tonight" he began.

"Midnight. Common room." Riddle replied, his voice as cool as ice.

Wisely Dolohov skulked off just as Prince walked in the hall, looking bemusedly at the girl who had her arm slung around her. Riddle involuntarily tremoured. That beautiful look of death was unnatural and here she was, brought back from the dead, cheeks pink with colour, eyes glowing with health, yet still there was a look of lingering death about her.

"Tom." A soft voice whispered seductively in his ear.

"Rosarie." He replied without emotion his eyes still fixed on the miraculously recovered Griffindor who now heaped a gluttonous amount of food onto her plate. Druella narrowed her eyes as she followed the direction of his attentions. "An ugly little thing isn't she." Rosier's sweet voice dripped with disapproval. "Her manners are simply preposterous."

Riddle raised one perfect brow at the jealousy flaring in the beautiful Slytherin.

"That Prince girl? Tell me about it! She was snooping around us in potions clearing eavesdropping."

Riddle inwardly groaned. Walburga Black was a nasty gossip. She had her uses but it came at the cost of listening to her and her faithful sidekick Eliza Parkinson.

"There's something off about her. It's like she appeared out of nowhere."

Riddle looked at Parkinson surprised at the accuracy of her statement.

"She looks positively barbaric." Rosier added as the girls agreed. Riddle quietly concurred. She had a wild aura about her.

"Grindelwald attacks the ministry and all you girls are concerned with is the new Griffindor addition?" Lysander Nott's voice was laced with disapproval as she joined the gossiping trio.

"Ooh!" squealed Parkinson. "Yes I did hear about that actually."

The Slytherin's were accustomed to Lysander Nott's scathing beratement.

"I don't approve his methods. Infiltrating the ministry in such a way was uncouth."

"It was a warning about what he was capable of." Riddle challenged Nott intrigued with her informed view on the attack. Nott merely met his gaze and explained almost arrogantly "A warning that will force the MInistry to pick a side. We can no longer be personal after such a clear offensive strategy."

Riddle tilted his head slightly before nodding.

"And we all know what a mudblood sympathiser Diggory is."

"So the ministry will begin open defiance against Grindelwald inviting public support."

How had he overlooked Nott before? She was clearly a talented strategist. Pureblooded. As he looked her in the eye Nott cowered a little at the hungry look in his eye.

"Do excuse me" he politely smiled, nodded respectfully at Nott and followed Prince out of the hall. A few students walked between them heading to the library. Yards ahead Hermione was well aware of Riddle's presence. Would he ambush her? He had found her on the edge of death after all. Get a grip of yourself she remonstrated herself. She was armed, he had no idea where her loyalties lay and whatmore she had the Prince name to mask her true blood status. There was no reason for him to hurt her. Anyhow, this was inevitable. There were two ways she could keep an eye on Riddle. From a distance as a stranger or up close as an ally.

She walked briskly to the Herbology section pulling out a few books for her assignment on underwater plants before seating herself on a table by the window. A few moments later Riddle joined her table. Hermione shuddered as looked up and for the first time saw Riddle up close. She was tempted to reach out her hand and touch him to see if he was real. Would his face peel and reveal the snake like monster he would metamorphosize into later, the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort?

Riddle smiled charmingly at Hermione who feigned a look of polite indifference.

"May I help you?" she asked proud of her steady voice. Riddle smiled charmingly at Hermione who feigned a look of polite indifference.

"Could I share the books you've sourced? I'm writing up Professor Sprouts assignment too."

"Of course." she pushed the books to the centre of the table.

"Thank you. Tom Riddle by the way." Riddle seemed to purr with charm.

"Hermione Prince." She smiled shortly before returning to her essay. What had she decided? She had no idea. She was mustering her self-control between adava kadavering his ass and running the hell out of there before he cruciod hers. His classic beauty was even more unnerving. What a pity he turns into snake face in his pursuit for immortality. She snickered softly.

The two students worked studiously side by side, uninterrupted in their corner during the lunch hour. Every now and then they would glance at each other but not once did their eyes meet. Hermione was extremely paranoid that the next time she looked up she'd see crimson eyes, a snake like nose and a lipless leer. Riddle watched her as she browsed expertly through the books, poised her quill and wrote in a flurry. As the lunch hour came up she had written well beyond the four feet the professor had requested. She dried her parchment with a wave of her wand and sealed the scroll. She stowed away her belongings and headed to the History of Magic classroom as quickly as she could without looking suspicious hoping Riddle couldn't smell her fear. It really wouldn't surprise her.

Hermione found Xander waiting outside in the corridor with the rest of their History of Magic class. Xander smiled at Hermione and introduced her her friends who looked politely at her with interest. It was a welcome change to the blatant hawking she'd been getting.

"Girls this is Hermione. She'll be joining us in our dorm from tonight."

"Hello Hermione." A beautiful blonde girl smiled genuinely at her before kissing her twice on her cheeks. Her blue eyes were framed with long curling eyelashes, her cheeks rosy and her lips painted in a vivid scarlet. "I'm Anastasia."

"Jaqueline" the girl with short blonde hair greeted her with a firm handshake.

"And I'm Sophia" The middle eastern girl took her hand with both of hers and kissed them. It must be a cultural greeting.

"Hello." Hermione said and then attempted a smile. There was an excriciatingly awkward moment before Xander broke the tension.

"Godric you all look so formal. Lighten up." The girls laughed good naturedly. "We call Jaqueline Jackie, Anastasia Scarlett, that's her sir name and Sophia's plain Sophia."

"What brings you to Hogwarts Hermione?" Scarlett asked.

"My parents were killed by Grindelwald's troops in France." This was the story she'd rehearsed with Professor Prince.

Scarlett suddenly engulfed her in a tight embrace. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into the show of affection. Her eyes glazed with tears at the first real concern shown by a person over the loss of her parents.

"I'm so sorry love." she murmered into her hair.

"Get off her Scarlett, you'll crush her." Xander rebuked her softly.

"Apologies, Scarlett has little understanding of personal boundaries." Jackie smiled sadly as Scarlett released her.

At that moment the Professor walked in saving her from a sticky social situation yet again.

"Ladies." He nodded at the Griffindors as he held the door open at them. Sophia's eyes gleamed mischieviously. "Thank you Professor Diggory"

Hermione stood politely by Diggory as the class took their usual spots. Riddle was in her class yet again. All the better she thought grimly. As everyone settled she took the last seat which was Riddle's. How convenient.

"Prince." He acknowledged her with a nod.

"Riddle." She replied in the same manner.

Not being able to rid herself of the thought that lord voldemort was inches away from her she brought her books out, parchment, her quill and ink. And she had been looking forward to this lesson ever since she'd found out Binns wouldn't be teaching this lesson.

"Good afternoon class. I'd like to firstly welcome our new student Hermione Prince. I hope you will enjoy your education at Hogwarts." Hermione looked at the man who possessed the same Diggory charm. Blond wavy hair, deep brown eyes and a cheeky dimpled grin.

"Now, a little recap for Miss. Prince perhaps. What did we learn last lesson?" He selected Sophia whose hand had shot into the air.

"The founders creation of Hogwarts sir."

"Can we expand?"

Jacqueline spoke this time "The end of the conventional home schooling for magical students and it's impact on the magical world. Most importantly the creation of a more organized Ministry of Magic whose first act in power was the establishment of the Stature of Secrecy."

"Five points to Griffindor." Professor Diggory smiled at her as Sophia elbowed Jacky in her ribs.

"Today we will be looking at each of the founders in detail, particularly the legendary dispute between good friends Salazar and Godric."

The lesson was deeply informative. Diggory went beyond the textbook, delving in details that brought the story to life. For once Hermione wasn't the only student awake and scratching away on her parchment. The whole class was wide awake as they were lectured by the professor.

"Your assignment for next lesson will be to compare the philosophy of Salazar Slytherin to Garrick Grindelwald in regards to the stature of secrecy. I expect a substantial length which covers an angle of your choice. Class dismissed."

"Fascinating debate don't you think." spoke Riddle for the first time. Hermione's ears pricked up at the opportunity to quiz RIddle about the reasons behind his own prejudiced opinion.

"Yes. Invigorating."

"Would you like to research this assignment with me? Diggory encourages team effort."

Hermione didn't pause in her answer. She'd made her mind up. This was the chance to cross analyze the most powerful dark wizard in history. See into his twisted mind. She'd become his tentative ally so when the time comes she could stab him in the back. For the greater good she thought sadly.

"I'd like that very much Riddle."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Ok... Tom. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow evening? After dinner in the library?"

"See you then. Tom."

He shot her a smile that unsettled her bloated stomach.

"Why is Riddle _smiling _at you?" Xander hissed at Hermione dragging her off to the Griffindor common room.

"We're going to work on the essay together."

"No your not. Not a good idea." She shook her head vigorously. Hermione frowned at the possessive way Xander seemed to clench her hand.

"This might be news to you Moody but you can't tell me what to do."

"Your new so I get it. You aren't the type to listen to silly gossip mongers. But it's me." She snorted. "Just trust me. He's not one of the good guys."

"Well then Alexandra, trust me. I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn lass." She sighed.

In an hour she was settled in her new room. Xander has insisted on helping her transport her belongings though there weren't very much of it. It was identical to her old quarters. She even had the same bed by the door.

"Time for dinner" Xander took Hermione's hand and she followed her out reluctantly. She was stuffed. She'd been eating double recommended intake for her height and it was taking it's toll but at a price. She felt drowsy and heavy by evening. As she glimpsed her reflection in the Common Room windows she sighed, she had a long way to go.

Once seated Scarlett, who Hermione was increasingly warming to, introduced her to the group of boys they'd sat next to. Damion Potter looked remarkably like Harry. Hazel eyes, black messy hair and trademark glasses albeit his ones were much trendier. She noticed the way Damion had wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist possessively. The Potter's seemed to have a thing for beautiful women. Next to him sat Lyall Lupin, Alphard Black and the Prewitt twins. She laughed at the card fate played her. Here were the marauders and weasley twins' doppelgangers.

"Damion what was that I heard about the robbery at your manor?" Xander asked.

"Oh it wasn't a robbery. A break in but nothing was missing. No one hurt. Father's really paranoid. Top auror break in and all that." He drawled perfectly in that assured pureblooded manner.

"Pft I can imagine. If it was my parents they'd probably go underground." Xander rolled her eyes.

"Woah woah your family are a whole different story!" Potter objected humourously.

"Tell me about it." Laughed Xander. "A stray managed to breach the wards during the summer and the whole family was called to the garden in anticipation for combat. The dog was blasted by three stunning spells."

Everyone around the table flinched.

"They must have been looking for something. Did they leave anything behind?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Damion met her thoughtful eyes "No, it was a perfect break-in. The only trace was the freezing of the wards for an hour at midnight."

What had they been looking for? Hermione wondered if there was a link between the attack at the Ministry and the break in at the Potters. It occurred on the same night and neither perpertrator was caught. But one thing was certain. Tom Riddle was not the biggest threat right now. Grindelwald was active and dangerous. First things first. She had to get her hand on that manifesto. Know one's enemy after all.

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to the queen that is J.K. Rowling


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Restraint

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five: Losing Restraint

After dinner Hermione retreated to her haven that is the library. At the back of the library was an isolated area for the legal section and a cosy window seat that provided panoramic views of the Hogwarts grounds. The Forbidden Forest looked eerily magical as the sun set behind its trees. Hermione had post it notes on one hand, a pen on the other as she read, Slytherin's biography resting on her knees. Her shoes lay on the library carpet, her robes hung off her shoulders as her hair fell in her eyes. She looked the very image of the hard working student. It was this scene Alphard Black stumbled across as he sought a quiet area to sit and read some Dostoyevsky.

Alphard Black to the untrained eye was as Black as one could get. Physically he had inherited the trademark dark hair and silver eyes. Moreover he exuded the Black air of old money and high influence in the way he walked, his impeccable manners and deliberated way of speaking. Yet he was a Griffindor, avid reader of muggle fiction and was a hopeless romantic. He was drawn to mystery and heresy. Opposed tradition and pioneered revolution. So when he found Hermione Prince, the enigmatic Griffindor with unusually short unruly hair, seated in his usual spot he was trapped.

Hermione's war trained experiences told her she was being watched and she lifted her head to meet Black's steady gaze. The resemblance to Sirius was incredible.

"Hello?" she asked as he continued to stare.

"My apologies Ms. Prince. The image of you reading by the sunset is quite captivating."

Hermione cringed. She was not accustomed to such overt flattery.

"The sunset is beautiful." She agreed. "Would you like to join me?" There, Rosaline would be proud.

She patted at the space in front of her. Alphard sat opposite her, his long legs extended beside her. He opened his book and continued where he left off. Hermione saw he was reading Crime and Punishment and took a liking to Alphard at once. Few wizards were well versed in muggle literature and Dostoyevsky was a favourite.

They read in companiable silence as the sky grew darker and more sinister. As the clock approached 11pm she yawned.

"Ms. Prince, may I walk you back to the tower?" Black asked Hermione pleasantly.

Hermione was taken aback by the chivalry that she couldn't seem to escape in this time period but merely nodded and took the arm he offered her.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Prince." Black asked, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Please Alphard call me Hermione." There were two ways to deal with their antiquated behaviour she decided. Either they adjusted to her or she adjusted for them.

"Hermione.." he seemed to savour her name in his mouth.

Hermione unconsciously shivered and not unpleasantly.

Alphard kissed her hand chastely before parting at the stairwell. Hermione this time was braced for it and merely smiled at him like his attentions were a daily occurrence for her. She snorted inelegantly at the idea of her being a damsel in distress.

As Hermione dreamt she was locked up in a tower by an evil snakeman, a helpless princess waiting for a prince that would never come, Tom Riddle sat in the common room surrounded by his followers.

The green light of the dungeons was illuminated by the one fire that crackled behind RIddle. His face was half submerged in the dark as he spoke to the five death eaters before him. "Grindelwald grows in power seeking the same aims as we do. The elimination of the statute of secrecy so wizards can take their rightful place in society. We cower though we are superior to the filth that run free. We are forced to accept their blood tainting the pure. Salazar began a mission to eliminate mudbloods from learning the magic of our ancestors, but he did not succeed. I would like to finish his task."

He paused.

"How my lord?" breathed Lestrange, panting in ruthless excitement.

"The Chamber of Secrets will be opened again."

"It is but a legend, master." objected Dolohov nervously.

"It exists. The heir of Slytherin possesses the skill to open the chamber to release the beast inside."

"Do you know the heir, my lord?" asked Black quietly.

"I believe I may be the heir of Slytherin."

The five followers looked at Riddle with a renewed perspective. Some shone with reverence, others with fear.

Hermione poked the sleeping girl awake the next morning. Xandra groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"What?!" Xandra reluctantly opened one eye to glare at Hermione.

"Your mother is deputy head of the auror department." Stated Hermione.

"Yes…" Xandra had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"So she must have access to Grindelwald's manifesto."

"Merlin Mione! That's high security shit you want me to get for you!"

"I'm glad we are on the same page".

"I'll see what I can do." Xandra yawned.

That evening Hermione sat in the History of Magic section this time surrounded by newspaper articles that marked the rise of Grindelwald. She had borrowed them earlier from Diggory's personal archives. It wasn't too long before Riddle joined her.

"Hello Hermione" Riddle smiled at her, polite as ever, scoffed Hermione.

"Tom, how are you?" Well, two can play at that game. She smiled falsely.

"Looking forward to picking your brain. Looks like you've done quite a bit."

Hermione went through the sources she'd read that might be useful. Riddle commented as was required. When they finished reviewing the notes they began to write the synopsis of their argument.

"Slytherin and Grindelwald fundamentally believed in the same ideals. They imagined a world where wizards were at the top of the hierarchy, ruling over muggles believing in the divine right of magic is might. They also agreed that the muggle to wizard ratio was unacceptable. Where they departed was the way they would achieve this. Slytherin saw this hierarchy as already existing informally but saw the statute of secrecy as giving muggles a right to not know their superiors. He opposed the creation of an organized government that enforced muggle protecting laws on fellow magical beings. Grindelwald in contrast believes in the government enforcing laws to uphold magical supremacy. His first step is overturning the statute of secrecy so there is a controlled regulation of muggles as second hand citizens. Muggles in their rightful place."

"Acceptable."

"That'll be our main distinction but we'll need to do a critique on their reasons in believing muggles to be inferior and their theories on how a muggleborn possesses magic I think." Hermione thoughtfully added.

"Also pros and cons of the statute of secrecy."

"Which are?"

"The crux of the problem is that there are far more muggles than magical beings. History indicates muggles develop a hostility to wizards and have persecuted them which only succeeded because of their sheer number. On the other hand, secrecy means that muggles are deluded in a world rid of magic. They are not able to be utilized for the superior cause because we have to hide from them."

"And what do you mean by "utilized for the superior cause"?" she challenged him with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Well firstly the waste of resources spent on upholding the statute of secrecy outweighs the need for discretion. Secondly, we enslave house elves, creatures with longer lives than muggles and slower birthrates, who possess more magic than muggles. It'd make far more sense to enslave muggles instead and it would solve the population control once we are able to monitor their breeding as is needed. Thirdly-"

He paused as he finally saw the effect of his words. Her fists were clenched the edge of the table. Knuckles turned eerily pale while her face was flushed with impassioned rage. Hermione closed her eyes fighting the urge to bring out her wand and murder him right there and then. His words taunted her of her past. She thought she was desensitized to the pureblood philosophy but here Riddle rationalized his arguments with a detached logic that made his words thousands time more cutting, more hurtful.

"Hermione?" Riddle reached out a hand and touched her hand lightly.

Riddle not Voldemort. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Black not red. Inhale. Exhale.

She flinched. A late reaction to the skin contact. RIddle retrieved his hand quickly.

"We should probably also mention one of Salazar's solutions was creating the chamber of secrets. In effect it did the same thing Grindelwald's troops are attempting to do. Kill mudbloods." She spoke as if nothing had happened. Said the word mudblood with the same detached tone he described their natural inferiority and this time Riddle flinched and he had no idea why.

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Thank you Tom, that was fascinating." and Hermione truly meant it too and she walked away not addressing the look of puzzlement in the prefects eyes.

Hermione closed the library door behind her and leaned against in breathing heavily. She had been so close to losing control. In front of Riddle. She couldn't afford to make mistakes. She had to focus on securing his friendship, for lack of a better word, find out what happened to Rosier and stop Grindelwald.

How had Dumbledore previously let him go so far? She'd have to persuade him to act. She hoped he hadn't found the elder wand yet. Defeating him would be far easier- Wait a second! The deathly hallows! Grindelwald was searching for the cloak which wasn't at the Potter's but here in this very tower. How could she have been so stupid-

Hermione felt a grin stretch on her lips. She had underestimated Xander for there on her bed was Grindelwald's manifesto.

A.N. Yes I know I changed it but it felt too much too soon. Cutting out has unfortunately meant I now have a incomplete looking chapter. Apologies, I'll get on that on my redraft.


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding Memories

Chapter 6: **Bleeding Memories**

Grindelwald's manifesto was a slim crimson cloth clad book with the title embossed in gold. There was something unnerving about the fact that a man so evil was capable of such elegance. She had woken up after a few hours of sleep and read the manifesto so Xander was able to return it without her mum detecting it missing. The contents was predictable. As his initial attacks and statements had suggested he was aspiring for a centralized wizarding world government under his rule where muggles and muggle borns alike were systematically persecuted and enslaved. What was new information to Hermione however was his open advocacy of dark magic which he called pure magic. He believed the distinction between light and dark split the potency of magic and its full potential. This was the terrifying thing about these dark lords. They saw themselves are revolutionaries and the death and destruction as necessary in bringing about their utopia. Hermione mulled this over as the grounds sped past her, a blur of green. The sky looked unpredictable this morning. The rising sun pierced through a swirl of tumultuous grey.

From a distance Tom Riddle watched Hermione Prince from the owlery run gracefully around the Quidditch pitch in the long shadows of the barely begun morning. A school owl fled the vicinity delivering a letter to one Caractacus Burke, Knockturn Alley, London, England. He'd watched her do lap after lap, lost count, only recognizing her by her slight figure and her unruly mane. What was she doing? Riddle could not comprehend her reason behind the vigorous training. But now he thought about it Prince had been skinny, never frail. She must train regularly. Though what a sixteen year old girl needed with a robust body he had no idea. She was an enigma and Riddle couldn't stand not knowing. He was accustomed to reading people in mere seconds of observation. He'd been watching her for hours and with each action he was at more of a loss. He didn't appreciate her illusiveness. He had to plot his rise to power. He smirked at the melodramatic sound of the statement, the banality of it. The difference was however, that he would succeed. He tore his eyes from the girl that eluded him so and made his way to the Great Hall.

What was so captivating about her? Yes she appeared from nowhere looking like a war veteran escaping death by a millimetre. She was uncommonly intelligent. Walked with the grace of a warrior. But he had no use for her. She was passionately opposed to the persecution of mudbloods, therefore an enemy. He couldn't erase that look of pure unadulterated loathing. Yes, she was an enemy and one not to take too lightly.

After her tenth lap she stopped, rejoicing at the familiar feeling of burning and pain. Her heart rate had soared. After a week of bed rest, under Professor Prince's strict monitoring, she longed for the feel of the cold unrelenting air. While she trained, she felt alive. Suicidal thoughts left her as she felt the humanness of living. The blood rushing through her veins. The thumping of her heart. The beautiful soreness in her muscles. Her panting breath. She gritted her teeth at the thought of all this while she began her press-ups. She had a lot to catch up she noted as she looked at her gaunt arms. She remembered the last days of carefree happiness. Two summers ago. Fitness training with the new Order recruits. There was an optimism in the air. They were going to win.

Tears fell from her face as she pushed herself to the brink of exhaustion. Revelling in the pain, embracing it, calling it. This is why she had to train. The future was in her hands and this time the right side was going to win. She grinned at the poor opposition. They really had no idea.

At breakfast Hermione sat quietly trying to get through yet another muffin she wondered who the red-head was sitting near Riddle. Hermione nudged at Xander and nodded at Riddle questioningly.

"That's Druella Rosier."

And the plot thickens.

Xander wasn't in their DADA class but Jackie, Damion and Alphard were. Unfortunately and fortunately so was Riddle. She sat with Damion at the front of the pentagon shaped class. This was a different classroom than the one used in her past. It was larger and brighter. The windows were more like walls, spanning from ground to ceiling. In between each window were shelves of books and magical animals. Tarantulas and tanks of grindylows. The class was split in two sides by a oblong slab of stone that resembled a medieval duelling platform. Professor Prince perched on a desk on one end with a blackboard.

They were covering necromancy. Professor Prince acted perfectly professional with Hermione though he did wink at her once when noone was looking. He had a natural command over the class which Hermione suspected had to do with the students respect for him rather than discipline.

"What do we know about necromancy Mr. Potter?" that was another thing he did. He picked students randomly insuring everyone paid him the utmost attention. Potter had been staring wistfully at the window.

Professor Prince shook his head and pointed at the raised arm of Jaqueline.

"Necromancy if a form of black arts which is the communication with the underworld or the physical uprising of the dead."

"And how would one go about summoning the dead, Ms. Prince?"

"In the forms of elaborate rituals that often involve magic circles, talismans and blood magic. The most common form of valid necromancy is the creation of inferi. These are dead bodies that are controlled my dark magic. They are puppets of their master. The act is much simpler than shamanic traditions which requires several different elements. Inferi only requires two parts. The killing of the body and the incantation to bring it to life."

"What is the incantation, Mr. Riddle?

"There is no one universal incantation. The wording is dependent on the wizard which casts the spell, the body that is killed and the complexity of the puppet."

"The history of the legalities surrounding inferi, Mr. Lestrange?"

"It's illegal?" he offered.

Professor Prince passed the question to Hermione.

"Presently the act of summoning inferi is punishable by the Dementor's kiss. This act came into being in 1477 following the execution of the Dracula Vlad III. It was passed unanimously by the international magical council."

"Ten points to each student who answered a question. Ten deducted for failure in answering. Now, we will cover how one defeats an inferi for it cannot be killed as it already has died but one can sever its strings, so to speak from its master. In battle however the most successful way to temporarily defeat inferi is through the use of light. Their one weakness except lacking in will is they survive in the darkness. The lux mortius spell is specifically for the disablement of inferi until the puppetmaster is able to renew the spell." and in a similar vein the lesson went on.

As Professor Prince went on Hermione's eyes glazed over as the descriptions triggered a trip down memory lane. Except this time it was different. Her Occlumency walls were weak. Instead of viewing the images as an outsider, this time she saw it as she had experienced it. A dark cave, a black lake, Dumbledore's body being dragged down into the darkness and Hermione diving after him in the freezing water. She could _feel_ the slimy hands around her neck suffocating her. Standing helplessly beside the Great Lake swirling with grotesque faces rising as the Battle of Hogwarts began. Magical wards that could not keep the brute strength of the Giants away. Her spells hitting their leathery skins having no effect as she failed to pull a first year from being crushed to death. Retching at the mangled body left behind. Image after image followed relentlessly forcing her to feel the despair so acutely she wished to die to make it stop. Why won't it stop.

"Next lesson we will be covering the disablement of the link between puppet and dark wizard. Class dismissed. Ms. Prince please stay behind."

As the class left the Professor led an entranced Hermione down into his office. He watched her blank eyes, her mind elsewhere. He sighed in relief. It had finally begun. The healing process. He awaited patiently and busied himself with preparing a cup of tea.

Finally Hermione's eyes flickered with life, she began hyperventilating as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hermione, you are safe. Do you know who I am?"

"Professor." She stuttered as she shook with a fear he'd never seen in her before. She no longer resembled a poised soldier but a scared little girl who had lost everything that ever mattered.

"I think it is time, don't you?"

Hermione said nothing already resigned to the inevitable.

"To Albus then."


	7. Chapter 7: Open Wounds

Disclaimer: All familiar character's belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 7: **Open Wounds**

Albus Dumbledore's office was as impressive as the office she had visited in her past. Cluttered with interesting instruments, books, comfortable tufted leather chairs and velvet footstools. A window behind him gave him the illusion of standing on air as his office occupied the top of the Griffindor tower. The Scottish highlands stood formidably on the skyline.

Hermione sat on a chair beside Professor Prince as Dumbledore watched her, his half-moon glasses resting on his crooked nose. After the two professors gave her an oath bound by her magic and a strong dose of calming drought, she took a deep breath and opened with the place it all started.

"It began with a boy who grew up in an orphanage. Tom Marvalo Riddle was a halfblood and the heir of Slytherin. He grew up in the muggle word, unaware of the world where he belonged but he knew one thing. He was special. When he entered the wizarding world he took advantage of his newfound power and became a devoted student in the dark arts. In discovering his being a descendent of the infamous Salazar Slytherin he sought the legendary Chamber of Secrets. He succeeded and released the beast in his seventh year. Eventually a girl died. He feared death above all despising his mother for giving him up, her magic up, for love so he despised love too, never having had known it. He thus sought to conquer death. He looked in the darkest of books and found a way of splitting the soul and encasing it in an object binding him to earth. Horcruxes in other words. He sought to split his soul in seven, the most powerful number and succeeded. As he gained power and followers he came across a prophecy that predicted his downfall by a child. He found the child and killed his parents. In seeking his enemy he created him and that night he made an accidental seventh horcrux as he committed the most unspeakable act of evil. The killing curse rebounded and he was thought to have died. Thus the first Wizarding World was over. Fourteen years later he returned to his body with a dark ritual and the assistance of a servant. He summoned the followers that remained free and plotted his second rise to power. He first infiltrated the Ministry of Magic with stealth, then Hogwarts, and a year later he had killed off every member of the Order of the Phoenix, except me. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was second to last. With the saviour of the wizarding world dead and the Order finished he came out victorious."

She sipped the tea to soothe her throat. Dumbledore watched Hermione transform before his very eyes. The scared little girl that had entered his office just minutes ago was gone. Only the dried tears remained showing any trace of her having even existed. A whole other person now sat before him, calmly telling the story of her past. He had never witnessed such a successful severing of suffering and in turn, emotion except... Tom Riddle himself.

"I survived by a chance of fate. They had gathered the last of us in the Astronamy Tower where we were ambushed. Severus Snape was a spy on the other side. His last act was saving me as he changed sides halfway and stunned me so they left me for dead. He was murdered by Riddle himself. As they celebrated they left me. I had gained consciousness once Snape died but played dead. I heard his victory speech and knew with everyone dead there was no point living. I had avoided the tide of grief for so long I feared my soul was lost so I positioned myself at the edge of the tower and welcomed death."

Hermione paused again and smiled at the memory. She had felt at complete peace.

"The next thing I recall is being woken up in the laboratory."

Professor Prince and Dumbledore both appeared dazed as she finished her story and looked up at them both. A substantial time passed before Dumbledore spoke.

"It appears that fate has chosen you to be the saviour of this world. The girl who lived."

Hermione stood up abruptly the china tea cup shattered on the floor.

"Sit down Hermione."

"I watched Harry made to be the embodied cause of light and could do no nothing as he suffered and was hunted and killed for it. He died not a hero, but a failure. His legacy is one of disappointment. I refuse to be the poster girl for another crusade!"

A change came over Hermione then as she spoke honestly, with remorse, sorrow and unrelenting rage. The shadow of a warrior returned, her mouth curled threateningly, her golden eyes ablaze and her hair gave her the look of a lioness poised to kill.

"Then ask yourself Hermione Granger why you have been plotting and scheming for the last week if not to give your life to a better future to the one you have known."

Dumbledore spoke softly but finally and Hermione could not argue.

"I placed that responsibility on myself. It was not the result of some prophecy before my birth."

"This prophecy exists but you are right. Prophecies are unfinished stories. It is the individuals who act that prove the prophecies complete."

"I despise the idea that my actions have been pre-determined."

"Think of it as the prophecy knowing what your actions will be."

"Professor we are dancing around words." Hermione finished the argument bitterly with a wave of her hand and sat down feeling she had lived a hundred years.

"Hermione Granger I place myself in your servitude. You will not fight this battle alone."

Dumbledore now kneeled before her.

"I cannot stand by and allow your past to become a reality. I sense your convictions and I swear to stand by you as you right these wrongs."

Hermione faltered "But what about the thread of time?"

"It is a theory. Your friends lived, your suffering is real but the future is not fixed. This intervention will provide a better future for another dimension. The threads of time fit in a wider scheme, a tapestry if you will." Dumbledore chuckled. "Will you accept my help?"

"Of course." she placed her hand on his shoulder and felt a magic bond them together and shivered.

Professor Prince now stood up and did the same.

"I too place myself in your servitude."

Another bond was made and now Hermione stood with the burden of the world on her frail shoulders.

"Tom Riddle must not be killed before he has committed his crimes." Dumbledore began.

"I agree with you. We must keep a watchful eye on him but for now we have bigger fish to fry."

"Grindelwald." stated Professor Prince.

"Exactly." Hermione frowned. "He will eventually be defeated but since I'm here I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"I confess I had avoided the confrontation."

"Professor, you are one man. The whole British public have avoided the confrontation." She offered kindly. "But now Grindelwald has made the first move we have to act."

The professors looked at her sensing the resolve in her tone.

"I believe we have a secret society to form."

Hermione's head rested on her palm as she yawned widely not bothering to cover her mouth at the dismay of some prissy 6th years beside her. She was picking on her chicken as her mind buzzed with ideas on organizing the Order. The Order had only become effective after the ministry was infiltrated. While Tom Riddle had begun when he was still at school giving them a definite disadvantage. She was sure he had recruited his inner circle already by the sickeningly devoted look on Lestrange's eyes when he spoke with Riddle. She felt a little hopeful with Dumbledore and Professor Prince now on her side. They were equals with experience behind them. Far superior than the likes of Dolohov. She thought of her mentor Severus who trained her in occlumency, manipulation and strategy. He had been vital for getting the Order lasting as long as it did. They needed to begin recruiting specialized agents. Brute force was not enough. They needed Slytherins. Her eye wondered to Abraxas Malfoy who sat with Parkinson and Nott laughing handsomely.

"Earth to Hermione." Xander sat opposite her waving her hands in her face. Hermione blinked.

"What?" she replied bluntly.

"What charming manners we have." Teased Potter who sat on her right.

"Just tired." Hermione yawned again.

"You missed Arithmancy Hermione, are you feeling unwell?" asked Jackie concerned.

"Professor Prince saw I was drifting off so excused me from my next lesson." Hermione lied smoothly. "What do you guys think about Malfoy?"

"Drop dead gorgeous, I know" Scarlett joined them now, kissing her pouting boyfriend. Hermione was now convinced she had an inbuilt detector on the topic of hot boys and sex.

"He's the most unslytherin person I know." Offered Jaqueline more helpfully.

"What about the girls he's sitting with?"

Jaqueline's face dropped as her friends chuckled.

"Jack's nemesis Lysander Nott. They've been competing for the top results since first year. She's a bit of a loner but she's respected for the points she brings in. Druella Rosier is Riddle's sort of girlfriend. Nasty gossip and besotted with Riddle" explained Xander.

"You're not jealous are you?" Potter asked looking thoroughly repulsed. "Malfoy's still a Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He reminded her of Harry's irrational animosity with the Slytherins too.

"The world isn't split into Griffindors and Slytherins you know."

"You do fancy him!" Scarlett squealed.

"I'm not going to deny he's an Adonis incarnate but no that's not why I ask. Just trying to get to know my classmates." She explained as the girls nodded and sighed wistfully at her observation while Potter sneered at Malfoy.

Entering Slughorn's classroom she revised the agenda she'd discussed with the professors. Firstly they needed to write their own manifesto and structure the organization so they knew exactly what skills they needed to recruit. She mentally prioritized her personal aims 1) Gain intel on Grindelwald's plans 2) Prevent Riddle from killing his father 3) Prevent the opening of the Chamber 4) Continue her training 5) Begin networking to provide Dumbledore with a list of potential recruits. She shook her head at the mammoth tasks ahead of her.

Malfoy fell into the seat next to her just as Professor Slughorn appeared dramatically in the front of classroom dressed in the most ridiculous clothes Hermione had ever seen. She did not think anyone could have trumped Dumbledore's gaudy fashion sense but here was living proof. He wore maroon robes lined with fox fur, a silk emerald neck tie with a matching turban on his head that clashed terribly with his straw coloured hair. It was evidence of this decade's exuberance that not a single student whispered or pointed to laugh. Slughorn kept his introduction short and sweet letting them get on with finishing the potion they'd started on Monday.

"I saw you running around the quidditch pitch this morning."

"Oh." Hermione wondered where this was going as she began crushing the blood bark in a pewter.

"Do you fly?"

"Hell no!" Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"Wait.. so why were you running?"

The idea of a witch working on her fitness for the sake of fitness was apparently a baffling concept in this day and age.

"Is it so hard to believe that I happen to care about my wellbeing?" She sighed.

"It's just I've never met a girl who was interested in her physique." He began stirring the potion anti-clockwise.

"The reason I ask is because I was hoping you would join me in training on weekends. I normally do it alone because people lack the endurance and commitment but I saw you out there today."

The careful flattery did not go unnoticed by Hermione. So the boy did have a Slytherin in him somewhere. Even though she knew what he was doing she couldn't help but beam at him and then immediately regretted it when Malfoy almost dropped his wand in the potion because of it. She would mention this case to Rosaline to prove her smiles resulted in health hazards

"I'll take that uncharactristic show of warmth as a yes?" Malfoy recovered quickly.

"Watch it Malfoy" growled Hermione.

Malfoy laughed freely and winked at her.

"So how are you finding Hogwarts Miss. Hermione?"

Perfect, an opening to find out about his relationship with Riddle, Rosier and Nott.

"Agreeable."

Malfoy chuckled.

"And the people."

"Apart from the odd dunderhead" Hermione paused to pointedly look at him before continuing "quite pleasant."

She paused to think about who she might call a friend.

"Rosaline has helped me really feel at home." Hermione only realized it as she said it. The woman had somehow wormed her way into her heart.

"Rosaline Blaise?" Malfoy's eyes widened with interest. Hermione nodded in response taking Malfoys wand away from him as the potion turned a sinister shade of maroon. Quite like the shade of Slughorn's robes in fact.

"What about you?"

"The boys in the quidditch team, Alphard-"

Hermione stopped slicing.

"Alphard Black?" Now the conversation was going somewhere. "Griffindor Black?" She stressed.

"Yes." He looked at her warily.

"But you're in Slytherin."

"I hadn't noticed" He commented dryly. "Look. Alphard and I have been friends since we learnt to walk. I'm not letting a stuffed hat dictate who my friends are." He said heatedly.

Hermione looked at him and saw his unwavering loyalty apparent in his eyes and she couldn't help it. She smiled and this time Malfoy smiled back. Suddenly the potion in front of them exploded and Hermione snapped out of it too late. Her face was covered in goop. Malfoy couldn't contain his laughter and though Hermione scowled she warmed to him. This must be the healing Professor Prince was talking about she thought as she vanished the mess with a wave of her wand. The rest of the lesson Malfoy proved to be a wonderful conversationalist not mentioning quidditch once despite the fact that he was the Slytherin's captain. Hermione stopped questioning how this could be the same Abraxas Malfoy of her past, death eater and prime suspect in the suspicious resignation of the first muggleborn Minister of Magic Nobby Leach. She stopped probing him for information on Riddle, Nott and Rosier, genuinely listened to him with interest and found she could simply be.

A.N. Don't you just love Malfoy? Thank you Littleredloser3101 I'm so glad you like her character. Just thought I'd mention it's a rainy Saturday afternoon in London where I'm sitting sipping cold coffee in Caffe Nero :) because I always wondered where people wrote their fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8: Consider Me Riddled

Disclaimer: All familiar character's belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 8: **Consider Me Riddled**

The remainder of the week went without incident. No news was reported on Grindelwald and Riddle seemed to have lost his interest in Hermione. The silence however made Hermione uneasy. She doubted either wizard had decided to give up on their plans on taking over the world. She had however taken some precautions regarding thwarting Riddle. Dumbledore had asked the Care of Magical Creatures professor to keep an eye on the roosters and made plans Friday evening to pay a visit to the Riddle Manor in Greater Hangleton which is why Hermione found herself watching the clock that afternoon during her tea with Rosaline.

"Hermione ladies sip, not slurp, nibble not gobble!" Rosaline looked appallingly at Hermione who was vengefully stuffing macaroons into her mouth. Rosaline had somehow forced her into a grey silver town dress that showed way too much skin and a beautifully embellished curvette that made her head itch. Hermione had drawn the line with the strappy heels and to Rosaline's irritation sat in her living room barefeet.

"Any plans this weekend?" Rosaline asked.

"I'm not going shopping with you Rosaline."

Rosaline pouted but she took no notice. She had plans anyway not that she was going to tell Rosaline. She could hardly say I'm busy finding a way to the most evil wizard in the world's top secret headquarters to have a snoop at their plans on taking over the world. Rosaline would lock her up in an ivory tower and throw away the key.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying!" Rosaline scolded.

"How dare you accuse me of such impropriety?" gasped Hermione.

"What was I saying?" Rosaline challenged her.

"How you had nothing to wear for the event you're going to this weekend." Hermione guessed hopefully.

Rosaline smiled apologetically and Hermione kept her surprise hidden as she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Anyone whose anyone's going to be there and I don't mean celebrities. Academics, politicians... Apparently Diggory's going to be there. The minister I mean not the professor. Though he-"

"Woah hold on a second. What event-?"

"Ha! I knew you weren't listening!" Rosaline smirked. "It's the White Ball tomorrow night fundraising for the war effort against Grindelwald."

These people really do milk any excuse to throw a party. Why hadn't Dumbledore mentioned the event? It was a clear opportunity for Hermione to read the anti-Grindelwald British scene.

"Wait, so how come you got an invite?"

"My sisters one of the event planners. So I'm guessing you want to come?" Rosalines eyes twinkled mischieviously. Hermione wondered if this was the infamous mother of Blaise Zabini.

"I'm still not going shopping with you."

Rosaline shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea.

"Say, you should ask Slughorn to go shopping with you." Hermione snorted at the deeply offended look on Rosaline's face.

Hermione entered Dumbledore's office at eight that evening wearing a white lace blouse, high waisted black velvet cropped trousers that fit snugly on her legs and a thick black winter cloak. Her head was covered with a simple black skull cap. Dumbledore had donned a handsome royal blue suit complete with leather cap toe shoes in place of his usual robes. Hermione looked at him in pleasant surprise. Rosaline must have dressed him.

"Good evening Hermione" Dumbledore greeted her before passing her a little sack of floo powder.

"The Hogs Head"

Hermione coughed as she came out of an absolutely filthy fireplace. She smiled when she saw the state of her lace blouse. Dumbledore followed her shortly and offered her his arm before walking out of the dingy pub with a nod at the landlord. Before she could observe the Hogsmeade of 1942 she was sucked into the familiar feeling of disapparation and now stood in the corner of a dimly lit alleyway. Hermione disillusioned the both of them.

"Just this way I believe." Dumbledore guided her out of the alleyway and into a street where one house stood out impressively above the rest. "The Riddle Manor."

They stood before black cast iron gates of a white Georgian manor with arched sash windows and Viennese balconies. The imposing front door was adorned with swan neck pediments supported by great corinthian columns. It took her breath away.

Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Won't you do the honours?" Dumbledore encouraged her kindly. Hermione nodded as she weaved her wand in a complicated pattern chanting a runic spell under her breath before pointing it to the house and finishing with an "Oculi". She could feel the magic leave her and bind itself around the building before radiating out a hundred yards.

"Well done Hermione!" beamed Dumbledore.

Hermione tucked her wand away smiling. She almost felt like she was back in her first year again, performing a spell in class, safe from the cruel world outside. But she wasn't. She was placing a detection spell to prevent the murders of the Riddle's from their only heir. Now wasn't that a sobering thought.

As Dumbledore offered her his arm again she hesitated. "Sir, do you think we could visit them?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just want to see if they're the horrible people Riddle made them out to be." She said defensively.

"And what would you gain in confirmation of that fact, Hermione?"

He wasn't saying no at least.

"It'll help me see him as a human being, sir." Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am guessing you've already formulated a plan?"

Hermione grinned.

Ten minutes later Hermione was knocking on the Riddle's door dressed in a white chiffon blouse and an ankle length black velvet skirt. She was holding up the weight of a haggard old man in rags wrapped up in her winter cloak. A grey eyed old woman in a pinafore answered.

"Good evening Miss, I am so sorry to be a bother but I saw this man keel over just outside this house and was hoping to use your telephone to call a doctor." Hermione's voice was heavy with concern.

"Ah you better come in, love." The old woman helped her bring the old man into the house. "Just through here" She pointed at a door on the right of a grand entrance hall with an elaborate dual curved staircase.

"What is the meaning of this?!" came a threatening voice from the balcony on the landing above.

"This man is injured master. I'm just telephoning Mr. Brown for him." Hesitated the old woman.

The man slowly came out of the shadows and walked down the stairs. Hermione, concerned for the servant, decided to speak up.

"My apologies sir. I saw this man fall over outside your home and saw he needed immediate medical attention. We will intrude on your premises for only a little longer till I see to it that this gentleman is in safe hands."

The man was now standing intimidatingly over Hermione a sneer carved on his lips. He had a straight nose, dark eyes and wavy black hair combed perfectly to one side. He wore a silk dressing gown over a deep blue pyjama set monogrammed with T.R. in gold. Hermione didn't need the monogram to know exactly who stood before her. This man was a near carbon copy of Riddle. Right down to the slight dimple on his chin. The only noticeable difference was his age. Tom Riddle Senior had streaks of grey in his hair, sallow sunken cheeks, a more pronounced jaw line and lines around his mouth and eyes. There was a whiff of alcohol about him. Hermione refused to lose her nerve and met his superior gaze evenly.

"Gentleman?" he mocked her, his tone heavy with incredulity. "The man is a common beggar girl. Probably faking his injuries so he can rob you." There was a touch of harmony in his baritone voice that was pleasant to listen to despite the bitterness in his words.

"I am not so cynical, Mister...?"

"Riddle."

"Mister Riddle if he is a beggar and robs you I promise to reimburse you fully and for your inconvenience pay you an additional fee for your hospitality." She spoke firmly before curtsying shortly.

The tension in the room ebbed away, broken, as the man began to laugh a deep throaty genuine laugh that filled the dreary house with a little life.

"No need girl." He almost barked. "But beware of your gullible nature. There are people out there that will take advantage of it and deceive you. Especially in these uncertain times." He warned her as his smile vanished.

These words spoke more truth than the man possibly could have ever known and touched her deep in her heart and further still in her mind. It was the lesson she had learned the hard way. Dare she say it? She felt a kindred alliance with this man, Tom Riddle Senior, Voldemorts father.

"Mary, see to it this 'gentleman' finds a doctor and the young lady a carriage home." With that he walked off imperiously to one of the doors on the left.

Hermione stood with her mouth wide open as the door slammed shut, echoing through the once again dreary house. Mary led Dumbledore into a living room that looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel. She gently sat him down on a green pinstriped arm chair by a fire that seemed to frown along with the rest of the house. Mary dialed a number on a then modern telephone. She clicked her tongue impatiently, put it down and tried again.

"I'm sorry miss there must be a problem with the wires." Mary apologized in her soft voice. "Ever since the war it's been a little funny."

"Not a problem maam. If you could help me in one of your carriages I'll go straight to my doctor, Miss Mary."

Mary smiled and nodded leaving one very confused witch and one twinkly eyed wizard. A few minutes later she was seated in a beautiful black carriage outside the manor.

"May God always be with you, blessed child" and with that the kind old woman waved them off. Hermione looked back at the house as the horse trotted away towards Little Hangleton and saw Tom Riddle Senior standing by a window holding the curtain aside with one hand and a whisky glass in the other watching them go. The expression in his face was indiscernable due to his dark eyes. It was hard to tell whether they glowered or glinted. His lips were curled upwards but that too was ambiguous; did he smirk or a grimace? Hermione couldn't help but pity him a little as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

As Hermione attempted to sleep that evening she was haunted by the smell of whisky and dark mistrustful eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Abraxas Malfoy

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Nine:** Abraxas Malfoy

The next morning she woke up at quarter to eight thinking it was still the night before it was so dark outside. Hermione grumbled as she transfigured a shirt and skirt into a pair of leggings and sport shirt. She stumbled over to Xander's bed and poked her sharply with her wand. Xander grumbled in her sleep and she poked her again hissing "You made me promise to wake you up so you could ogle at Malfoy!" Amazingly Xander immediately sat up. Hermione shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later they both stood by the Entrance Xander stifling a yawn as Hermione did a few stretches.

"If your going to plague me with your presence you might as well join me" snarled Hermione as watching her yawn did nothing to wake her up.

Xander snorted.

"That is not why I'm here"

"No you perverted witch, you're here to watch a half naked Malfoy get all hot and sweaty from working out"

"Why I'm flattered maam" drawled an aristocratic voice behind her that could only belong to a Malfoy. "Although I'm sorry to disappoint." He gestured at his green quidditch garments that only displayed his foreams.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" she spat out as she followed him outside. Hermione breathed in the cold Scottish air and immediately felt her blood pumping.

"Someone clearly isn't a morning person" sung Xander her teeth chattering despite wearing three more layers than Hermione.

"This coming from the girl who needs to be bribed out of bed with-" Xander clamped her hands around her mouth before sharply drawing her hands away after Hermione bit down hard. She hoped it left a mark.

"Oh you are heavily mistaken Miss Moody. Hermione here isn't any kind of person at all." Tinkered Malfoy.

Hermione allowed Malfoy to gain some distance ahead of them before grabbing Xander's arm and pleading with her to be on her best behaviour. "If you let us get on with it I promise you I'll get him to take you to the next Hogsmeade trip." Xander squealed a sound worthy of a Parkinson and then mimed zipping it. Hermione now caught up to Malfoy feeling a bit more optimistic about getting some insider Slytherin intel and a decent training session out of him.

"Hermione, what are you wearing?"

Hermione grinned at his Griffindor directness.

"Leggings and a polyblend t-shirt because it fits closely to the body it won't get in the way and it'll keep me streamlined. The material is thermal meaning it keeps my body heat in." She explained as much as possible in pureblood speak.

She was impressed when he seemed to follow her.

"Can you transfigure my clothes so it's more practical too?" he asked and yelped when he saw he was wearing exactly what she was wearing. He covered his manlyhood with his hands, his face glowing in a mixture of anger and humiliation. She laughed softly and changed the leggings into some football shorts.

"That'll teach you to gang up on me again" She sniffed as she began running around the quidditch pitch.

The three hour session was extremely productive. They did several laps to warm up before moving on to some obstacle races, endurance tests and a series of weight lifting exercises where Xander erased any regrets over loss of sleep and complaints over the biting weather. Even Xander contributed by keeping time and blowing the whistle though her cheering Malfoy on the whole time was a little disheartening.

At noon Malfoy and Hermione were dead on their feet and lay on the grass under a willow tree by the lake side by side breathing heavily. Hermione had suggested a last sprint to this spot before collapsing on the ground leaving Xander far far behind.

"We should add some swimming into the regime next time" panted Hermione before refilling her bottle and drinking the whole thing in a few gulps.

Malfoy didn't reply, clutching a stitch before nodding his head.

"My, my someone needs to work on their stamina" laughed Hermione as she tucked her hands beneath the nape of her head. She couldn't blame him though. They'd done three solid hours. He wasn't too bad for someone self trained.

"Same time tomorrow, yeah?" She heard the conviction in his voice and smiled with satisfaction.

"If you can handle it Malfoy".

He sat up and tackled her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"What was that Miss. Prince?" He grinned ferally at her.

It took all her self-control to rein the magic in and not blast him into the air.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Misreading her effort as pain as he released her wrists.

Hermione took advantage of his hesitation and pulled him under her mirroring his actions. Malfoy grunted as he couldn't move.

"How the hell are you doing that?" asked Malfoy in awe.

Hermione released him.

"It's not all about size."

"No kidding." He massaged his wrists.

"I need to ask you a favour." Hermione began.

Malfoy looked suspiciously at her.

"Can you take Xandra to the next Hogsmeade trip with you?"

He laughed. "And why should I do that?"

"Why not? It's not like you have a girlfriend."

Hermione didn't miss his deliberate blink.

"Oh."

She waited.

"No. I don't but I'm betrothed." He confessed. "It's a bit complicated."

"Oh."

She hoped Xandra was hopelessly lost. Preferably deep deep in the forest.

"Promise not to tell anyone." He looked at her intently.

"Pinky promise." He didn't ask her what exactly that meant and carried on.

"I'm betrothed to Rosier but we're not meant to know about it. We found out by accident."

Holy shit. She bit her tongue knowing he had more to say.

"There you guys are!" came a livid voice. Hermione groaned. So so close. She knew she shouldn't had brought her. But at least with every conversation Hermione was making progress. At the sight of Xander however both of them started cracking up. She was absolutely soaking wet.

"Please tell me you fell into the lake." Hermione choked out.

Xander screamed and huffed off towards the locker rooms. Hermione ran after her, a chortling Malfoy trailing behind.

Hermione came out of the showers last and found a much happier Xander. She was positively glowing. Malfoy works fast. When they saw Hermione however they stared. She was wearing a stiff collared shirt accessorized with a royal blue silk neck tie, checkered navy and beige cigarette trousers, a military style rib-tight navy jacket, a pair of black brogues and a round fur hat.

"What?" she looked down at herself and realized this was the first time they'd probably seen a girl wear trousers.

"You're wearing trousers!" Malfoy pointed out like she'd fallen into them by accident.

"And you look goood." Xander circled her like an appraising vulture. "Your troll appetite is definitely working too."

Malfoy blushed causing Hermione to touch her hips self-consciously.

"I'd be careful though. Girls are either going to worship you for it or tear you down."

There was a short pause before they both began laughing.

"Good one Alexandra." Malfoy grinned as he swung his clothes around his shoulder and headed back to the castle.

"You know we missed breakfast" He looked down at his stomach and patted it consolingly.

"Wait I missed the joke."

"Come on Hermione. The image of Parkinson trying to get one better over you." Xander rolled her eyes.

Hermione chuckled.

"Seriously though. You can be downright scary at times." Malfoy felt his still bruised wrists.

"Well. I try my best." She was not at all guilty. He shouldn't had tackled her but then she guessed he wasn't to know she was trained to expect attacks at any time. Constant vigilance she could almost hear Mad-eye roar.

They had arrived for lunch early. The only students there were ones that had lounged around after a late brunch. As Xander and Hermione took a seat on the Griffindor table Hermione asked him lightly "Aren't you joining us?" Malfoy hesitated for less than a second before sitting opposite them. Xander's mouth dropped open.

"This about the stuffed hat again?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy didn't comment as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Hermione saw the banquet that materialized before them and moaned as she did the same.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?" coughed Xander quietly next to her. Hermione ignored her as she speared a few cherry tomatoes and almost gulped them down.

"You going to the ball tonight?" Hermione asked Malfoy between mouthfuls of cheese and celery.

He frowned nodding before he swallowed, dabbed his mouth with a napkin then vocalized "Yeah, it's going to be so dull. Bunch of old fogeys"

"Well you're in luck."

He waited.

"I'm going." She spelled out for him slowly.

"You're going to the Charity Ball?" whispered Xander. "My mother didn't even get an invite!"

"Who's going to the ball?" Scarlett joined them in that timely way of hers before she caught sight of Malfoy and shamelessly stared.

"She is." Xander stressed she in a way Hermione wasn't sure was very positive.

"No way." Nor was that tone from Scarlett.

"You blackmailed some poor event planner didn't you?" Xander accused Hermione.

"If you must know Rosaline's sisters one of the event planners and willingly gave Rosaline two tickets without charge."

"My father's paying a thousand galleons a ticket!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him not looking one bit sorry for him.

"I'm a filthy rich Malfoy heir la di la" Someone teased dryly.

"Alphard, old boy!" Malfoy boomed pompously slapping Black on his back so hard he sprayed pumpkin juice all over a unsuspecting yawning Lupin.

The whole table roared out laughing. Hermione just picked up her fourth or fifth sandwich and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She hadn't added house unity to the list of priorities but she considered that tick well on it's way.

A.N. Yes I split the chapters. Riddle Sr. just needed his own space to brood I think. Thank you for the review Ms. Black, I'm so glad you enjoyed it coz I tell ya I had so much fun writing it.


	10. Chapter 10: The White Ball

Chapter Ten: **The White Ball**

Hermione headed off to the library after lunch patting her swollen stomach when she came across one extremely peeved and snarling witch.

"Rosaline?" Hermione squeaked having never seen Rosaline do more than scowl at her. It was most unnatural on her petite little body.

"Where do you think you've been young lady?" Rosaline hissed in a deadly whisper. The fact that Rosaline was a good four inches shorter than her and still had Hermione cowering had to be the most unnerving thing-

"Wait. Where was I supposed to be?" Hermione was befuddled.

"Did I or did I not tell you that I would happily purchase you a ball gown if you stayed in the castle for a fitting today?" Rosaline glared at her with so much contempt Hermione found herself backed against a wall.

"I didn't even leave the-" She had begun to argue. "Oh."

"Oh is right Miss Granger. 50 points from Griffindor!" Rosaline was now dragging her to what Hermione hoped would be a quick painless death.

For the next six hours Hermione endured torture as she'd never experienced before and she'd been through the thick and thin of one of the greatest wizarding wars. Perhaps she was exaggerating a little but six hours of primping and preening? Rosaline had bathed, waxed, plucked, brushed, buffed, polished, scented every inch of her. Hermione shivered. She really did feel violated. Rosaline knew every spot, scar, mark on her body. And all this time she hadn't been permitted even a peak at her gown as her punishment. As if that wasn't enough.

"Oh stop ranting!"

Hermione blinked.

"I can literally hear your mind reeling." Rosaline frowned. "Honestly Hermione you're acting like I'm preparing you for an execution, not a lovely ball!"

A perfect metaphor.

"Silent treatment it is then." Rosaline grumbled.

She'd calmed down once she saw there wasn't a single fault with the measurements she'd taken to her tailor. As if they couldn't transfigure them if there had been Hermione inwardly protested. Course she didn't dare voice this. She'd seen Rosaline's inner dragon.

The Ball officially started at six but since they weren't guests of honour they didn't have to be there till, well, whenever really. Dinner was served at eight so Rosaline planned to get there about seven.

Hermione looked at the clock and decided to speak seeing that Rosaline hadn't done her hair yet. Hermione was all ready except she wore a dressing gown as opposed to her ball gown.

"Urm Rosaline, we're going to be late."

"She speaks." Rosaline rolled her eyes. "We're going there at seven."

"But it starts at six! Look, see!" She thrust the invitation at Rosaline who dropped her nail varnish in surprise ruining most of her right hand. "Oops."

Rosaline was holding the bridge of her nose and counting to ten.

"We're going there at seven dear." She said sweetly in a no hassle tone of voice.

"Rosaline I apologize for being a thoroughly ungrateful brat to you today when this is truly an amazing opportunity but I can't highlight enough - I need to be there at six for the introductions." Hermione pleaded in her ever most sincere voice.

"Why?" Rosaline asked narrowing her eyes.

"I want to network. I can't do that if I don't know half their names and I don't have the time to do it."

Rosaline sighed.

"Dumbledore's going as a guest of honour. You can accompany him if he hasn't already left." Rosaline had barely finished her sentence before she was being choked by Hermione.

"Your make-up!"

Hermione jumped off her as Rosaline brought her ball gown out a cream silk full skirt that was as beautiful as it was simple. Hermione didn't say a word as Rosaline dressed her. She was finally allowed to see a mirror and saw a woman. The off shoulder strap and the full skirt flaring out from her waist gave her an illusion of an hour glass. The panel's on the bodice hugged her body perfectly. The cream of the dress was an ivory colour with a pearly sheen that sparkled dully in the light. On her neck was a triple string pearl necklace seperated in three with lace matching her elbow length gloves. Rosaline had managed to french braid her hair like a halo secured with a ribbon and a square broach pinned on the ribbon at the nape of her neck. Hermione was the very picture of innocence. A perfect disguise she smirked.

"You look enchanting Hermione."

"Thank you Rosaline" Hermione kissed her on the cheek before she grabbed her wand and stuck it in her arm band that was now strapped to her thigh before running to Dumbledore's office. A few students stared at the blur of white zooming through the castle. She breathlessly arrived at Dumbledore's door and before she could knock it was opened.

Dumbledore sighed with relief at the sight of her and closed the door behind her hastily. He was already dressed in vivid red and cream dress robes with gold detailing that clashed brilliantly with his hair.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore had been pacing the floor for the last minute waiting for something.

Fawkes appeared in the middle of the room with an envelope Dumbledore tore open and read a very short letter.

"Grindelwald plans to attack the ball at the opening dance following dinner." Dumbledore said gravely. "We're unprepared with security."

"Dumbledore" she started thoughtfully. "Aren't Britain's most richest and affluent people meeting in one place tonight?"

"Yes of course." He nodded understanding her train of thought immediately. "It may just work."

It was now five to six. Dumbledore duplicated his letter by the guestlist and sent Fawkes on his way. "Hopefully people did not leave their homes too promptly. The ministry has been alerted so the auror's will begin to trickle into Morgana Hall."

"Sir, what can we do?" Hermione asked desperate to be of help.

"There are supporters of his attending and also spies. I need you to keep a sharp eye out and try and gather a list of all the suspects in two categories before the opening dance. If you strongly suspect a spy planning an inside attack I need you take them out without a second thought. Stun them and bind them. You will need to do this alone. I will be doing the same and so will Rosaline. It's best we keep apart to cover more ground." He spoke quickly looking at the clock the whole time.

One minute to six.

"A quarter to eleven I want you out of that building." Hermione began to protest. "No arguments"

Dumbledore offered his arm to her a few seconds to six and disapparated transporting her just outside a medieval stone hall in the middle of a wintry forest. Hermione couldn't help but think of Narnia. Hermiona had only heard of the Morgana Hall in history books. She had no idea it had still existed and whatmore the majesty of it. Hermione transfigured her shoes into snow boots as they walked down a slight slope to join the dozens of other witches and wizards floating into the building in all their finery.

Hermione circulated the elegant ballroom, pretending to sip a glass of champagne as she hovered around couples and groups in discussion. So far she'd learnt nothing apart from the fondness most guests had of shameless bragging.

"-complete farce." Hermione stilled. "Grindelwald had to give the ministry a gentle-"

"You see! She believes the attack was gentle! It was taunting and fearful. Exactly how he'd wanted it. I approve-"

"Don't inturrupt me Charles! This whole-"

"-Diggory's stance-"

"-provovative and expensive is what-"

"-noble and right but I'm not at all surprised you wouldn't know the difference!"

As the couple huffed Hermione turned slowly to see who those voices belonged to. The Vances. Interesting but not helpful. She decided to try the ladies room when she bumped into Malfoy dressed in cream white and gold dress robes.

Malfoy looked up and down appreciatively at Hermione.

"I don't appreciated being gawked at." Hermione snapped.

"Don't look so gawk-worthy then." Malfoy placed his hand on the small of her waist and led her back into the ballroom.

"Malfoy!" She hissed as he placed her hand on his shoulder and the other firmly in his hand. "I'm not dancing with you." She tried to escape but just then the orchestra began a new score and she was trapped in formation with the other dancing partners. Malfoy laughed at her dilemma. He'd trapped her.

She sighed and resigned herself to the dance. Maybe she would hear something among the dancers.

"Ah you're learning." Malfoy approved as he spun them expertly in time with the enchanting swan lake number. Hermione looked at him questioningly as she strained her ear hopelessly only hearing glimpses of conversation.

"That a Malfoy always gets what he wants." He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her ear.

Hermione froze.

"I think the champagne's got to your head."

"Is it so hard to believe?"

Yes! As the music gained in tempo she found she couldn't speak as Malfoy led her through the complex turns and lifts. He moved her ruthlessly and flawlessly through the glittering ballroom. Dancers parted to make way for the entranced duo for all the while Malfoy's sparkling eyes looked intensely into hers, daring her to look away. Hermione stopped thinking and lost herself to the sound of the violins. As the music reached its crescendo Hermione was lifted into the air in one final turn then gently brought back down. Light applause for the orchestra was followed by Deanta but Hermione and Malfoy were fixed in their final position. Her back pressed close against his chest. His chin rested in the crook of her neck. His hands around her waist. She could hear his breathlessness, feel his beating heart, smell the faint spices of his cologne.

"Hermione?" Malfoy whispered.

Hermione wrenched herself away from him and ran to the ladies room. She had no idea what just happened but she couldn't afford the time to try and figure him out. She had a job to do. She entered the room and found it was as ostentatious as the ballroom and women were either busy retouching their make-up, applying perfume or sipping champagne mingling with the guests.

As she looked into the mirror and slapped herself someone seized her arm. A beautiful girl stared ferociously at her, her emerald eyes blazing like the red of her hair.

"What was that?!" Rosier hissed at Hermione. Hermione glowered at the girl and removed herself from her grip. She hadn't time for high school squabbles.

"I doubt Riddle would be impressed by your outrage, Rosier."

Rosaline came as if from nowhere that moment. "You look like a goddess Druella." Rosaline purred. Rosier stepped away from Hermione recollecting herself, rearranging the look of outrage to one of grace.

"And you a siren in scarlett." Rosier kissed Rosaline demurely before leaving the quarters.

"I don't even want to know." Rosaline sighed. "Keep an eye on Malfoy will you? He's been acting awfully shifty."

"Abraxas?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"No! His father but remind me to ask you about dear Abraxas later." She chortled.

When Hermione re-entered she saw the guests leaving for the dining hall. From the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy waving her to sit beside him. She reluctantly did so only because his father sat on his other side looking every inch the silver fox. As soon as she was seated she turned her body away from him.

"Hermione will you let me explain?" Malfoy pleaded softly at her. He was much too close. She could feel his breath on her neck.

She pretended to ignore him as she noted the other guests seated on their table.

"I didn't mean to sound possessive." Malfoy continued. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're viciously passionate, stubbornly strong-willed, I won't insult your intelligence in even attempting to do it justice-"

"Have you rehearsed this or something?" Hermione looked outraged. "Try something genuine you spoilt little boy"

Hermione almost regretted her words when she saw him frown at that last comment. He brushed it aside however and took her glove cladded hand in his and began stroking her pulse point. Hermione distracted by this didn't notice when his lips found hers, ever so timid, he seemed to be asking her permission. When she didn't respond he withdrew looking confused.

Hermione took pity on him and held his hand softly.

"Malfoy-" She paused, deciding for a gentler approach. "Abraxas. Listen to me. You fancy yourself falling for me because I haven't shown a bit of interest in you when the whole female population absolutely adores you. You are in love with the idea of a pursuit."

Malfoy attempted to speak but she continued.

"I feel like we've only just started what could be a beautiful friendship. Don't ruin that Abraxas." She patted his hand.

"I thank you for articulating my intentions so whimsically." Malfoy seemed to seeth with anger. "I'm not as astute as you think I am Ms. Prince" He sneered. "I've grown up with Slytherins. You manipulate and strategize for your convenience and now you are telling me how I feel?" He looked dismayed, and worse, a little disappointed.

"You've known me for one week!" Hermione protested weakly.

"I was going to ask you to come with me to Hogsmeade, not your hand in marriage." He replied coolly.

Hermione blushed. Malfoy stood up stiffly.

"You might want to ask yourself why you feel so unworthy to warrant attention that you'd reject a man before he'd even approach you."

Malfoy then made his way to Rosier who sat on the next table across. Well, that could had gone better Hermione scolded herself and his last comment - touche. On task Hermione! She distracted herself with the head of the house, who she noticed was being extremely shady. He wasn't talking to anyone and constantly looked around. He seemed to even be sweating a little bit. But how to decipher whether this was in relation to the planned ambush she wondered.

"A complete farce." Hermione muttered loud enough for Malfoy to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy looked at her suspiciously.

"A complete and utter farce!" She shouted in frustration.

"What is?" Malfoy looked weary of her.

"This whole event."

"Oh." He again darted his eyes round the room, Hermione now noticed we was marking the exits. Bingo.

"If Diggory loves mudbloods so much he should quit his post and go ahead and live with them." She put her napkin down on the table frustratingly. "We should be holding this ball in aide of Grindelwald not against him!"

"Now listen here young lady. You don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy licked his lips now.

No, Hermione was lost.

"What?" Dropping the act.

"Grindelwald."

"Then how about you explain?" Hermione asked, now extremely interested.

"His ideas might be favourable but he doesn't just want to put muggles in their place."

"What does he want to do?"

"Bring about a whole new world order." Malfoy was now speaking in a whisper, his head close to hers.

"Yes, the natural order." Hermione provoked him so he would just spit it out already.

"Listen to me girl! The madman is a power hungry and I don't mean wanting in money and influence. He wants to be worshipped. He wants to be immortal. Grindelwald wants to be God." Malfoy hissed at her, his mouth foaming.

"I see." Hermione couldn't contain her glee. "And how do you know this Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy seemed to suddenly see her now and his hands trembled.

"Your one of his spies aren't you?" He whimpered. "Please, don't report back to him."

"I won't if you tell me which spy you already know about." Hermione almost laughed at how easy it was.

"Blaise. Rosaline Blaise."

A.N. First cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11: The Traitor

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eleven: **The Traitor**

"No!" Hermione cried.

The whole table stared at her. Hermione stood up and fled the dining hall, past the ballroom, out of the entrance hall, through the foyer and out into the peaceful November landscape.

Rosaline had become her only real companion in this time. The one friend she could let her guard down with. With her she'd been unsheltered. She didn't see her as a means to one end or the other as Malfoy rightly pointed out was her attitude with most people. It just wasn't fair! A few tears fell before she breathed and decided licking her wounds right now would do nothing. She needed to think logically. Firstly Malfoy was not a reliable source. She'd needed to verify her loyalties. Secondly, she recalled what Severus used to say about true spies hiding in plain sight. She needed to change tactics. Rather than lingering around waiting to stumble accross him, she needed to seek the people who already stood out. Right.

Easier said than done.

"Eldrich!"

Hermione froze thankful she was leaning against a piller where the voice would not see her. Well it looks like the key player had come to her.

"Eldrich?" Young male. Average height. Wears glasses. Marital status likely single. Professional background. Hermione listed in her head not daring to see for herself if she was correct.

"What you doing out here? People will notice their ministers absence."

"I needed a moment."

"For the speech?"

"Of course the speech! Do you realize how much hangs on this?" Diggory snapped.

"Yes I realize but you've already made your intolerance public. All this is just detail. Politics is all about statements. No one looks too close after the headlines."

"I don't need poetry for clarity right now." Diggory said dryly.

"You're not telling me something."

"I'm surprised you don't already know."

"You know you can confide in me."

"It's not that easy. Merlin, it never is. I must have been mad wanting this job with that tyrant on the loose."

Pause.

"The bastard gave me an ultimatum. If I choose to go through with my original speech he'll attack."

"Attack?"

"That was all. No details. He might mean Britain, the ministry- Hell- he might mean everyone in this very building."

"I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand? I know what your thinking and I won't do it. I won't cower under his threats! In fact as soon as I recieved it I knew more than ever the decision to put this country firmly on the other side was the right one!"

"And when you are killed in this scuffle and the country is without minister and hope?"

"They will be without minister but not hope."

"Eldrich you once said you valued my council. Listen to me now. Don't do it. Get out of here now. Run."

Diggory laughed sadly.

"Is that concern I here from you? Don't worry old boy. You know that's not my style."

Their voices faded and Hermione ran after them but she lost the pair in the crowd leaving the dining hall. Guests prepared themselves to listen to their minister officially declare war. Hermione looked at the time. Quarter to eleven. She felt like a complete failure. She'd discovered next to nothing. Severus would bow his head in shame if he knew what his prodigy achieved tonight. She began to make her way back outside resigned to leave when she saw Abraxas laughing in that easy, contageous way of his and she was reminded of what she was fighting for. She made a u turn and headed to the front of the crowd that were gathering in the ballroom placing glamour charms as she did so. Her dress was now the colour of pale gold, her hair long and wavy and her face distorted, aging her so she looked years beyond her age.

"Witches and wizards. Ladies and gentleman. I address you now not as purebloods and muggleborns. Supporters of Grindelwald and enemies of Grindelwald. But as human beings."

Diggory paused.

"Grindelwald attacked the ministry this week and made his intentions clear. There is to be no negotiations. It is his way or no way. And Britain could not stand by any longer. The public has spoken. We will fight so we send a message loud and clear. We are not easily intimidated. We will not be easily defeated because we are a community comprised of individuals who have a right to life and liberty. Whoever they are. We value the pursuit of happiness and the future Grindelwald promises is certainly not that. Tonight dear friends we declare war on Grindelwald and so long we remain united I have great faith in this cause because we are not driven by power or hate, but - humanity and love. Thank you."

There was a moment of silence before the applause rang out. People whistled and cat called. Hermione smiled, her eyes glazed over with tears. Her heart swelled with love and pride for the man so much like Harry. Fudge was not a candle to this man. A leader who-

A shot fired. Almost like the sound of a bullet but it couldn't be. People screamed as Diggory froze a ghost of a smile on his face and as if in slow motion he keeled over backward.

Pandemonium reigned.

Auror's came out of their masquerade and surrounded them, wands raised before the stunned guests. Only Hermione ran to the Minister of Magic and saw a bullet lodged in his heart. Blood spread through his shirt like a blooming chrysanthemum. How many brave men was she to watch die in front of her very eyes before they won? Loss was replaced with righteous anger as she stood in the place Diggory had his life snatched from her.

"Our Minister has just become the first victim of this war and Britain's supposed leading academics and partisans descend into chaos at the sight of a little blood?" She addressed the crowd her voice travelling despite the mayhem. "I don't believe it for a second. At midnight Grindelwald will attack during the opening dance. We will take our positions but when they strike we'll strike back. Aurors stand your guard on every exit. When I sound the command everyone conjure the strongest shield charm they can muster. No killing if it can be avoided."

"And who, may I ask, do you think you are?" Emily Vance sneered standing near the exit clutching onto her husband who looked ashamedly at the floor.

"She's the only one with a cool head is who she is" Snarled Abraxas Malfoy. "I suggest we take our positions like the lady commands."

Miraculously the brunt of the crowd obeyed. Hermione came off the platform searching for the man with the voice. Young. Glasses. Average height. In plain sight. She repeated the information like a mantra as the ballroom was filled with couples poised, ready to waltz. The orchastra had their instruments in hand and everyone looked at the composer whose brow dripped with sweat. As the clock striked midnight she raised her batons and brought them down swiftly. As the first notes of Vendacca played the thirty six windows of the ballroom exploded, glass showering the dancers below.

At that moment Hermione found the man she was looking for inconveniently stood at the centre of the room. Hermione weaved through the apprehensive crowd as they waited for Grindelwald's impending attack. It came as quickly as they dreaded it. Figures clad in midnight blue poured in from every entrance. Auror's moved to attack and everyone else followed the mysterious woman darting through the crowds, shoving people out of her warpath, her golden eyes fixed on her prey, an unassuming looking man. The kind of man who looked like any other man. Dark blonde hair, low brows, brown bespectacled eyes, average height and slightly underweight. He turned, his small narrow mouth forming an o just as she leaped, her arms locked him and she screamed "NOW!" her wand pointed at the ceiling and with a deafening crack the chandelier dropped first followed by the entire building and from a distance if you shut the noise out just before the impact you'd see what looked like a passionate embrace between two lovers amidst a doting crowd and then- they were gone.

Hermione's arm was wrapped around his neck in a breath restricting deadlock, her other hand held his pinned against his back, her wand pressed against his tailbone. Feeling the cold biting air around her she gave herself a second to register the surroundings. They were outside in the woods, the moonlight providing the only light. She could hear faint screams. She prayed that her stunt had mostly worked and that Morgana Hall was salvageable.

"If you wanted a dance all you had to do was ask love." The man with the voice choked out.

"How did you apparate out of there?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now I think that's hardly fair when you're the one in the compromising position."

"Drop the act. I know you killed the minister." Hermione denied the urge to roll her eyes. Bad habit.

"Proposterous."

"I agree." Releasing her hold on his neck she reached down inside her corset to retrieve a drawstring bag. She summoned the veriteserum and forced it down his throat.

"So let's try again shall we. Who are you?"

When he didn't answer she twisted his arms.

"Oliver Hornby. The ministers personal assistant." He gasped out in pain.

"What does the name Blaise mean to you?"

He looked confused.

"One of the event planners I believe."

Hermione closed her eyes thankfully.

"What were your orders for the night?"

"Kill Diggory. Ensure the kidnapping of Druella Rosier. The rest exterminate at will."

Hermione was disgusted. Not even Voldemort had been that ruthless. She pushed him violently down on his knees and bound his wrists and feet.

"Tell me what his plans for war."

"He is fixated on securing Britain before attempting anywhere else. He believes a British victory will secure the rest of Europe. Once he succeeds he will come out into the public as the French Minister taking the Ministry as HQ."

The screams were growing fainter. Hermione knelt down in front of him and was pleased to see he was afraid.

"I have an offer to make you, Oliver." Hermione asked, almost seductively.

Morgana Hall was completely destroyed. Not even rubble remained. The blustering wind transformed the landscape. Ashes whirled in the clearing like scraps of crystal and moonstone. It took Hermione's breath away. She heard steps approaching her and watched Dumbledore coming through the white bark trees looking the truly formidable wizard he was.

"Professor I don't care what you're about to say I'm not sorry." Hermione said with conviction.

"I was going to thank you my dear." Dumbledore said quietly watching the ashes dancing in the wind.

Hermione spluttured.

"Grindlewald planned a two pronged attack. He had his spy impant information so I was aware of the attack of the ball but not the Ministry as a diversion. Once Leach heard about the intruders in the Ministry he sent the majority of security to the Ministry. Your actions, Hermione, saved everyone here."

She sighed.

"But I heard screaming."

"A few ladies enjoyed the drama I think." Dumbledore chuckled.

"The Morgana Hall-."

"I'm sure Morgana would have been proud of your actions and happily give her home to-."

"Diggory died!" Hermione cringed at his praise. "I found the traitor too late." She berated herself.

"Hermione." Dumbledore sighed. "There will be casualties in war and if you continue to take personal responsibility for every life that is taken in proxemity.."

He trailed off. Hermione saw he spoke with experience.

"We'll make full reports in the morning. Let's get you back to Hogwarts. Rosaline is sick with worry."

Hermione took his offered arm.

"Malfoy said something to me Professor." She hesitated.

"I trust Rosaline with my life."

And that was enough for Hermione.

A.N. I know there doesn't seem to be much of Riddle right now but Hermione is the heroine of this story and it felt a bit silly to sideline Grindelwald when Riddle isn't really active at the moment. Hope you're enjoying it still. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: A Riddle Too Many

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.

**Chapter Twelve: A Riddle Too Many**

The atmosphere in the stadium was charged with festivity. The crowds awaited the teams to enter with bated breath. Griffindor and Slytherin banners were out in equal force. Hermione sat in the bleachers her jaw dropped at the camaraderie on display. She too was painted in red and gold, her hair made to resemble a lions mane. She sat alongside a whooping Jackie as Scarlett and Sophia were mascots and Xander a Griffindor chaser. They'd been frustratingly vague about the spectacle they'd be putting on for the crowds though Hermione had an idea from the World Cup she's been to in the summer of her fourth year.

The speaker Gideon Prewitt took the mike announcing to the delirious crowds "Welcome to Hogwarts opening Quidditch match!" Roars threatened to silence him but the sonorous held "And now representing Griffindor we have Her Lioness!" One by one four winged creatures flew in from each of the four entrances spiraling into the center before bowing their heads down still in mid air. Acrobats with wings clad in sheer gold leotards, faces resembling fierce lions and hair blazing a trail of red. They weaved through the open air with grace and ferocity. The hundreds of onlookers stood hypnotized before they disappeared as an explosion of red and gold showered the stands. The Griffindors gave the mascots a standing ovation as the Slytherins retaliated with exotic Arabian belly dancers on flying carpets.

The match followed swiftly afterwards and what a show it was. Black was the Griffindor seeker and moved with the grace in which he spoke. Hermione had to admit watching him intoxicated, lost to his feral instincts he looked insanely handsome. Her heart even swooned a little. Abraxas on the opposing team was a worthy opponent in the heart throb department as well as an expert flier. The game was brutal. The referee was lenient on fouls and both played as dirty as they could get. Both beaters were carried off the pitch in stretchers. After a nail biting hour and a half Black captured the snitch in a life threatening dive before pulling up inches from the ground, triumphant. Hermione and Jackie ran to the players screaming and dancing. As Hermione and Jackie pulled Black into a suffocating hug Hermione saw Potter search for Scarlett midst the celebration. "Stupendous Alphard" Hermione winked as Black blushed deeply. He muttered something like dumb luck and the Prewitts lifted him in the air and roared "VICTORY!"

Hermione was now left at the end of the jubilant crowd and wondered how Malfoy was taking the defeat. She lingered behind and decided to venture into the Slytherin changing rooms. Before she could open the door it burst open and Hermione lunged behind the open door to see who had thundered out.

"Abraxas" a soft voice called.

"What do you want Scarlett" a weary Abraxas replied.

"To make sure you're OK."

"I'm not and there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's just a match" Scarlett hesitated.

"You tell your boyfriend that." Abraxas laughed bitterly.

"You're a brilliant captain and you know more than any of us that this doesn't mean the end."

With that Scarlett walked off. Hermione heard Abraxas kick the wall and decided to face him.

"Can't a guy get some peace!" He groaned when he saw Hermione lean against the door.

"Calm down Abraxas" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Abraxas pressed her against the door and breathed heavily. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"You need a shower Malfoy."

"And you need to mind your own business Prince." He snarled, his mouth dangerously near hers. He seemed to inhale her. She dared not move. This was her friend.

"Abraxas." She looked into his soft eyes and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Hermione" he groaned placing his lips at the corner of hers. She sighed at the warmth but chilled at the gesture. "I know you want me."

Deciding on an alternative approach she circled his waist as he leaned into her.

"This is more than about a match isn't it" Hermione coaxed him.

She felt him nod and she pulled him into the shower room. After a quick wash the two reunited friends walked to the tree by the lake. She sat on the knurled tree root and waited for him to speak. He'd been ignoring her for a fortnight now and she hoped this was a sign that he was ready to forgive her.

"My father" he started tentatively.

"You know you have my confidence Abraxas."

He merely nodded.

"He's disappeared and the aurors refuse to report him missing until it's been 28 days."

"How long has it been?"

"10. I know my father, he isn't the type to run from his responsibilities Hermione."

"What do you think happened?"

"Grindelwald" He responded gravely. Hermione sighed and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him down beside her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you Hermione."

"So have I Abraxas." She smiled as she realized she truly had.

They spent a few long minutes in the cold December day before they headed back to the castle. Hermione said goodbye to Abraxas and went directly to Dumbledore.

"Ah Hermione" He twinkled at her. Rosaline was sat sipping a tea in a dusky pink ensemble.

"Professor, Rosaline" she nodded respectfully.

"What brings you here darling? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" asked Rosaline with concern.

"I spoke to Malfoy." She sighed as she sank back into one of Dumbledore's cushy arm chairs.

No one spoke.

"His father has been missing these last ten days and he suspects Grindelwald's doing."

She looked at the both of them looking perfectly unperturbed.

"You knew?!" She jumped up accusingly.

"Sit down Hermione." Rosaline snapped uncharacteristically and she obeyed.

"We suspected and have been working on infiltrating his headquarters to free Malfoy.. and others." Dumbledore supplied Hermione.

"Well, what's the plan?" Hermione demanded.

"We plan to strike Monday night while the brunt of his army is in London attempting a coup on the ministry."

"And why have I not been informed?" Hermione huffed.

Rosaline lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's been under control."

"Hermione go and join the celebrations." Rosaline persuaded her. "Once we have the operation in hand we'll bring you in immediately."

There was a finality in the air she could not argue with and with that she left.

Hermione stood nervously outside the Riddle manor. The December night was uncharacteristically warm. Enclosed in her sweaty palms was a card and inside her cloak a box of chocolates. She had debated whether to bring a bottle of whisky before deciding it wouldn't help the issue. Almost immediately the door was answered by the familiar maid this time dressed in a stiff black dress. Hermione offered her a little curtsy.

"Miss!" Mary almost jumped with joy.

"Hermione Prince Miss Mary" Hermione smiled aimably.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Mary smiled back.

"I was just passing by and thought to say thank you to you and your master." Hermione offered her the package and card.

"No need!" Mary took the parcels nonetheless.

"Well I'll be on my way-" Hermione began.

"The guardian angel returns" purred a musical voice from inside.

Mary gestured Hermione to come in. She followed Mary to the nearest living quarters where Riddle Senior stood by a crackling fire in the darkened room.

"Mister Riddle." Hermione uttered quietly bowing towards the figure in shadow.

Mary passed the parcel to Riddle's outstretched fingers.

"Chocolates?"

"I wasn't sure what to bring but thought most people enjoyed chocolate.."

"Sit down Miss.. Hermione."

Hermione did so, taken aback at the almost cordial gesture.

"Did you find the old man a doctor?" Riddle took a seat by the fire, his features now discernable.

"Yes, he is much better sir."

"How wonderful." Riddle's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Mary set the table for two."

Hermione rose at once.

"Now, now, you won't deny a lonely man of a little company?" Riddle jibed.

"Of course not. However an invitation would not go amiss!" Hermione replied heatedly, two spots of red marking her cheeks.

"Forgive me little lady, I have grown accustomed to my own presence and my inferiors." He now offered his arm humbly. "Would you do me the honour of dining with me Miss Prince?"

Hermione nodded curtly and took his arm. Riddle led her through another door to a small dining area where Mary bustled around setting the table. Riddle pulled a chair for her as she admired the room.

"This is a beautiful house Mr Riddle."

"Thank you." Riddle replied stiffly. "Please do call me Tom."

He opened a bottle of wine and poured the both of them drinks. Hermione took a tentative sip as she watched her host hawk at her, his dark eyes glinting.

"You study me Tom?"

"Does it unsettle you?"

"No, although I wish to know what you are thinking."

"Only wondering where you have fallen from."

Hermione almost shivered at the accuracy of his thoughts.

"Fallen?"

"You have an aura about you Hermione." Riddle spoke deliberately. "It comforts me."

"Perhaps it is company that comforts you Tom. Why do you shut yourself away from the world?"

"One cannot be certain of who to trust" Riddle said darkly.

"You can trust me?"

"You are an odd case. An exception."

"Why is that?"

Riddle paused as Mary and another girl entered carrying fragrant dishes of soup, fish and meat. Hermione selected a soup spoon and savoured the french onion broth.

"You look like the woman I fell in love with when I was once a young man."

Hermione widened her eyes.

"I won't touch you." Smirked Riddle.

"Do not mistake my curiosity for fear." Snapped Hermione coldly although she reassuringly stroked her wand pocket.

"Exactly!" Riddle barked. "You do not fear me."

Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes but relaxed when he saw him at ease. He was being honest.

"Tell me about her." Hermione requested.

"She was beautiful, honest and kind, but poor. Everything I wasn't."

"You didn't marry her?"

"I was hoodwinked into marrying another woman and when I came back to my senses she was gone." Riddle's voice almost broke but he continued to meet Hermione's gaze.

The rest of the dinner went well. Riddle spoke genially, laughed even, to Hermione's amazement. The courses came one after another, each better than the last. She avoided Riddle's past knowing he was not yet ready to divulge what she suspected caused him a great deal of grief and regret. As the evening came to a close Riddle walked her out to the carriages, kissed her hand and asked hesitantly that she visit soon.

"Sunday dinner?" Hermione offered.

"I look forward to it." Riddle tipped his hat and hit the side of the carriage. As the horses jolted to life Hermione smiled at the transformed man. So different to the scene she'd departed from a few weeks ago.

Hermione snuck in between the front doors but as she turned she was faced with Tom Riddle Junior. She held her chest and frowned at him.

"Riddle you gave me a fright!" she scolded him.

"Excuse me for doing my headboy duties but I was detecting tresspassors which you are Miss Prince." He stated smoothly. "I will be reporting you to Ogg for detentions the following Friday."

Hermione inwardly celebrated at the ticket out of Rosaline's god awful teas.

"Where have you been?" Riddle interrogated her.

"You've handed out your punishment Riddle, I dare say your duties have been met." She strolled off towards the staircase.

"I need to complete a report for all the deviants I find in my patrols."

Hermione snorted.

"I was enjoying an evening walk."

"At this time?" Incredulity entering his tone.

"I don't have to answer to you" snarled Hermione.

Riddle clenched her arm tightly, she wrenched herself away and drew her wand.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed at him and was pleased to see him retreat a few steps.

"Hermione I don't understand this animosity between us." Riddle drawled. "I'm not this fiend you've painted me as."

"Oh no? Don't tell me. You're a charming head boy whose greatest ambition is to make the world a better place?"

"I never said I was a sanctimonious fool. All I am asking for Hermione is a chance to apologize and show you the real me. I'm not so bad. Let me show you." Riddle almost crooned.

"How?" Hermione challenged him.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade next week." He all but demanded,

Hermione laughed.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Hermione taunted amused.

"Because I intrigue you." Riddle smiled disturbingly before walking off towards the dungeons leaving Hermione a little breathless. Hermione recollected her wits and walked towards the seventh floor, her mind swirling of both the Riddle's in her life.

The following morning lessons went on as usual. Hermione was finally getting into her stride and thankfully was top in every one of her classes though she suspected Riddle was holding back. As she sat in Professor Prince's class glaring at Riddle Damion nudged her out of her reverie. Hermione jumped.

"Merlin Hermione you never drift off in lesson!" Damion looked flabbergasted.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter lesson hasn't even started."

"Were you staring at Riddle?" Damion asked incredulously.

"I fail to see what business it is of yours." Hermione replied coolly.

"Seeing as its Riddle" Damion growled so loudly Riddle turned to catch Hermione watching him. Blushing she turned away.

"Merlin you fancy him!" If Damion wasn't going to shut up Hermione was going to give him a black eye.

"I detest him if you must know now shut up!" Hermione prodded him with her wand.

"Well good coz Black's taken a fancy to you."

Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not a Honeydukes sample Damion" she flustured.

"You know what I mean. Alphard's a catch and you should give him a chance." Damion advised her wisely. He was resting his head against his crossed arms tilting on his chair.

"I don't know." Hermione hesitated.

"He's going to ask you to Hogsmeade so you best figure out how you feel sooner than later" he warned. Thankfully the professor began his lesson then leaving Hermione alone with the idea of Alphard Black. It wasn't unpleasant but he didn't set her heart racing either.

"Hermione!" Hermione was tackled onto a sofa later that evening by Scarlett's surprisingly strong arms.

Hermione groaned.

"I can NOT believe you didn't tell me!" Scarlett shrieked.

"What?" Hermione was completely befuddled.

"You're going out with Riddle!" Scarlett whacked her with a cushion.

"No I am not!" Hermione denied hotly.

"Don't lie to me Hermione Prince. How could you do this to poor Alphard? He is such a sweetheart!" Scarlett looked positively livid.

"Wait a second! I have no obligations to anyone. I'm a free agent." Hermione folded her arms glaring right back at the blonde beauty.

"But Riddle Hermione?" Scarlett stressed.

"You date the dunderhead that is Potter but you don't hear me complaining." Hermione yelled before realizing too late she was defending Riddle.

"Ha!" Scarlett grinned victorious.

Hermione groaned yet again and attempted to escape Scarlett when Black appeared at the portrait hole. She smiled painfully at him. He smiled in that naturally charming way of his.

"Hermione." If he had a hat he'd had tipped it. Sweetheart indeed. Scarlett Hermione realized was all of a sudden nowhere to be seen.

"Alphard." She replied.

"I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No of course not." Though she didn't sound convincing.

"Is it true you and Riddle are going to Hogsmeade together?"

"No!" Hermione cringed.

Alphard looked quietly relieved.

"Who told you that?" Hermione demanded.

"Well Riddle apparently.."

"The chauvanistic pig I'll-" she made to get up but Alphard stopped her.

"Hermione would you go with me?" Alphard stood over her, his impressive height making her swoon just a little.

"I- well- when you" Hermione blabbered.

"Hermione-" Alphard was holding her chin with his thumb circling her cheek.

"As friends?" Hermione offered meekly. She didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes but she couldn't let things get out of hand.

"Of course." He smiled recovering quickly. "Well I have a Transfiguration essay to finish."

"Sure." Hermione stood awkwardly still as he walked backwards towards the boys dormitories.

Scarlett giggled appearing from behind the sofas.

"I like your style Hermione." Scarlett winked at her and skipped off to their rooms. Hermione groaned and collapsed onto the armchair behind her.


	13. Chapter 13: Rosaline Blaise

Chapter Thirteen: Rosaline Blaise

As Hermione stared up at the canopy of her bed she sighed. Monday had come too soon. That evening the order with the backing of the Ministry were going to attack Grindelwald's headquarters. It was a pivotal attack. If successful it could very well mean overthrowing him all together. She dragged herself out of bed ignoring Scarlett's pointed look from her dressing table. Why she had to attend lessons she had no idea. She was a wasted resource sitting in classrooms. But no. She had a cover to keep. Keeping an eye on Riddle was tiresome business. He seemed to be on best behaviour since Rosier.

Breakfast was incredibly awkward. Black kept throwing her sidelong glances. Scarlett nibbled on her toast watching the interaction, or lack of on Hermione's insistence. A love life was the last thing she thought she'd be emcumbered with in her adventures as a time traveller.

"I cannot wait for the Yule ball" Scarlett clapped her hands with joy.

Hermione, Xander and Jackie stared at her.

"Don't you just _love _balls Hermione?" Scarlett continued.

Hermione decided to ignore her completely. Scarlett was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Alphard?" she asked Black who looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Quite fun." Black conceded sipping his coffee.

"But what I love the most about balls is the romance it encourages." Scarlett looked dreamily into the distance. "The courting and dancing and.."

Knowing exactly where this conversation was heading Hermione pleaded silently with Potter.

"Yes love which reminds me we need to Hogsmeade together this weekend to exchange your dress."

Perfect. Hermione swiftly exited at the oppurtune moment. Perhaps Potter wasn't so useless after all. As she left the hall however a hand grasped her arm. Immediately she sent her elbow barging into the face of the culprit and turned around to identify him. Riddle was gasping in pain clutching his nose which she saw gleefully was bleeding.

"Christ!" He hissed.

"That should teach you." Hermione said smugly walking off to the dungeons.

The moment her back was turned she was disarmed, her body pressed against a hidden alcove unable to move. She found she could speak but knew he'd silencio her before it alerted anyone. As Riddle walked towards her, almost catlike, she mustered her magic around her ready to attack.

"Now perhaps we can speak like civilized beings." He ran a finger through her unruly hair.

"Don't touch me." Hermione spat out, shivering at his touch.

"But we need to teach you a lesson Miss. Prince that you simply cannot go around accepting dates from other gentlemen when you are promised to me."

"Promised?!" Hermione yelled.

Riddle smiled thinly at her and nodded.

"What gave you the impression I had agreed to go with you, Riddle?" Hermione glared at the headboy.

"Of course you are going with me." He replied in a non hassle tone.

Hermione cried out in frustration.

"Are you as deluded as you are obnoxious?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Listen very carefully Riddle." Hermione spoke each word slowly. "I am not going to Hogsmeade with you."

Riddle only raised an eyebrow at her and she decide she'd entertained him long enough and released the magic she'd held in to release her of her bonds and retrieve her wand. Riddle grunted in impatience and grabbed her waist when out of nowhere Black appeared, his wand on the back of Riddle's head.

"Release her Riddle." Black's calm voice noted Hermione of his presence.

Riddle was too quick for Black and before he knew it he was blasted 6 feet away, still miraculously conscious. Hermione used these few seconds to stun Riddle before she rushed to a disorientated Black.

"Alphard that was quite unnecessary" she scolded him as she waved a number of healing charms on his head and bleeding lip. "I had everything under control." Black only looked intensely back at her.

"What would you have me do?" Black asked her coldly.

"Nothing." Hermione teased him. "I am no damsel believe me."

Black slowly stood up taking Hermione up with him. His thumb circled the inside of her wrist.

"Shame, I'd like to be your knight." He murmured.

"It was certainly a chivalrous act you attempted there." Hermione mumbled, growing hot under his attentions.

"Would you not grant a poor knight a token for his efforts?"

"A token?" She gulped.

Black said no more as he pulled her in against him by her waist and kissed her gently. Hermione allowed herself to be lost in the kiss, full of quiet passion and his pleasant scent, so characteristically him. Hermione found her hands pulling at his hair, teasing the entrance of his mouth seeking eagerly for him to respond.

A shrill shriek drew them both apart immediately. Parkinson and Rosier were standing over the still stunned Riddle sobbing hysterically. Hermione ennervated him silently and Black took her hand and walked her to Potions.

"Darling did you faint?" Rosier stroked Riddle's hair, her face filled with concern and to Riddle's dismay sympathy.

"No I did not faint." Riddle spat at her as he stood up immediately and walked to the dungeouns his thoughts seething. Hermione Prince had dared defy him, the heir of Slytherin! A voice in his head reasoned she had only acted in self-defence. He had attacked her. Perhaps he was going about it the wrong way. It wouldn't do to risk his head boy image no matter how dubious the act was. He had to act with stealth and patience. Riddle cooled down as he began his familiar act of planning and plotting. He ignored another voice in his head that asked why on earth he was set on possessing Prince.

So at long last Riddle reared his ugly head. Hermione shivered. She berated herself that her anger was mingled with dissappointment. This was the future voldemort. Her presence hadn't affected him. How could it? She'd kept her distance. All her energies consumed fighting a dark lord she knew would go down eventually. She had to set her priorities straight. For the greater good and all that. She laughed to herself grimly.

"Ur Hermione?" whispered Abraxas, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes Abraxas?" She smiled sweetly.

"Why were you laughing to yourself?"

"Finally losing it my dear friend." Hermione muttered to herself. Abraxas only laughed and returned his attentions to Slughorn's lecture on the properties of moonstone. She looked sideways at Malfoy and frowned as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, his ruffled hair and general unkept appearence. She prayed tonight went without a hitch and was taken with a renewed sense of hope as she began to cough violently.

Slughorn had Abraxas assist her to the Hospital Wing and convinced him to leave her by the doors. He left reluctantly and she headed the opposite direction to Rosaline's chambers. She wasn't in but as she anticipated on her dining table lay maps of Gringelwald's lair and lists she suspected were of prisoners. Casting a sensor alert on the door she poured over the information absorbing as much of possible. Soon enough Hermione detected an inconsistency in the maps. The more detailed plans showed another floor to the building which the general map did not. At that moment an owl tapped at Rosaline's bedroom window. Hermione opened the window as the grey owl placed a small envelope on her drawing table and left without even a twoot.

Hermione edged towards the letter apprehensively. She found she even shook a little. She hoped for once that she was wrong but there potentially was the evidence she needed to confirm or discard her suspicions. She clumsily opened the envelope and out slipped a scrap of parchment stating 'Confirmation noting all defences in place, all prisoners removed to the secrethouse.' It was signed G. Hermione gasped as her sensors detected intrusion. She turned in time to see a confused Rosaline standing at the doorway.

"How could you?!" screamed Hermione tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Rosaline asked tentatively.

"You are a traitor!" Hermione spat out. "And Dumbledore said he trusted you."

Rosaline merely looked fatigued and took a small step towards Hermione. Hermione responded with fervor. Rosaline was disarmed and bound at once.

"Hermione will you listen to me for once?" Rosaline's voice shrilled.

"No, I won't listen to your lies you traitor" Hermione hissed waving the parchment in her face. Rosaline had the nerve to roll her eyes. Hermione slapped her with all her strength.

"How dare you?" Rosaline spoke softly, dangerousy her cheek smarting. "For all your training you are still every inch a mere little girl who had to grow up too fast."

Hermione sobbed at the cruelty of the words, the shame…

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Rosaline's voice returned to normal. "But if you could let me speak…"

Hermione looked warily at the witch seeing her act for the first time.

"You see I'm a double agent… for Dumbledore. He knows everything, about the false plans, the secrethouse, everything!"

Hermione sat on a chair crossed her legs and looked at her carefully, searching for signs of deception. There was none but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Tell me everything." Hermione demanded quietly.

Rosaline sighed wearily.

"I was loyal to Grindelwald at first, at the very beginning, before lives were threatenend, I was convinced that his Magic is Might slogo was the future of the wizarding world. Don't be so quick to judge." Smiled Rosaline at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. "I was young, impressionable and angry. You see, I'm an orphan too Hermione. My parents were big muggle supporters you see. Active against Grindelwald when noone knew who he was. They hosted these incredible parties where the guests were both wizard and muggle. They called the initiation 'Humanity' believing in a world where both magical and non-magical could co-exist in harmony. One New Year's Eve party however our manor was attacked by the muggle authorities. My parents were found to be a threat to state security. In both wizarding and muggle news it was labelled a terrorist attack. I was sixteen and hunted the people responsible for my parents deaths. In my pursuit I found Grindelwald who was sympathetic to my woes, he listened and offered me a chance for complete revenge. By joining his forces I would make sure muggles were forever in their rightful place."

Rosaline's voice grew hoarse. Hermione hesitated before summoning a glass of water and allowed her a few sips.

"Thanks love."

"As Grindelwald's forces expanded I ranked higher and higher. He considered me invaluable because my loyalty was unfaltering and my auror training rendered me critical in his plans to take Britain. Soon however I discovered how he had planted false information with the muggle Prime Minister, forcing their hand to order the attack. I was no longer reckless and instead of duelling him I turned to Dumbledore."

Rosaline shrugged. "The rest is history."

Hermione hadn't moved, her face an impasse. She had no idea what to believe. Her story was not unbelievable. Hadn't Severus been in the exact same position and risen as the most loyal member of the Order?

Hermione nodded her head stiffly and unbound Rosaline and threw her back her wand. Rosaline ran to Hermione and embraced her so tightly Hermione choked for air.

"I am so sorry darling" Rosaline sobbed into her hair. Hermione wept in relief too. She needed her friends now more than ever.

"No, I'm sorry for what you've had to go through and not being there to listen." Hermione pleaded her to understand. "I get so wrapped in my own problems I forget others have tragedies of their own."

"If you knew I'd not be doing my job dear." Rosaline smiled.

The tears subsided and the two witches did what they did best; discuss battle strategy.

A.N. You guys will be happy to know I'm wrapping up the Grindelwald plot!


	14. Chapter 14: The Duel

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fourteen: **The Duel**

After a productive lunch of strategizing Rosaline and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione's head buzzed with spells and battle formations. She'd been impressed at the scale of the ambush and though she sulked that she had not been midst the planning, she was impressed at the measures the Order had gone to.

"Hermione!" called a breathless voice. She turned to find Malfoy sprinting towards her. She gestured Rosaline to go on, rolling her eyes at Rosaline's raised eyebrow.

"I'm a little busy right now Abraxas." Hermione spoke quickly not wanting to miss another moment of critical preparation.

"Then explain." Abraxas folded his arms.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was lost.

"I left you at the Hospital Wing! Yet when I go to make sure you're ok Madame Pomfrey tells me she hadn't seen you all day."

Ah, that.

"I don't have time right now Abraxas, I promise I'll tell you later." Hermione pleaded him.

Abraxas looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you going with Professor Blaise?"

"Nowhere." Hermione replied too quickly.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Hermione was wearing a vest, tight fitting trousers and combat boots. Her hair was plaited back and her cloak was lined with fur.

"A little outing." She coughed nervously.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as she debated her options. She could stun him or disillusion herself and run for it. Fight or flight.

"Hermione cut the bullshit." Malfoy warned her as she silently transfigured the knight behind him into life. Malfoy, as expected, turned to find the source of the clanking metal. Hermione was just about to disillusion herself when Malfoy forced the wand out of her hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Abraxas if you want your father back.." Hermione stopped speaking knowing this was exactly what not to say.

"What do you know about my father?" He pressed her harder against the wall ignoring her groans of pain.

"We're going to rescue him but I won't get anywhere with you keeping me here!" She yelled at him.

"Abraxas?"

The both of them turned and groaned when they saw Black standing with his wand out unsuredly.

"Well done Malfoy, fucking well done. Exactly what I needed."

Malfoy released her and stood awkwardly before a scowling Black.

"You said you didn't like her like that." Black spoke quietly.

"Mate I don't, it's not what it looks like-" Malfoy looked flushed and Hermione looked at him wearily before approaching Black.

"Hermione why are you dressed like you're going to battle?" Black asked her quizzically.

"I- I.." Hermione stuttured.

"She's going to rescue my father and I'm going with her." Malfoy said resolutely.

"No you are not!" shouted Hermione.

"If you're going I'm coming with you" said Black darkly. "Especially if he's going with you."

Malfoy fiddled with his wand.

"You'll only be in the way! You're already delaying me!" Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. "Fine. But you have to convince Dumbledore."

Hermione ran to the deputy headmasters office the two boys following her, one glaring at the other. As she entered the office she saw only Rosaline whose eyebrows shot into her hairline as she saw the two boys that followed. Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"Malfoy knows we're rescuing his father and Black wants to protect my virtue." Hermione scoffed at Black's embaressment.

"We don't have time for this Hermione." Rosaline reprieved.

"You don't have to tell me. I debated stunning them or casting a memory charm."

Both Malfoy and Black shouted in opposition of either action.

"Fine but they'll stay out of the front line. We could use them as runners for the healers." Rosaline sighed.

One by one they took the floo to Hog's Head. Hermione emerged first from the fireplace, waved hello at Aberforth before marching out of the pub, holding both boys hands and dissapperating them away from Scotland.

The air was cooler in the little cave where they had apparated into. Hermione walked out of the closed space and stepped out onto a ledge on a snow covered mountain. The climate explained Hermione's fur cloak. She began climbing down a steep path and the boys followed her tentatively looking around them in awe. They were on the edge of vast woodland area. Mountains lined one end of the forest, the altitude explaining the cold. They were extremely high up but Hermione looked nonplussed as she skipped down the icy path. Hermione looked back now and then and was satisfied seeing the look of fear in both their faces. Served them right for being so stubborn. Eventually they were led to a clearing halfway down the mountain. Tents were erected as far as she could see. Aurors dressed in combat uniform, robes emblazoned with the British Ministry coat of arms. They stood around maps or duelled in practice. Healers wore white, distributing shield cloaks. Hermione waited for Rosaline to join them as she conversed with Oliver Hornby about his duties for the night.

"Right the Order meeting begins in 5 minutes. Your two, this is Healer Roberts. You'll be under his charge tonight. Hermione lets go." Rosaline marched off to the largest tent in the centre as Hermione lingered behind shortly.

"Please behave yourselves, don't get in the way and don't go looking for danger." Hermione hugged the two of the grim faced boys quickly and made her way to the tent. Before she entered Black called after her. Hermione turned and was met with a fierce embrace. He kissed her furiously almost lifting her off the ground.

"Be safe." He breathed heavily, kissed her on her forehead and pushed her into the entrance. A little light headed she searched for Rosaline in the small crowd that sat around a round oak table. Taking a seat near a smiling Rosaline Dumbledore entered looking impressive in white robes and a scarlett cloak.

"Good evening. Welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." The members looked at eachother shortly, noting any familiar faces. Hermione smiled at Professor Prince. "We begin this society with a battle and soon let us hope we can call it a victory. You have all seen the plans but now I pass you to the commander of the operation to provide you with an overview."

The order politely applauded as Dumbledore took a seat as Athena Moody stood to speak. Hermione could see the resemblence between Xander and her mother. The same sparkling blue eyes and straight black hair. There was something oriental looking about her, her hair brushed into a high ponytail. She wore a grey military uniform complete with epulets. Athena spoke with pride and passion. She explained the battlements in great detail and provided contingency plans for most scenarios. Hermione was pleased to note she would be on the secondary mission to the secrethouse with Rosaline. There was a possibility she'd be needed in the frontlines. The meeting was dismissed in twenty minutes at seven PM exactly. The secondary mission was to assemble immediately as the location was a good twenty miles from the base. They'd have to make their way on broom due to wards placed around the prison. Hermione and Rosaline were flying by hippogriffs due to their increased speed.

The beautiful scaly creatures scaled the skies with grace, their wings cutting through the icy air. Hermione clinged onto the neck of her hippogriff, called Atlas, with her life though she did appreciate the view of the white mountains and the neverending woods growing sinister in the approaching darkness. Not even a moon in the clear sky. The stars shone dimly in the distance, barely visible in the suffocating blackness. Eventually they reached a lake, parting the forest. At the centre was a small island and on the island stood a gothic fortress. Rosaline, Hermione and Professor Prince stopped at a reasonable distance and brought the Hippogriff's down into the shade of the trees. Rosaline directed their fifty or so troops down to them.

"Prince, Mckinnon and Moody will target the watchman and the outer guards. Once I receive the all clear Prince's platoon will attack from the front, my platoon from the back and Diggory's platoon from above. We want a bloodless takeover. According to our spy there are five outer guards and fifteen inside. Good luck." Rosaline nodded at Hermione who patted her hippogriff to take flight.

Her heart was thumping with adrenaline as she led Agon Moody and Professor Prince to the lake. She cast a disillusionment charm on all of them and flew Atlas above the fortress. She cast a detection spell and was pleased to find the watchman was alone in his tower. The five guards however were going to prove trickier to take as they were dotted about the exits. They'd have to attack them on foot. Hermione flew down first to the highest narrowest tower. She watched a fair haired middle aged man with broad shoulders holding a telescope peering out in the decietfully peaceful looking skies. Hermione silently stunned him and summoned his keys. She asked Atlas to dismount by a unguarded gate, gesturing Moody and Prince to join her. She pointed them towards the right as she took the left. The ground was marshy and the air damp. She could hear the woodland creatures roaming in the dark. Shortly she came accross two guards smoking by a gate watching the still sky. She stunned them simultaneously and bound them against eachother before casting notice me not charms on them. Three to go. Her footsteps seemed louder and louder to her ears and she increasingly became paranoid.

"What do we have here?" snarled a man from behind her. Hermione instinctively jumped missing the curse by a mere few inches. She silenced him before engaging him with a dual. He was quite good, highly versed in curses and had good aim. Hermione was forced into a defensive stance but thankfully was shortly joined by Agon Moody who fought like a skilled warrior. He shot a stunning charm right at his heart before binding him.

"We got two round the back" Agon spoke softly.

"Same." Hermione touched the amber amulet around her neck signalling the all clear to Rosaline. Hermione unlocked the gate with one of the keys.

"After you" Agon bowed sarcastically.

"My pleasure" Hermione chuckled.

They split into three this time as they were placed in charge of rescuing the prisoners. Hermione ignored the guards, slipping past them to the left wing. According to Hornby there were eleven prisoners in this wing accross five cells. For each cell she had a portkey which required a passcode from Hermione alone. The first cell she came accross held three prisoners, two fast asleep. This was going to be the tricky part. She cast a silencing charm on the young woman who was wide awake before showing herself. The woman gasped in surprise as Hermione quickly explained to her she was here to rescue them all. The woman nodded and she lifted the charm. She cast a few unlocking spells before finding the right combination. Once she entered she retrieved a wine bottle from her pocket enlarged it and placed it on the floor. She requested the woman to awake her inmates. Once she explained to the three haggard prisoners that it was a portkey that would take them to safety they held the bottle in between them. Hermione uttured "Phoenix" and they were gone in an instant. She sighed with relief. It worked! Dumbledore was a genius. She went to the next cell and saw Malfoy and smiled at the thought of the reunion between father and son. Malfoy heard her approach and shouted in surprise. Damn it! She cast a silencio but too late. He'd alerted the guards.

"What is going on here?" roared a guard. "Where've they gone?!"

Hermione stunned him and threw him into the cell. She cast a locking charm on the door and ran back to the second cell.

"I'm here to rescue you so please do as I say. I will pass you a portkey which you will all hold. I will then speak the passcode that will transfer you to a safehouse." Hermione spoke loudly so all the prisoners would hear her. Malfoy looked suspiciously at the kettle Hermione passed him.

"Trust me. What have you got to lose?"

The two in the cell held the kettle and again dissappeared. She moved to the third, passing them an old newspaper and finally the fourth handing them a small ballerina figurine. Just as she uttered the last passcode her defences crumbled. Rosaline thankfully stood at the entrance.

"All captured and bound. The prisoners are all at the safehouse."

Hermione followed Rosaline out to the main entrance where all the troops stood looking almost untouched.

"Edward Prince, Mckinnon, Fenwick and Diggory stay behind. It is possible Grindelwald will send reinforcements. Keep and eye on the guards and alert me if you are under attack. The rest of you back to the base."

Hermione dismounted Atlas at the clearing and searched for Malfoy and Black. She found them in one of the tents assisting Healer Roberts with a few potions. Black saw her first and ran to her hugging her tight. Malfoy joined them soon enough.

"I'm alright, I'm fine!" laughed Hermione. They beamed at her.

"Your fathers safe Abraxas." Hermione said to him and Malfoy hugged her once again. "Thank you" he said again and again.

"That's enough Abraxas." coughed Black.

"What's been happening on the front lines?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Still going on as far aw we know."

Hermione left the tent and sought out Rosaline.

"What's happening?"

"It's pretty even but once we're out there we should have the edge. You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Black said with conviction.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea." Rosaline pondered.

"They're barely of age!" Hermione protested, not wanting to see either of them in the front line.

"Neither are you!" Abraxas yelled back.

"We don't have the time for this Hermione, they'll be useful if they keep an eye on eachother."

Hermione said nothing to the two boys who were positively skipping with joy. She had them change into combat gear and folllowed Rosaline down the mountain and into the woods. The trees were easily twenty, thirty feet long. They walked for a few minutes before they heard the sound of battle. In the clearing outside the gates of Grindelwald's headquarters fought a few hundred witches and wizards. Hermione and Rosaline ran into the thick of it, casting spell after spell. Together they were no match for the opposition taking five men down at once, backs face to eachother they didn't utter a single disarming charm. A few feet from them duelled Dumbeldore duelled as impressively. No enemy dared fight him and surrendered easily to his advances. Rosaline was right, with their addition they just about had the upper hand. But where was Grindelwald? Slowly they entered the gated headquarters. They were fighting five to one now and the remainder of the army was herded off soon enough.

Rosaline, Hermione and Agon stood behind Dumbledore who spearheaded the army. Quiet settled among the ranks as Dumbledore spoke.

"Grindelwald you're soldiers have been defeated, won't you come out and join your followers?" Dumbledore's voice thundured qith quiet disdain and even a little remorse.

A few seconds passed before a figure appeared from the entrance. Strangely enough Grindelwald was dressed in a shirt and dress trousers. For a muggle hater he pulled off the look quite handsomely. His blonde hair only a little grey, his face oddly youthful.

"Looking well Gellart" Dumbledore greeted him as though a long lost friend.

"Not as well as you Albus. I must say the years become you." Grindelwald smiled back at him charmingly.

"Always the charmer." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yet I lost you to the cause you helped create."

"I was young and foolish."

"No Albus, you grew old and foolish. You fear revolution!"

"This is not a revolution Gellart." Dumbledore said sadly.

"No? What do you call ripping up the age old foundations and giving birth to a new age?"

"In your case? It is world domination."

Gellart laughed softly.

"You have brought down my army Albus and now you will attempt to bring me down?"

Albus shook his head.

"It is true I am reluctant old friend. Why not do us both a favour and surrender?"

"Do you not know me at all?"

"I know pride holds you back but I also know greatness seduces you. Failure will be the only outcome of this duel Gellart. I am offering you a way out."

Grindelwald gritted his teeth and with a wave of his wand raised the earth around them creating a circular duelling platform ten feet off the ground. He bowed deeply at Dumbledore before he sent ropes to Dumbledore's wrist. Dumbledore transfigured the ropes into snakes that attacked their master. Grindelwald incinerated the snakes and sent a freezing charm so strong the entire clearing dropped by several degrees. Dumbledore turned the ice into water and sent a thunderstorm his way. It almost uprooted him before he found the counter curse.

"Enough games!" hissed Grindelwald.

Grindelwald slashed his wand sending a cutting jinx at the professor, Dumbledore lazily deflected it and sent a numbing hex to Grindelwald's legs causing him to kneel painfully. Still Grindelwald sent dark curse after dark curse. Dumbledore's breath quickened when finally he had to jump to avoid a flash of green. Dumbledore's eyes widened and his efforts redoubled. After throwing an impedimenta his way Dumbledore began to utter a runic spell under his breath, musturing all his magic, with a final look at Gellart he brought his wand down causing Grindelwald to whither and age. His fair hair now grey. Rosy cheeks yellowed and sunken. A blue pearly string of magic escaped Grindelwald as he shrieked with pain. The crowd watched with bated breath as Dumbledore summoned Grindelwald's very essence. Rosaline stepped forward and begged him for mercy. Dumbledore appeared to return to his senses, fury leaving his eyes. He disarmed him and brought the platform back into the ground. He turned to the watching crowds and was met with cries of sheer joy. Nobby Leech came forward and shook Dumbledore's hand enthusiastically before addressing the crowd.

"Grindelwald has bee conquered. Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow begins the beginning or restoration and healing. To victory!"

The crowd echoed victory as Hermione and Rosaline walked to the shaken professor.

"You did what any of us would have done." Rosaline reassured him.

"What you had a duty to do." Added Hermione.

Dumbledore muttered a polite excuse me and walked off, far away from the celebrations. Hermione sighed. Typical hero complex.

"We did it! We beat Grindywarts!" roared Malfoy taking Hermione by her shoulders and jumping up and down. She gave him a small smile feeling suddenly very drowsy.

"Let's get you home." Black said quietly putting his arm around her so she could rest against his chest. She gave in to the warmth and security he offered and sighed feeling a contentment she'd missed for a long time.

A.N. The end of the reign of one dark lord. Marking the beginning of another? And what are our thoughts on Black and Hermione? Please review! Also excuse selling errors etc. I'm not redrafting till later so do endure it for now xxx


	15. Chapter 15: Love and Courtship

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fifteen: **Love and Courtship**

Rosaline stood back surveying her masterpiece and clapped her hand with joy. "Beautiful" she began to tear up. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and turned to look at the mirror. Rosaline had dressed her in a sheer black blouse with a pleated A-line skirt printed with small blue roses. Her hair was twisted back away from her face and held by floral blue clips. She looked quite feminine. She wasn't sure about the look but smiled for Rosalines sake. Rosaline sent her off with a kiss and a navy cloak lined with grey fur.

It had just passed eleven'o'clock when she reached the courtyard. She stood on her tiptoes looking for Black among the throng of people.

"Hello" came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Black standing there with a bunch of wild flowers in hand. He handed them to her with a fleeting kiss on her cheek and held his arm out for her. She was adjusting to his chivalry and found moments like this quite sweet.

"You look very pretty Hermione." Black said looking down at her smilingly. "Rosaline dress you?"

Hermione laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I've noticed when you dress yourself you opt for trousers and certainly never flowers." He touched the clip. Hermione beamed at him for having noticed. They'd spent a lot of time together that week. After Grindelwald's defeat she had been able to relax in the evenings and Black was determined that Hermione would return his attentions.

They stepped into a carriage where Hermione removed her cloak. She leaned back into Black's open arms and found he was blushing furiously.

"Alphard?"

He coughed and looked out the window as he replied "Yes?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"No."

"Why won't you look at me?" Hermione demanded him.

Black turned and determinedly looked into her eyes.

"Your blouse is- urm-" He trailed off, his cheeks burning. Hermione looked down and giggled. Yes, she was sure this was part of Rosaline's little plan. Her sheer blouse showcased the blue balcony bra she wore. She'd never thought her breasts particularly voluptous and enjoyed the affect it was having on Black.

"Is my undergarmant too distracting for you?" she asked innocently.

Black gulped. How adorable! Hermione pointed her wand to herself and turned the sheer fabric into a wooly sweater.

"There. You can look now." Hermione laughed.

Black laughed with her and lifted her chin up towards him so he could kiss her.

"What are you doing to me Miss. Prince?" His voice was laced with desire and sent a thrill down her spine.

Black lifted her out of the carriage to her surprise and headed straight to the Three Broomsticks.

"You missed breakfast." Black explained as he took a seat in a booth and grabbed the lunch menus. Hermione's stomach grumbled happily in response. She grinned and purused the menu finally settling on a beef club sandwich with a side order of chips. While they ate and drank Black told her about his family life.

"I was only ever in the company of pureblooded families and they hold antiquated views on matters such as courtship and etiquette. My family took it to the extreme. We were more inbred than most. In fact I'd never spoke to a girl my age before Hogwarts." He confessed. "It was considered inappropriate to play in their games of dress up and tea parties."

"Tea parties?" Hermione exclaimed in disgust. "I don't know what breed of women your families associated themselves with but I assure you I never held a tea party in my life."

Black barked out laughing. "Then what did you occupy your time with?"

"I read a lot but also played outside with the neighbourhood kids. Games like hide and seek and made up little adventures for ourselves like building houses for the fairies." Hermione smiled nostalgically. "I had a wonderful childhood."

"Sounds it." He looked at her his silver eyes dancing.

"What is she doing with that arse hole?" grumbled Malfoy.

Xander looked around the sweet store and replied "Riddle or Potter"

"Riddle! Wait, why would you say Potter?" He watched Potter and Scarlett argue in hshed tones by the front door.

"Potter has his moments." Xander looked at him knowingly.

Who'd had thought it. Wonderboy had problems in paradise.

"Look I know Hermione got you to ask me out but I thought you must have liked me a little to do it." Xander asked him questioningly.

Malfoy looked at the floor in shame. It was true. He'd been a bit of an arse himself.

"Do you like Rosier or something?" Xander asked him.

Malfoy wrinkled nose with disgust.

"Merlin!"

"Well why do you care if Riddle is an arsehole or not?"

"I- I don't. I need a butterbeer."

Xander silently thought she needed something stronger herself.

As Malfoy went to get them butterbeers Scarlett barged through the door saw Xander and went straight for her.

"He made me try on twenty different gowns and decided on the ugliest most unflattering one!"

"No!" Xander was outraged.

Potter now entered looking for his girlfriend, spotted her and joined Xander and Scarlett.

"Anastasia you're being unreasonable. It's a beautiful dress." Potter stated cooly. Scarlett said nothing to him and looked at Xander instead.

"How is your date with Adonis incarnate going?" she smiled falsely.

Xander looked back at her darkly just as Malfoy reappeared with two butterbeers. He nodded at Potter and Scarlett before downing his in one.

"Charming" muttured Xander.

An awkward silence descended on the table before Potter went to get them drinks and Malfoy looked shrewdly at Scarlett.

"Why do you put up with him when you could have anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett feigned ignorance while glancing accusingly at Xander.

"He inferred." Xander shrugged.

"Same with Rosier now I think about it." Malfoy said thoughtfully. "At least Hermiones got some sense about her."

"Hold it one second! Damion is a charming, loyal boyfriend who loves me very much." Scarlett defended hotly.

"The question is whether you love him darling." He looked at her pityingly.

Scarlett spluttured while Xander thought the remark was quite insightful of him.

"You do love him don't you?" Xander asked her best friend.

"He might be difficult and egocentric at times but of course I- been together two years for Godrick.." Scarlett looked flustured as she trailed off, failing to find those three simple words.

Xander could only stare as Malfoy said comfortingly "You're young Scarlett. Noone can make you love them."

Potter now returned and looked wearily at Scarlett.

"Here you are." He said softly passing her a frothing butterbeer.

Scarlett didn't touch it and instead looked at him and said evenly "I will be wearing the gown I purchased and if you have a problem with that then I am done!" Scarlett stood and walked out of the pub, slamming the door behind her.

"What?" Potter gawped before running after her.

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed." Xander shook her head in disbelief. "I'm meant to be her best friend".

"Don't beat yourself up about it. At least you didn't go after Potter."

"You went after Hermione?!" Will wonders never cease.

"Urm a little bit…"

"But she so is not interested in you!"

Malfoy scowled.

"I mean really she isn't interested in anyone. Too wrapped around her studies and saving the world."

It was true yet-

"She seems interested in Alphard."

"Alphard's been patient with her. With him she feels like she doesn't need to have figured it out. She can just be." Xander explained.

"You really like her, huh?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

Xander took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Malfoy looked at her and smiled.

"Wanna go to the ball with me?"

Xander laughed "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Malfoy grinned.

"Well I do have a gown and no date so I suppose you'll do."

"Fair play" he laughed.

"I had a nice time."

"You sound surprised" Black teased her.

"Well I'd never dated someone I wasn't sure about. It's a new experience."

"And your verdict?"

"Not so bad." She smiled up at him.

"In that case would you accompany me to the Yule Ball Hermione Prince."

Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck, kissed him before saying "Yes I think I will Alphard Black."

After a few moments Hermione disentangled herself.

"I need to see Professor Prince but I'll see you later."

Black only kissed her one last time and watched her run off into the castle transfiguring her skirt as she went.

Professor Prince wasn't in his office so she decided to head off to the library instead. As she passed the History of Magic classroom she heard a scream that sounded unnervingly like Scarlett's. Hermione stopped and backtracked to the classroom. She silently opened the door and found noone inside but the noises grew louder. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Scarlett was not screaming in pain or fear but pleasure. She was just about to leave when she heard her moan "Professor". Hell no. She had to make sure. She couldn't walk away from this. She was far too nosy. She edged towards Diggory's office and found the door slightly ajar. Scarlett was sat on his desk her blouse pooled on the floor as Diggory suckled on her nipples his hands between her legs. Scarlett's head was thrown back, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk and her long legs wrapped around the professors waist. Having seen enough Hermione ran out of the classroom and all the way back to her dormitories.

When she reached the door she leaed back against it catching her breath.

"Hermione?" Jackie called from her bed.

Xander walked up to her and sat her down on her bed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh no nothing like that." Hermione panted. "Just escaped Ogg."

"Oh that ogre" Xander said with distaste.

"Yeah the Prewitt's set off some dungbombs and for some reason Ogg thought I had something to do with it." Lied Hermione nervously, her head still filled with images of Scarlett and Diggory.

"How was the date?" Jackie plopped herself on Hermione's bed.

"Nice." Hermione lay back on her bed.

"Just nice?" Jackie asked with dissappointment.

"I saw that fairwell kiss Hermione and it looked more than nice." Xander wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I bet he kisses amazingly" said Jackie wistfully.

"Mmm have you guys seen Scarlett?" Hermione asked.

Jackie and Xander exchanged glances.

"What?" Hermione looking between the two of them.

"Her and Potter had a bit of tiff." Jackie offered.

"A bit?" Xander snorted incredulously. "I never liked Damion much but he seemed to treat Scarlett well enough."

"Damion's a decent guy. But around Scarlett hes someone else." Jackie said to Hermione.

"Why doesn't she break up with him then?" Hermioe asked.

"Well until now I thought they genuinely loved eachother but now I'm not so sure."

Sophie entered the room swooning from her date with Prewitt providing Hermione with an excuse to turn in. She stayed awake though and waited for Scarlett to return. It was approaching midnight when she finally snuck in. Hermione drew her curtains and looked quizzically at Scarlett.

"Oh Hermione you're awake" Scarlett whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"Want to talk?" Hermione patted the bed beside her.

Scarlett climbed into bed with her but said nothing.

"You can tell me what's on your mind Scarlett" encouraged Hermione facing her and stroking the ringletts of her hair.

"I don't think I love Damion." Scarlett barely whispered.

"Are you going to end things with him?"

"I don't know" she sobbed. "I did a bad thing."

"Scarlett?"

"I had sex with Professor Diggory." Scarlett closed her eyes with shame.

"Oh Scarlett, why?" Hermione said with concern.

"He's always been so nice to me and when Damion did something horrible I used to go to him. He'd offer me a cup of tea and one thing led to another." Scarlett's voice broke.

Hermione said nothing and only held her as she let her tears fall freely.

Sunday morning at the Griffindor table was tense. Scarlett sat in between Hermione and Xander with Jackie and Sophia opposite her. An agitated Potter sat a few seats down near Black and Lupin.

"This is the longest I haven't spoken to him." Scarlett groaned peeking a look at Potter.

Jackie threw her a sympathetic look.

"This is healthy!" Hermione encouraged her. "You can't spend all your time with one person."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." Scarlett pouted.

"Well Hermione have you found a gown to wear to the ball?" Sophia asked.

"Nope but Rosaline assures me she's on it." Hermione shrugged.

"You are so lucky to have her as a mentor, she dresses so fashionably." Sophia sighed looking at Rosaline on the head table, her hair in an elegant french twist.

"Not when she considers you her personal mannequin" Hermione said in between bites of toast.

"But how will Alphard know what to wear?" Scarlett said with concern.

"Rosaline has his ensemble sorted too I'm sure." Grumbled Hermione. "He doesn't seem to mind though."

"I think the two of you are so good together." fawned Sophia. "He's never dated anyone before."

Hermione wasn't surprised, Black seemed to be the one woman kind of man.

"I still can't believe you're going with Malfoy" said Jackie, clearly impressed.

"As friends." Xander clarified.

"Friends shmiends, you get to have his arms around you and I bet you could get him to kiss you." Sophia smirked cheekily.

"Excuse me ladies." Hermione said with a perfect impression of Black. The girls snickered as Hermione headed to the lake. Sitting by the tree was Malfoy.

"You're here early."

"Too much girl talk for my comfort." Replied Hermione joining him.

"I thought you'd be spending all your time with Alphard now you two are dating."

"I made it clear with him I was not the kind of girl that allowed a man to dominate her life."

Abraxas chuckled.

"What boy doesn't want to hear that?"

"He was understanding" Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

"Yeah I bet you really gave him a choice." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway I propose we continue training from next saturday."

"Sure"

A few hours later they headed inside. Hermione went to the dormitories to change for dinner at the Riddle Manor. Looking at her chaotic wardrobe she began to appreciate the burden Rosaline released her of. In the end she decided on the silver silk town dress she wore to tea with Rosaline a few weeks ago. She attached the curvette to her hair and applied a little rouge to her cheeks. Grabbing a cloak she left the room and hurried outside but was stopped by Black in the common room.

"Hermione?"

She inwardly groaned.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Going somewhere?" He looked at her cloak and her stained cheeks.

"Just dinner with a family friend."

"Oh I see. Well you look beautiful." Black brushed his lips against hers. Hermione shuddured appreciatively.

"Maybe I could see you later this evening?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'll be here." He smiled stroking the side of her waist.

Hermione disillusioned herself and dissapparated once she stood by the winged boars of the iron gates. She wrapped the cloak closer to her body as she knocked on the door of Riddle manor. Mary answeres beaming, took her cloak and led her to a drawing room she'd not been to before. Tom Riddle was stood by a beautiful woman playing the piano singing in his enchanting voice. He turned to see Hermione and rushed to her, bringing her to the piano. He was singing Fly Me To The Moon. He even danced with her in the trumpet solo. Hermione laughed as they sauntered around the room. As the song winded down the woman stood up and kissed Hermione on her cheeks.

"Are you the enchanting woman that has brought Tom out of his fortress?" Her voice was sweet and crystal clear.

"It is my honour to introduce you to Hermione Prince." Riddle poured her a glass of champagne and passed it to Hermione.

"What an exquisite creature" the womans dark eyes sparkled. "I am Diana Mason"

"My pleasure." Hermione smiled shyly. Ms Mason looked like a Greek goddess. Her black hair cascaded down her back in perfect waves.

"And I Edgar Mason" an impeccably dressed man with silver hair entered the room and kissed Hermione's gloved hand.

"I apologize for not warning you about company Hermione but I realize I do not have your address." said Riddle from the piano.

"I'll give it to Mary before I leave tonight." Hermione decided to worry about the technicalities later. "How are you acquainted with Tom Mrs Mason?"

"Do call me Diana and Tom I'm insulted! I am his dear baby sister." Diana laughed lightly kissing Tom fondly on his cheek as he began to play Dinah Washington.

"Tom told me about your chance encounter but little else. You live in Little Hangleton?"

"Yes with my uncle Edward Prince."

"I went to school here I never heard of any Prince." Diana probed her.

"Well my uncle has only lived here a while and I myself moved from France when my parents were killed last year."

"You poor child!" gushed Diana.

"This war brings nothing but despair." said Mr Mason darkly.

"Lets not speak of war tonight. My older brother is back from the dead and we have delightful company to distract ourselves completely!" persuaded Diana. "Hermione come sing with me".

As Diana and Mr. Mason danced, Hermione sat beside Riddle playing the chords now and then. Mary entered a few songs later and announced dinner ready.

Riddle escorted her to the dining area and quietly said to her "I hope you don't mind but after last week I thought you'd be pleased that I was reconnecting with my family."

"Not at all Tom!" Hermione protested. "I am so so pleased you took my advice and see how happy you are."

"Thank you Hermione for coming into my life." Riddle kissed her hand softly before seating her in her chair.

Diana was as promised, delightful company. She was well travelled and well read. She followed all the latest art and literary circles and was full of amusing anecdotes. Mr. Mason was an archeologist and was regularly cruising to fascinating places.

"The Amazon was the worst. I braved the forest the first day and once I saw the size of the spiders spent the rest of the month at the hotel. I don't know Edgar managed it." Diana shuddured.

"It was well worth the deadly encounters when we found the stone remains of the indigenous ancestors. Tom you would have loved to see some of the paintings we found in the broken infrastructures. Quite intricate they were. Say why don't you join us next time old sport? We're going to Rome next summer for my paper on Pompeii."

"Oh do join us Tom!" Diana pleaded him, her cheeks glowing.

"I'll think about it" Riddle conceded.

"Tom I hate to see you in this big house alone. Why won't you marry?" Diana asked him exasparated. "There's plenty of women I know who would jump at the chance."

"It's true Tom. You're handsome, rich and charming. Nothing stopping you from living the rest of your life." Mr Mason supported his wife.

"And I would love to have a little niece or nephew" said Diana dreamily.

"Enough." hissed Riddle, grabbing a bottle of wine and leaving the room.

"Oh it's all my fault" cried Diana. "I pushed him too far."

"Diana dear he'll be fine. Just overwhelmed I daresay."

Hermione excused herself and went searching for Riddle. She found him in the courtyard outside drinking the wine straight from his bottle.

"Go back inside" Riddle barked at Hermione, wiping his mouth with his shirt.

"Drinking isn't the answer." Hermione pryed the bottle from his fingers.

"They think they're so perfect with their perfect marriage and their perfect lives." Riddle's voice dripped with bitterness.

"You could have what they have."

"I lost my chance at happiness a long time ago."

"You're barely forty Riddle! It's true. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"I'm damaged and a drunkard."

"Everyone has history."

"I have a son I know nothing about and his dead monther's ghost haunting me." Riddle sat on the stone step, his head in his hands with anguish.

"You regret losing him, thats what matters." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

Eventually he recollected himself and joined his siter and brother-in-law in the smoking room where they had just begun a game of poker. Diana rushed to his side and kissed him in apology. Riddle smiled at her a little as he took a seat and watched the game unfold. Hermione excused herself an hour later saying that she'd told her uncle she'd be back before eleven. Diana hugged her goodbye and Riddle walked her to the carriages once again.

"Diana hosts a Christmas dinner at her place every year, it's quite something and I was hoping you would escort me?" Riddle asked her, his eyes shining in the dark.

Hermione kissed him on his cheek and said "I'd be delighted to."

"I'll send you a formal invitation next week" Riddle smiled as she waved him goodbye. Hermione yawned as the horse clip clopped away down the winding path to Little Hangleton.

A.N. A bit of romance following the war drama. Hope it wasn't too mushy. Keep reviewing my dear dear readers, so happy seeing the followers increasing. Again plenty of errors but I cannot be bothered to redraft so soon after writing. Give me a week or two!


	16. Chapter 16: The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Sixteen: **The Yule Ball**

Black stood by the entrance hall tying and untying his velvet blue bow tie, looking anxiously at the stairs every now and then, ignoring Malfoy and Prewitt's banter beside him. The first dance had already started and Hermione, Scarlett and Xander were running fashionable late.

All three boys however stopped to watch three figures descending the marble steps. Black had eyes for only one woman in star sapphire blue. Hermione trailed behind her eyes focused on her two inch golden sandals, concentrating so she wouldn't slip. The satin gown she wore was artfully draped from a gold necklace, that felt like mesh on her skin it was so light, attached to the dress as one piece. There was something Egyptian about it with it's geometrical patterns woven with chains of fine gold and at the centre of each shape was a gem in a shade of deep blue. Each one completely unique.

Black's eyes were drawn to the wide ribbon in the same blue of the gown tied around her waist. There was something sinfully wicked about the fact that only a necklace and a ribbon held her dress together. Her hair had been barely tamed allowing it to follow its natural curls but with a sleek finish. A midnight blue head band with a dark blue feather was wrapped asymmetrically around her head. Her facial features were simply enhanced except for her lips that were shaded a dark crimson red. Rosaline had somehow managed to transform her into a dark beauty.

Hermione caught Black's gaze, ran to him and twirled so the dress rippled under the light. She showed him her dangerously exposed back, turning her head so she could see his reaction. Black's eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped towards her, touching the ribbon tied around her waist, then wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear "Exquisite." Hermione turned to face him, straightened his bow tie and kissed him softly. She eyed his tux appreciatively, the hard lines accentuating his broad tall frame.

"Shall we?" Black offered her his arm. She took it graciously and entered the magnificently decorated great hall. The ceiling was charmed to resemble a clear night sky, lights were provided from floating candles in elaborate crystal holders. Beautiful rose arrangements sat on small round tables around the dance floor. A five piece jazz band was situated in front of the high table playing an upbeat number. Dancers waltzed and sauntered around the room animatedly. The atmosphere was light and free. Dumbledore and Rosaline stole the limelight as they danced the Charleston at the centre of the room. Rosaline wearing a shocking pink chiffon dress and Dumbledore an electric blue suit complete with matching loafers.

Riddle and Rosier danced gracefully around the hall looking quite the perfect pair. Rosier observed critically the other girls dresses while Riddle looked thoroughly bored. As the song ended he released her abruptly and went to a round table that lined the dance area for a drink. Riddle sat back on a chair and sipped a butterbear distastefully. Reaching into his robes he brought out a flask and tipped the contents into his glass. Rosier watched him pouting her crimson mouth.

"Aren't you going to tell be how beautiful I look tonight?" She simpered. Riddle looked at her for a minute, his eyes dropping to her low velvet sweetheart line revealing a little of her lacy black bra underneath.

"Beautiful" he smirked. Rosier blushed and reached for a glass of champagne.

Riddle watched the couples dance. His eyes drawn to Prince he fought his impulse of dragging her off the dance floor so he could teach her what happened to those who defied him. He smiled at the thought of drawing her blood, torturing her ever so slowly.

Rosier watched Riddle glare at Prince and wondered what his obsession was with her. This girl was fast becoming a nuisance. First stealing her beau away from her and now her lover?

A few tables away Potter sat with Lyall Lupin and his date, downing champagne glass after glass. Lupin watched him disapprovingly.

"Enough." Lupin vanished the contents of the next glass with his wand. Potter only grabbed another, his eyes trained on his former girlfriend.

"Why does she have to always look so fucking beautiful?" Growled Potter. Lupin's date sighed and walked away without a second glance.

"You cost me my date." Lupin groaned looking at the Ravenclaw go and then at his intoxicated friend. What he sacrificed for loyalty.

Lupin watched Scarlett dance, laughing at something Gideon Prewitt had just said as he twirled her smoothly. Indeed his eyes wasn't the only ones on Scarlett. Half the males at the dance were watching her.

"Isn't that what you love about her?" Lupin himself couldn't imagining dating Scarlett. Beauty like that should be taken in small doses.

Potter bared his teeth as he saw Prewitt lean into Scarlett, his lips almost brushing hers. He stood at once dropping the champagne on the floor and walked to the smiling couple. Lupin followed hurriedly attempting to pull him back only to be thrown to the ground. Black seeing the danger ahead let go of Hermione and pushed Potter back aggressively.

"Nothing to do with you Black" Potter hissed, sprawled on the floor beside Lupin.

Scarlett and Prewitt finally noticed the brawl taking place a few feet away from them. Black whipped out his wand and looked warningly at Potter who did the same. Scarlett ran in front of Black and looked pityingly at Potter.

"Damion what are you doing?" Scarlett asked him incredulously taking in his drunken state and his dualling stance.

Potter stumbled forward, grabbed her hand and began walking to the exit. Prewitt brought out his wand and stunned him with his back turned. He shrugged apologetically at everyone and said "For his own good."

"Don't blame you mate." Lupin said, gesturing for Black to help him shift Potter out of the hall.

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she stood watching Damion being dragged out in utter humiliation. Hermione walked up behind Scarlett and gently guided her out to the courtyard. The stars were out in force tonight. Scarlett looked up at them as she sat down on a stone bench. Hermione took her in her arms and comforted her. Xander soon joined them with Malfoy who did his bit by calling Potter every name under the sun, eventually making Scarlett laugh.

Malfoy kneeled before her clutching her hands as Xander sat on the other side of Scarlett. "Repeat after me. Potter is an arsehole."

"Potter is an arsehole." She smiled at him. "A good for nothing selfish little prick who-"

"Woah that'll do love." Grinned Malfoy.

"Thanks guys" Scarlett hugged Hermione and Xander.

Eventually they all headed back inside to enjoy the remainder of the evening. Hermione lingered by the doors and debated waiting for Black when she heard a soft scream coming from the dungeons. She sprinted down the corridor, pulling out her wand as she did so and found Lestrange kissing a bound Parkinson in the alcove Riddle had held her in a week ago. She sent a stinging hex at him and then released Parkinson who looked thankfully at Hermione before fleeing the darkened corridor. Lestrange turned and pointed his wand at Hermione who was suddenly frozen by his wolfish glare. She panted heavily fighting the occlumancy defences that threatened to fall in the face of such familiarity. Lestrange put his wand away, prowled towards her and gripped her waist painfully in place.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione's golden eyes looked fearfully into his black irises then at his leering red mouth as he brought them forcefully down on hers, biting hers so hard he drew blood. He pressed her against him and stroked her exposed back and she let him. She closed her eyes and turned into stone as he went through the ritual she'd suffered many times as a war prisoner. She opened her mouth and let out a silent scream.

"Lestrange." A voice snarled. He didn't stop, too lost in the thrill of his hunt. "Crucio"

Lestrange dropped to the floor twitching violently. Hermione shook her head out of her trance and looked at her saviour. She immediately drew her wand when she saw it was Riddle. He was distracted however by the writhing man on the floor. Lestrange's silent screams filled the corridor with a potent fear that lingered with Dementors.

Hermione saw with horror his eyeballs roll back into his skull and looked back at a possessed Riddle, his hand completely steady as he brought Lestrange to the edge of insanity. Hermione disarmed him, not prepared to watch any longer, even if it was Lestrange.

Riddle slowly turned and looked at her. She was gripping both wands still trained on him.

"This is how you treat your rescuer?" He asked politely. He unnerved her completely.

"Why would you save me?" Hermione shuddered.

"I could hardly stand by watching him defile you, now could I?" Riddle smiled eerily.

Hermione continued to shake violently. Riddle approached her but she fell back in fear sending a poorly aimed jinx at him.

"I'm going to go back to get help." He hesitated.

"No!" Hermione gasped, the wands dropped as she held her knees and rocked herself against the stone wall.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Ok." Riddle stood quite unsure what to do. She seemed to be suffering a panic attack. He conjured a blanket, placed a warming charm on it and slowly approached her once again. She didn't move so he kneeled in front of her and gently pulled the blanket around her. Her eyes were no longer on him but fixed in mid-air. Riddle sat down beside her, looked around the corridor before placing a hand on her back. She seemed to be soothed by the action so he edged a little closer and circled his thumb in a way he hoped was reassuring. The rocking eased and a few minutes later the shuddering too ceased. He dropped his hand from beside her in case she returned to her senses and cursed him for touching her.

Hermione awoke from her first night in a dingy little cell underground. She groaned as she moved her back, sore from sleeping on the stone floor. She rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to gain warmth from the damp that infested in her skin. A death eater approached her cell and unlocked the rusty iron gate. "Hello beautiful" the older man smirked, his mouth was red and cruel. Hermione watched him in detatched apprehension as he stroked the crotch of his trousers, his beady eyes on her the whole time.

"Hermione?" He called her quietly, trying to pull her out from whatever rabbit hole she'd plummuted into.

Hermione jumped up, startled, looked around at the empty corridor, threw Riddle's wand back at him and ran back to the entrance hall. Once there she saw Black hurry down the marble steps smiling as he saw her waiting for her. As he drew closer he frowned noticing the shaken state she was in.

"I'm sorry our evening was cut short." She apologized not ready to share what had almost happened to her once again.

"It's not over yet" He murmured taking Hermione's hand and walking her up the stairs. Her feet were throbbing when he finally stopped at the Astronomy Tower. Hermione went out before him and saw the cushions and blankets on the stone floor beneath the starry skies. Dozens of tealight candles floated around them looking like burning fireflies in the dark December night.

"I thought we could maybe sleep out here tonight?" He asked a little nervously.

"It's very romantic" smiled Hermione shyly, taken aback that anyone would find her worthy of such thoughtfulness.

"Too much?" He frowned.

Hermione shook her head and lay down patting the spot beside her. He joined her as she kicked her heels off and rested her head on one hand his hand caressed her sides. She shivered at his touch separated only by a layer of silk and leaned in to capture his lips in a deep kiss. As their mouths moved more erratically Hermione sat up, pressed Black down on the floor and placed her knees on either side of his waist watching his eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you want me?" She murmured, her lips nibbling his ears, her hands weaved through his dark hair. She could hear Black breathing heavily and moved her lips down to the hollow of his throat, her teeth gliding across sensitive skin. He groaned unable to say much else. She lifted her head so she could see him. His silver eyes were dilated. She saw he was biting his lip and laughed softly. "Do you want me?" She repeated, her eyes shining with laughter.

Black responded by untangling his hands from hers, circling her waist and untying the ribbon so it fell in a pool of blue beside them. Hermione looked at him as she reached to the clasp at the back of her neck and released it. Black watched the material fall away revealing her naked breasts in the star light. He pulled her under him and stroked her jaw. "Beautiful." He whispered as he trailed his kisses down to her neck, breathing heavily causing her to groan with pleasure. Her hands made quick work of his buttons as he finished the job she stared at his streamlined body, pale skin and the trail of dark hair going southwards from his naval. She kissed the tender skin just above his belt, flicking her tongue as she did so. Black hissed as he retaliated by pinning her hands above her head and kissed her nipples. As he kissed and sucked his other hand trailed down between her legs, finding her clitoris he pressed gently against it causing her to arch her back.

All thoughts of Lestrange and Riddle fell away as Black teased her mercilessly. His thumb circling her little nub and two fingers pressed against her entrance. She thrust her hips forward wanting more of him, more contact, skin on hot burning skin. Squirming under him she released her arms from his hold and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his trousers. Black stopped her, his face looking strained with restraint. Hermione only nodded while helping him out of his trousers. As soon as his penis emerged, fully erect, Hermione grinded against him, the head of his cock against her clit, causing both of them to moan with pleasure. She sunk her nails into his smooth back as her body convulsed under him with her first orgasm. As the last wave passed Black thrust all of him easily inside of her, didn't wait for her to adjust before moving again. Hermione clinged onto him helplessly, all abandon lost in the feel of him inside of her. Black held her hips aggressively as he slammed into her repeatedly looking at her head thrown back he thought he'd never see a sight so beautiful. As he plunged deep inside of her she came a second time. He groaned at the feel of her walls tightening around his sensitive penis. With one last push he stilled as he came hard and fast inside of her. His semen spilled down inside her thighs. He collapsed beside her, panting, both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. "Fuck" Black swore. Hermione laughed and entwined her fingers tightly in his.

A.N. And this is why this fanfic is on a mature rating! Too much or not enough? Only one way I'll know. Review please my dear readers.


	17. Chapter 17: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 17: **The Chamber of Secrets**

The first evening of the Christmas holidays Hermione Prince could be found in the Gryffindor common room, curled up with a book with an enchanted cover on the topic of magical beasts and where to find them. Her eyes were heavy with sleep as she listened to the sound of the crackling fire. Few students had stayed behind in the castle, not that she would be complaining. Riddle was sure to be in Hogwarts, brewing his plans for the opening of the chamber of secrets and Hermione was going to ensure not one single petrification would take place. Meanwhile her training would have to begin incorporating spellwork for duelling. These thoughts were constantly at the back of her mind. The book fell from her hands as she finally dozed off. Dreams of fighting the ancient creature, the basilisk, swirled behind shut eyes. She was wielding the sword of Gryffindor as the creature surrounded her, ready for the kill. The beast opened his mouth, baring its poisonous fangs as Hermione lifted the sword high above her head.. She felt fangs pierce her skin, blood gushing from her arms, poison invading her bloodstreams as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Hermione!" Gideon Prewitt shook her awake. Hermione awoke, her brow sweating, breath raggd with panting. "It was a nightmare, you're safe" comforted Prewitt, holding her head against his chest, circling her back with his hands. the soothing motions slowed down her breathing as she wept in front of a boy she barely knew. A boy who'd be killed in the first wizarding war. Fear turned into fury, her fingers curled into fists, her eyes narrowed as she would no longer wait for riddle to make the first move. She would venture down into the chamber and kill the basilisk before Riddle would discover how to unleash the beast from within.

Hermione fled from prewitt's arms leaving behind a bewildered boy and raced to the library. Casting a disillusionment charm she entered the Restricted Section searching for any material on serpents and how to kill them. She also looked up on parseltongue but found very little on how to speak the language. She'd need to know how to open the chamber and then summon the basilisk. All night she spent pouring over ancient books finally coming across the book she'd found in her second year.

To those who are unfamiliar with Hermione Granger's past I will recount briefly the adventures Hermione and her two friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, encountered in their second year in Hogwarts when the heir of Slytherin reopened the chamber of secrets. The chamber of secrets is famous in legend but very few believe in its actual existence. The chamber was created a thousand years ago by one of the founders of Hogwarts; Salazar Slytherin. Home to the king of serpents the basilisk would purge the school of blood impurity. Mudbloods would be murdered by one glance of the beast whose looks could kill. Since the death of Salazar only the heir of Slytherin had the skill to reopen the chamber. Only with parseltongue could the chamber be opened and only with parseltongue the beast controlled. When Ginny Weasley was finally taken to the chambers itself Harry and Ron discovered the entrance of the chamber in a girls bathroom. With the aid of a phoenix Harry Potter fought the basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and triumphed as he drove a basilisk fang into the heart of Tom Riddle's diary.

Hermione knew it was is Riddle's final year he would open the chamber but she was not prepared to wait for the first victim. One line from the book Most Macabre Monstrosities clutched in her pale hands echoed in her head; the basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it. Hermione left the library exhausted but with a determined glint in her eye. Now. She had a little visit to make the next day.

Hermione stood outside the Gaunt shack on the outer edge of Little Hangleton midst the woods. The building was half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. The trees blocked all light and the view of the valley below. The walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows which were tiny and thick with grime.

The House of Gaunt are the last surviving descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Tom Riddle's entire name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His middle name taken after his grandfather Marvolo. As Hermione stood among the trees she had no idea what to expect. She knew Morfin Gaunt lived here alone, his sister and father no longer alive and he would soon be framed by Riddle for the death of Riddle Senior. But Morfin was a parselmouth and as hermione walked to the door she convinced herself she was killing two birds with one stone. How she had no idea. Raising her hand to knock on the door she flinched at the sight of a snake hammered to the door. Rotten and decayed she covered her mouth as she knocked thrice on the door. No one answered. She decided to try the window. Carefully she crept past the nettles and tiptoed to a dust covered window and knocked again. Hermione peered in but could see nothing due to the grime.

Hermione screamed as she felt an arm snake around her waist and a knife at her throat. Not again she groaned.

"Hello prettyyyyy" Morfin whispered in her ear. Hermione could smell his putrid breath. Morfin took her wrists and dragged her into the house. Hermione did not dare struggle, allowing him to tie her up to a chair, her wand still in her holster. One flick of the wrist and she'd have Morfin on his knees but she played for time. There had to be a way to get him onside.

"Morfin, please." Hermione spoke softly. "I didn't mean to trespass".

Morfin laughed and opened a can of beer, watching her like a bird catching prey.

"You're a pretty little thing" Morfin almost sung. "What brings you to the lions den?"

"I believed I'd entered the snake's nest" Hermione replied lightly gesturing to the front door.

Morfin laughed wheezily, making screeching scratching sounds, his breath ragged and heavy.

"Clever little witch! Or is she a filthy muggle?" He pondered, his head angled to the side. The last sentence was unintelligible to Hermione. All she heard was hissing.

"How does she know my name?" Morfin wondered aloud bringing the knife's point to Hermione's lips and tracing it down to her throat.

Morfin was dressed in rags. His thick hair so matted with dirt the colour was indistinguishable. Missing several teeth, his eyes looked in opposite directions. He was the very image of a sociopath.

"You are the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin." Hermione gushed with awe hoping flattery would work. "I wanted to meet you because of the legend… the legend of the chamber of secrets."

Morfin pushed her jaw up with the knife and stared at her, eyes wide and mouth gawping.

"The chamber of secretss?" Morfin repeated stupidly.

Hermione nodded, her eyes widened and feverish.

"I'm a student at Hogwarts and I think the legend might be real… in fact I think I know where the entrance is." Hermione whispered seductively in Morfin's ear.

Morfin clapped his hands with joy.

"The beast inside will be set free on all the mudblood filth! He'll gobble them all up!" Morfin almost skipped with joy.

Hermione leaned forward so her lips almost touched his and whispered "But I need you Morfin"

Morfin breathed heavily watching Hermione's lips.

"I need you to teach me parseltongue" Hermione continued to murmur, her eyes heavy with desire.

Morfin licked his lips and replied "And what do I get in return?"

Hermione giggled.

"Whatever you desire" she breathed heavily.

Morfin reached behind her, his body pressed against hers as he released her bonds with his knife. Hermione stood and circled Morfin, pushing him back into the chair. Hermione slowly removed her cloak, letting it drop on the floor before unbuttoning her shirt, one by one, her gaze firmly set on Morfin as she did so. The silk blouse pooled to the floor revealing a black lacy bra. Her grey pleated skirt dropped to the floor. Only clad in her underwear Hermione prowled forward and straddled his lap. Behind her glazed expression Hermione's skin crawled, wondering how far she'd have to go along with this charade.

"Now Morfin. How do you say open?"

Morfin spitted out a hiss and a snarl. Hermione repeated after him and he nodded eagerly.

"Good girl." He purred tracing his finger around her lips.

"How do you say I summon the King of Serpents, the greatest of all four?"

Morfin translated once more, his eyes feverish from longing as he unclasped her bra and kissed her neck. Hermione groaned as his fingers brushed her nipples and his mouth demanded her attention. Not wanting to prolong the foreplay now she had what she needed she untangled her limbs from his waist, her hands in his filthy hair before standing back, flicking her wrist so her wand was grasped firmly in her hand.

"Witch wants to play?" growled Morfin.

Hermione screeched as he pounced, knife in hand. Hermione attempted to disapparate but Morfin had grabbed her wrist as she turned and disappeared.

In Hogsmeade she stood naked, exposed to the elements in the Scottish winter. Morfin wrenched her wand from her hands and wrestled her into the frosted grounds. They were some distance away from the village on a path sheltered with trees. Morfin pinned Hermione under him unzipping his trousers and he hungrily kissed her breasts.

From a distance Hermione could hear drunken jeering coming closer and closer. Morfin pulled her from the path and gagged her mouth so no sound could escape her lips.

"Take me to the veil, I'll be cursed with her kisses, drowned in the sea for my missus. Oh what a witch was she!" A crowd of young men sang off-tune, off-key and off-sync.

Hermione bit hard on Morfin's hands as the voices passed, he whimpered and Hermione managed to scream "Hel-" before he gagged her with his fist. Tears fell from her eyes as Morfin whispered "Whatever I wish you said my pretty" brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Morfin positioned himself between her thighs and pushed himself into her. Without lubrication it was painful but he continued. Hermione closed her eyes and gave up the struggle as the humiliation washed over her. Silent tears fell as Morfin groaned and rocked her into the icy ground. From the pathway a dark shadow lurked unnoticed by the beast and his prey. Tom Riddle stood hidden in the darkness, hearing the whimpering of Hermione Granger and the grunting of Morfin Gaunt. Eventually Morfin ejaculated and with a groan he released Hermione who lay still, puppet like in his conquest. Riddle stepped towards Morfin who heard the leaves rustle and twitched his ears. Buckling his belt he ran into the woods leaving Hermione naked and unconscious in the blistering wind.

Riddle watched her pale naked figure, saint like against the leaves, her nipples erect and her lips bruised from kisses and he felt a shiver through his spine that was nothing to do with the cold. Riddle hesitated before unclasping his cloak and covering her body. Picking up her wand, he bundled her into his arms and made his way towards the castle.

Hermione woke up feeling sore in between her legs but otherwise warm and without pain. Her eyes fluttered open to emerald green covers and curtains and an unnervingly familiar scent of clean soap and musk. hermione gasped when memoried from the night before flooded her mind. Morfin taking her in the open air. She sat up and searched frantically for her wand and froze when she saw Tom Riddle fast asleep on an armchair by the bed. It slowly dawned on her that she was naked and her breathing quickened as she reached for her wand by the bedside table and made to leave the bed. The bed creaked and Riddle's eyes snapped open to see Hermione tiptoe away from his bed.

"Going somewhere?" Riddle drawled.

Hermione turned suddenly and grabbed the covers to cover her body. Blushing furiously Hermione just stared at Riddle. Riddle threw her a shirt which Hermione grabbed and wore no longer meeting his gaze.

"What happened?" Hermione croaked, her imagination running haywire.

"I found you in Hogsmeade last night and brought you back here, I thought you'd value your privacy so I didn't take you to the hospital wing."

"Thank you".

Riddle merely nodded as she scurried out of his quarters, conjuring a skirt as she ran from the dungeons her face glistening with tears. It wasn't the first time but it didn't hurt any less. The shame. The humiliation. The depraved pleasure. And this time, she'd played a dangerous game. Her body in exchange for vital information.

Hermione collapsed once she'd reached the common room and caught that scent of clean soap and musk again. Stroking Riddle's shirt she realized it was the second time he'd had come to her rescue. The darkest lord of all time seemed destined to be her saviour. Hermione didn't know what to think of Riddle anymore. With her dalliances with his father and his courteous dare she say noble and chivalrous behaviour Riddle was less Lord Voldemort, more… human.

After a deep slumber Hermione prepared her descent into the chamber. Wearing a leather vest, a heavy belt around her waist for her pouch, dagger and a scabbard holding a goblin-wrought bayonet. Her hair tamed into a french plait Hermione threw her invisibility cloak over her as she left her dormitory. No one passed her as she made her way to Ogg's chicken coop and captured a sleeping rooster. Cradled in her arms she walked back into the castle and up to the second floor. The bathroom was not out of order in this time as no ghost haunted these toilets. Ensuring she was alone and locking the bathroom she walked to the sinks to find the one engraved upon with a serpent. Finding the etching on the side of a copper tap she hissed as Morfin taught her and stepped back as the sinks rearranged themselves. Like a pentagon shaped rubix cube the sinks moved forward and sunk into the floor revealing a hole in the ground, a pipe that seemed to go on forever. Holding the rooster in her arms she closed her eyes and jumped. The pipe twisted and turned covered in slime and filth plunging her deeper into the castle and beyond the dungeons. Eventually the pipe leveled out and she shot out the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

"Lumos" she whispered. Bones littered the grounds, some resembled human skeletons and she felt like retching. Long shadows cast along the narrow tunnels as Hermione walked further down the twisting caves. Water dripped from the caves. Her footsteps echoed and the sound of her breathing seemed illuminated in the otherwise haunting silence. Hermione walked on for hours, her head feeling lighter as she followed the twisting and turning of the labyrinth to the chamber of secrets. On the last turning the tunnel ended and upon a solid wall two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Again she hissed as Morfin had instructed and the two serpents parted. The halves slid smoothly out of sight. Hermione stood at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber, breathing heavily. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Hermione let the rooster down and drew her bayonet from its sheath, holding her wand in the other. Hermione walked down the chamber, head bowed, nose flared and eyes resembling slits. She looked a lioness prowling to kill. Her heart banged against her chest but her mind was clear as glass. At the end of the chamber a statue high as the chamber itself loomed into view. The giant face was ancient, with a long beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous feet stood on the smooth chamber floor.

Hermione continued her prowl as she hissed the second order. Slytherin's gigantic face was moving. His mouth opened, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. Stirring inside the statue's mouth, something was slithering up from its depths.

Hermione was hypnotized for a moment before tearing her eyes away from the serpent to avoid his deathly gaze. She sensed the serpent's head inches away from her, seeing its forked tongue as it hissed threateningly.

Taking a hesitant step forward she focused her wand and waved "Hypnosis". Squinting she looked and cast the spell again. The basilisk skin was resilient to magic. Only cast in the eye would the spell take effect. She commanded the serpent to sleep before lifting the bayonet above her head and forcing the blade into the head of the basilisk. The spell appeared not to have taken effect as it struggled to free itself, thrashing its tail, lifting its head and taking Hermione with her.

"Fuck."

Unable to look the beast in the eye she attempted to charm the beast once more but the basilisk thrashed so violently her wand fell from her gasp. Hermione groaned and drew her dagger and climbed the scaly beast by piercing the dagger into its skin. Eyes shut she finally found one target, the blade pierced one eye and gouged out the eye hating herself for such butchery. She dared to look down and drew in a sharp intake of breath. The floor was a fair way away. Feeling her way she striked again and the beast seemed to howl in pain and fell fast to the ground. Unsure she had plunged into his second eye she stabbed again and hearing a nasty squelch she gouged the second eye. The beast's jaws snapped shaking her hold on the bayonet. Placing all her body weight against the sword she flew to the ground taking the sword with her. Once grounded she squinted at the snake and saw both eyes a bloody hollow.

"Sorry" she said weakly, thankful she'd eaten nothing in the last 24 hours as the beast opened his jaws baring its poisonous fangs and she kneeled to the ground and thrust the sword upwards. As the beast's jaws clenched forward she moved further into the snake's mouth escaping its fangs by a millimeter. Pulling the sword out she moved further into the snake's jaw and beheaded the beast from within. The forked tongue eventually went limp and Hermione emerged from the mouth of the basilisk. Breathing heavily she collapsed and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the beast. The beast was enormous. It must be fifty feet in length with bright, poisonous green skin and as thick as an oak trunk. She stroked its pierced head and shivered at a closer look at the bloody hollowed eyes. The world's most beautiful killing machine. The rooster stalked past, pecking at her wand.

"Fat lot of help you were" Hermione growled, taking her wand from the silent rooster. Using her cloak she pulled a few of the serpent's fangs. Sealing them into a glass jar she cast an imperturbable charm and put the jar into her pouch.

Feeling pleased with herself she got to her feet and gathered the rooster into her arms. Hermione pulled the dagger from the serpent's eye with a grimace and placed it back in its sheath. Feeling much lighter Hermione almost skipped her way back to the bathroom, conjuring a broom to get her back up the grimy pipe.

A.N. I'm aware it's been almost a year but I haven't given up! I've had a re-read and I'm going to do a major edit. Really unhappy with the characters in her year and the quick defeat of Grindelwald. So keep an eye out on earlier chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. It's dark and isolated. The psychological impact will follow soon.


	18. Chapter 18: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter 18: The Ghost of Christmas Past

During the holidays the house tables were replaced with one round table for both staff and students seeing as most students returned home. Hermione Granger had thus found herself seated in between Professor Slughorn and Tom Riddle on Christmas Eve. The professor was engaged in conversation with Rosaline.

Towards the end of a very tense meal Rosaline stood and tapped her wine glass to gage everyone's attention.

"I will be hosting a little gathering in my quarters following dinner. No dress code required and plenty of wine provided!"

"Here, here!" applauded Slughorn.

"I trust you'll be going?" spoke Riddle quietly.

"Like I have a choice" Hermione snorted.

"Excellent." Riddle lifted his glass to Hermione and drank the contents in one.

Riddle offered her his arm. Hermione accepted and followed the company out of the great hall. Neither attempted to make conversation, both lost to their thoughts. Riddle stood some distance from her, despite their arms being linked, but held on to her with a firm grip. Hermione had a hard time remembering this young man was going to become the most feared man in the wizarding world. Because of this man and his quest for immortality and power she would lose her family, her friends, her innocence… It was 1942 and Hermione Granger did not yet exist. But her suffering lingered with Hermione Prince. What was her plan? Be one step ahead of Riddle? Thwart his every plan? Kill him? Rehabilitate him?

"Do you think we are born to fulfil our destiny?"

Riddle laughed softly.

"We forge our path Hermione. Talk of destiny is for weaker men. Nor you or I are… weak" he spat the word out as if it caused a bad taste in his mouth to speak it.

"A man who has committed evil can then become good?"

"Hermione, Hermione…" Riddle almost grinned. "What is good, and what is evil?"

"You tell me Riddle."

"There is only greatness. Men who seek it, those who envy it and those who fear it."

"I suppose you are seeking it".

"Ah, but I already have it. I was born great." Riddle whispered in her ear.

"And what is greatness?"

"The achievement of great things…. Immortality for instance."

"And love?"

"Opium of the masses"

"Love is the most powerful weapon in the world"

"Love is for fools" Riddle hissed.

"Perhaps for those who have yet to know it." The voice came from behind them. The young couple turned to see the deputy headmaster looking seriously at Riddle.

"Professor" Riddle bowed his head, allowing Dumbledore through.

"You grew up an orphan." Hermione said gently blocking the entrance from Riddle.

"And what of it?" Riddle challenged her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"A hard life when most take unconditional love for granted."

"I survived."

"Your heart grew cold to numb you from your losses." Hermione almost pleaded that he understood.

"Who are you to speak on behalf of my heart?"

"I am one who had known love and lost everything dear to me, including my life. I know a kindred spirit when I see one. Our eyes are empty and our hearts frozen."

"You endow upon me the flaws you harbour." Riddle sneered.

"Then explain to me why you pursue me?" Hermione demanded, her hands clutching his shirt, desperate that he would see.

"Don't flatter yourself." Riddle removed her hands and threw her against the door. Turning on his heel, his cloak whipped behind him as he stormed off.

Hermione breathed heavily, wondering whether either of their hearts would learn to thaw again. The door opened and Hermione almost fell if Rosaline had not caught her.

"Hermione! There you are. In you go dear, and get yourself a drink. Actually, take mine. You deserve this." Rosaline held Hermione's face in her two hands dotingly. "You deserve your life".

Hermione sipped the glass of champagne and wondered if it was true. So far she was living as if she had nothing to lose. Only a future to save and not even that of her own. It was 1942 and she was stuck here. Her family and friends were distant in the future. What life could she have here? A tear fell from her eye. And from that day Hermione's heart began to thaw and anothers began to crack.

Riddle stood before his mirror, his hands clenching its frames, his head bowed and his breath heavy from running. Slowly he brought his head up to face his reflection. Empty eyes and a frozen heart? All he saw was the heir of Slytherin. A man destined for greatness. Curling his fists he hissed and punched the mirror so a fragmented boy looked back at him.

"Let me introduce you to the most darling creature Edmund!" Diana weaved her way through her guests and presented Hermione to a tall fair haired man with piercing blue eyes. "Hermione this is my very single brother-in-law Edmund Mason. Edmund, this is Hermione Prince."

Diana's eyes sparkled with mischief as Edmund pressed his lips on Hermione's gloved hand.

"I must tend to the drinks but please, talk!" Diana turned and swanned off to the kitchens.

"Well, hello Diana's single brother-in-law" Hermione smiled nervously.

"Hello Diana's most darling creature" Edmund retorted.

"Oh she doesn't rest!" giggled Hermione.

"She fancies herself a character from a Jane Austen novel."

"You read Austen?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"All gentleman should be versed in great literature."

"And I have no idea why you remain single, Mr. Mason" Hermione said with mock wonder.

"Yes, nor I now I come to think of it." Edmund looked very seriously at Hermione before bursting with laughter. "I must say, you really are the most darling creature. How do you know Diana?"

"Oh, I've only met her the once. I'm friends with her brother, Tom.. Tom Riddle?"

"My goodness, really? The old man has friends?"

"Oh shh, he is not completely friendless."

"I suppose with a friend like you, he needed no other."

"Mr. Mason, really…" Hermione blushed.

"Call me Edmund, I insist." Edmund smiled before taking two glasses of wine from a waiter and passing one to her. "To darling creatures."

"And single brother-in-laws!" laughed Hermione.

They spoke throughout the evening and Hermione felt oddly light. Her cheeks ached from laughing. She couldn't recall the last time she felt so whole, so complete. Edmund Mason was a doctor living in London. He had a smiling face and a charming laugh. Hermione felt she could easily become lost in those deep blue eyes. Alphard was a mere memory, a boy… Edmund was a man, with a worthy occupation and… Hermione scolded herself. Diana had turned her into a wanton woman!

Hermione looked across the table and smiled as she saw a deeply uncomfortable Riddle being pestered by two young beautiful women. Diana watched from the head of the table and winked at Hermione. The meddling matchmaker!

"I don't think either are worthy of Riddle's hand in marriage" Edmund whispered to Hermione.

"Oh, they look amiable enough."

"Fortune hunters. The pair of them. And we all know Riddle likes his women humble."

"We do?"

"You know the man better than I do. Nursing a broken heart for that farmer's daughter all those years back. Then got himself tangled with that beggar Gaunt, knocked her up and abandoned the woman and her son."

"You malicious gossip!"

"I'm not saying that I approve or disapprove…" Edmund sighed. "I would see the man married and content with an heir. As he is… digging his way to an early grave."

"Right" Hermione spoke with gritted teeth.

"Oh Hermione. I didn't mean to speak ill of the old man. I'm actually quite fond of the fellow."

Hermione turned her attention to her turkey and ignored him for the rest of the meal. As the guests retired to the living room Mary came in to let Riddle know there was a guest at the door wishing to speak to him. Her face was pale and she seemed to shake, as if she'd seen a ghost. Hermione left Edmund and Edgar to hear him enquire after the guest.

"He says his name is Tom, master, Tom Riddle." Mary squeaked.

Riddle sharply made his way to the hallway, Hermione followed closely, placing herself under a disillusionment charm.

Standing by the door was Tom Riddle Jr. Riddle stared at his son, unable to muster a single word.

"Father?" Riddle spoke a little hesitantly, though the cool edge to his voice could not be mistaken.

Riddle made a strange noise and went forward to embrace his son. "My son."

Riddle didn't move, unfamiliar to such gestures of affection.

"Unhand me you filthy muggle" Riddle sneered. Hate clouded his vision, his hands twitched to draw his wand and teach his father to abandon his pregnant wife.

"You...you're one of of them?" Riddle's eyes welled with tears. "Son I had only come out from years of poisoning. She drugged me! Hoodwinked! When she announced that she was pregnant I couldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. I wanted nothing to do with her."

"Save your apologies." spat Riddle. "I'm seeking my maternal family."

"The Gaunts?" Riddle said pathetically. "They live on the outer edge of the town that way. In a shack. I don't know if they still live there but that's all I know. She lived there with her brother and father."

Riddle turned to leave.

"Tom… You must know how sorry I am."

Riddle only paused before leaving.

Riddle watched his son walk off in the distance, tears falling rapidly as he clenched the doorframe, threatening to fall. Hermione lifted the charm and went to him, holding him as he slid on to the floor.

As midnight struck all guests had said their goodbyes but the Masons who were staying at the manor for the holiday. Edmund persuaded that she stayed the night not wishing her home at such a late hour. Hermione yielded, only because Riddle had retreated into himself, paling as if he'd seen a ghost. Diana sought comfort for her brother's woes in Hermione while the Mason brothers continued playing poker into the night.

Riddle stood at the entrance of the Gaunt shack sneering at the snake hammered onto the door with distaste. Morfin opened the door and drew his dagger.

"The muggle returns!" Morfin smirked. "She's dead and gone. Good riddance."

"Point that dagger elsewhere if you value your life" Riddle threatened him quietly, pointing a wand to his neck so fast Morfin blinked.

"Your his son?" Morfin stared at him unbelievingly. "You look exactly like him. Younger now I think about it. Well, what do you want boy?"

"Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets?"

"You as well?" Morfin frowned.

"What do you mean Gaunt?"

"Not uncle Morfin then?" Morfin laughed.

"Who?"

"Some witch. 'Bout your age. Curly hair. Pretty little thing."

Riddle clenched his jaw.

"What did she want?"

"To open the chamber. Asked me to speak parseltongue."

"Crucio" Riddle hissed. "Fool. You dare impart the secrets of Salazar the great?"

Riddle dropped his wand. Morfin took the chance to seize his nephew by the neck and began to strangle him.

"Incarcerous" Riddle bound Morfin in ropes and adjusted his tie with a look of disgust. "This is what the last of Salazar's descendents have come to? Inbred filth?"

Without a second look Riddle disapparated.

Brunch the next morning was a lavish affair. Diana was taking full advantage of the manor and Mary thrived under the attention. Crumpets, pancakes, strawberries, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, pouched and boiled, fresh orange juice, aromatic coffee and teas, sausages, sizzling bacon, porridge with every likely topping. It made Hermione's mouth water.

"Good morning." Edmund greeted Hermione graciously.

"Morning." Hermione nodded.

"Now, now, that won't do. Not enough sleep?"

Hermione merely grumbled. Amused, Edmund returned to his newspaper.

"I can't get that brother of mine to leave his chambers!" Diana burst in looking flustered.

"Diana." Edgar called her to him. She sat on his lap while Edgar feeded her a slice of toast.

Edmund and Hermione looked at each other a little repulsed.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Hermione waved her hand as she filled her plate.

"My poor nephew!" Diana sighed. "At this very house and I couldn't see him. Was the boy really so angry? Upset understandable but angry? Does he know what his mother put Tom through?"

"Time." Edmund advised. "A few months and he'll come around. I'm sure. Who wouldn't want to be an heir to the Riddle's?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, I must depart. I'll need to be at my practice by this evening."

Diana made a fuss at these words but Edmund held out a hand.

"I will be hosting dinner in London in the New Year Diana and you are all invited." Edmund looked particularly at Hermione.

"I too will need to.. depart." Hermione finished her cup of coffee and giggled to herself at their antiquities. Edgar and Diana soon became too consumed with each other to notice their two guests pardoning themselves and making their leave.

Riddle had spent his entire day in the Great Hall waiting to confront the curly-haired witch. Riddle had no idea how she would come to know where the chamber lay and whatmore who the descendants of Slytherin were. Did that mean she knew that Riddle was heir? And what more, why? Why would a Gryffindor, mudblood sympathiser have any interest in divulging the deepest secrets of Salazar Slytherin? It was infuriating that this witch would turn up and in mere months discover what he'd searched for ever since he first heard of the legend in his first year. There was something sinister going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. As dinner ended and with it the inane chatter of Horace Slughorn. Riddle followed the Prewitt's to the Gryffindor common room. Waited a while after they'd enter to repeat the password "devil's snare".

Upon entering he cursed when seeing it empty. He had no wish to trespass into her quarters. Turning to leave he crashed into the very woman he'd been looking for.

"Riddle?" Hermione gasped.

"You and I have matters to discuss." Threatened Riddle.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione ignored the threatening tone of his voice and breezed past him with a book in hand. Lying back on an armchair by the fire she looked at him questioningly. She elaborately flourished her arms. "Do take a seat Mr. Riddle."

Riddle sat opposite her and immediately asked her "What do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione's heart raced. "The chamber of secrets?" she whispered.

Riddle nodded impatiently.

Hermione folded her legs and rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd be well-versed in all things Slytherin, Riddle."

"I am." Riddle growled.

"Well, there is this legend that Salazar Slytherin-"

"Don't patronize me Prince" Riddle spat out. "I am perfectly familiar with the legend. I mean of its location."

"They say it is here in this castle." Hermione squeaked. Riddle knew and she was about to be murdered.

"I don't want to know about the rumours you insufferable witch! I want to know where the entrance is and how you know?!" Riddle had lost it. Hermione had never seen him so enraged. His face was red and his hair dishevelled.

"I have no idea.." Hermione flustered.

"I saw Morfin."

"Morfin?"

"Yes, Morfin Gaunt. And I know that you know." Riddle breathed, holding his wand between his two hands he recollected his features and sunk back into his statue of perfect indifference.

"Yes, well." coughed Hermione. "Scholarly interest."

"Scholarly interest?" Riddle repeated with a curl of his lips.

"Yes. I wanted to see for myself."

"See?" Riddle stood up and looked down at the witch in wonder. "You saw the monster of Slytherin?"

Hermione was getting hot round the collar. How would he respond to know that his serpent had been slayn? She decided there was no shame in it. She stood up and looked squarely at him.

"I killed the serpent. I beheaded the basilisk." The pride in her voice was clear.

Riddle only stared.

"Riddle?" No response. "Urm, Tom?" Hermione gently shook his shoulder. Instantly Riddle crashed into her once more. Claiming her lips, his hand clutching her face, her hair then snaking around her lips. He wanted to devour her. Hermione at first was unable to respond but as his tongue sought entrance, she yielded and placed her arms around her mortal enemy.

A.N. Unedited, just wanted to get it out there and hear your responses so please, please r&amp;r. I know you're reading so please, take a few seconds to review. Even if it's one word. I do take the suggestions on board.


	19. Chapter 19: A New Year

Chapter 19: **A New Year**

When Riddle had finally released her he had ended up back on the sofa, Hermione pressed up against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist. His groin painful with unfulfilled pleasure as her hands stroked the bare skin above his belt. Breathing heavily, Hermione began to panic and began to untangle her limbs from his but Riddle clenched her wrists and pushed his pelvis forward making her moan with desire.

"Where does my lioness think she's going?" Riddle teased, speaking against the corner of her mouth while unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione sighed as his mouth trailed kisses to her naked breasts while one hand was stroking up her thigh bunching up her skirt around her waist. Hermione could barely think straight as Riddle flicked his tongue over her nipple. With one hand he stroked her underwear damp from his ministrations. Steps could be heard from the stairs. Hermione attempted to button her blouse but Riddle held her in place as the Prewitt's descended into the common room.

"Hermione?" Fabian almost laughed.

"Riddle?" Gideon stared, his mouth wide open. Riddle merely turned and glared.

"We are occupied as you are fully aware" Riddle spoke with an edge of impatience as Hermione covered her bare chest.

Fabian raised his hands and blew a low whistle.

"And this is the common room, as you are fully aware" Gideon emphasized common.

Hermione disentangled herself and stood a distance away from Riddle.

Both Prewitt's then turned for the portrait hole, Hermione followed closely.

"Wait!"

"Whatever that was is none of our business, so…" Fabian grinned.

"How could you do that to Alphard?" Gideon rounded up on Hermione.

"Alphard and I.."

"Save it." Gideon grumbled before storming off. Fabian shrugged apologetically. Turning round she came face to face with Riddle.

"And what have you got to say for yourself?" Demanded Hermione, furious with herself for losing control.

Riddle smiled smugly before heading off the same direction as the Prewitt's. Hermione watched him leave, thoroughly flummoxed. Hermione shook her head as she headed for her book, staring at the words, unable to focus. Well, at least he hadn't murdered her.

The next few days Hermione spentin isolation, walking the grounds and reading. The loneliness was strangely comforting. In the mornings she ran before breakfast and napped till noon. The evenings she roamed in the forest growing familiar with all its paths and creatures. The centaurs watched her carefully but let her be seeing her to be no threat. Hermione found a clearing by a stream where she would lie back some nights and star watch, simply listening to the sounds of life around her. Feeling like this she could remember what she was fighting for. Peace. Hogwarts was magnificent. Beautiful and resilient. Never would she allow a war to taint its walls and blood to shed on its grounds. Magic would be nurtured. Innocent protected. Children guarded and their hearts and minds taught to blossom.

Hermione had almost drifted to sleep when she heard a tinkling of laughter. "Mother said she is the one the centaurs talk of" A young girl's voice whispered, so softly it could have been mistaken for the leaves rustling in the breeze. Yet it was melodious. The voice of carefree youth. "The time traveller?" A boy asked excitedly. "She is rather beautiful, for a human." The girl said thoughtfully. "She looks too young to have so much on her shoulders." "We should give her a gift before she wakes!" The boy suggested. "Yes Oberon!" Their voices became fragmented. Hermione mourned their absence in her dream state. When she finally awoke she found that she had a flower crown weaved into her hair. It most the most delicate and delightful piece of craftwork. The ivy was worked like silver and the flowers like gems. Hermione looked around hoping to see the creatures that had gifted her with such a keepsake. She saw nothing, and heard nothing. Before she left she whispered thank you.

Hermione grinded to a halt and collapsed by the tree beside the lake. She conjured water from her wand and placed the tip by her mouth and soaked her head with water. Her heart was thumping, her breaths quick and shallow, the stitch in her chest aching. Hermione smiled at the sheer strain of feeling. She was alive.

"Good morning" Hermione sat upright in less then a second and turned to see Riddle leaning against the tree, a book in hand.

Hermione lay back and enjoyed the brisk winter air in the morning light.

"Why do you run?" Riddle enquired politely.

"To keep fit".

"Not looking into dragon slaying.. or basilisk hunting then." Riddle's lips quirked into a half-smile.

"It makes me feel in control."

"Ahh" Riddle nodded. "Control."

"Yes." Hermione closed her eyes. "It's empowering, invigorating… makes me feel alive."

"Because you need reminding?" Riddle enquired.

Hermione frowned. It was too close to the truth.

"Yes." She whispered.

Riddle didn't answer and for a few moments they sat still in each other's presence. She didn't feel threatened and he felt somewhat at peace. Riddle listened to her breathing slowing. Watched her lying against the wet grass. Her wild curls entwined in the overgrown grass.

"Breakfast should be served soon." Riddle got to his feet. "See you in there."

She barely responded. Soaking up the early sun and revelling in the feel of her skin against the damp ground. Minutes passed and her stomach growled. Reluctantly she made her way to the shower rooms and then to the Great Hall. Upon entering Rosaline waved her over to a seat beside her. Hermione smiled at the witch who sipped a coffee while reviewing her plans for the party she was throwing with her sister that evening.

"Happy new years eve!" Rosaline beamed at Hermione while pouring her some coffee. "Good run?"

"Wonderful." Hermione enthused. "I've beaten my personal best."

"Congratulations dearey. Though why you go to through such rigorous training is beyond me. You put the auror department to shame."

"Well I'll be looking to start duelling practice soon. And some help would be much appreciated." Hermione looked slyly at Rosaline.

"I warn you. I might be more of a hindrance than assistance but sure, why not. I could do with some practice." Rosaline smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a duelling club together." Hermione hesitated.

"Ooh, you should talk to Edward about that." Rosaline clapped her hands. "He was quite the dueler back in the day."

"Edward?" Albus enquired. "I should dare think he still is."

"Hermione's thinking of starting a duelling club, professor" Rosaline looked fondly at her charge.

"Excellent idea."

"Professor.." Hermione hesitated. "I was also hoping to ask you for some private lessons."

"In what area were you thinking?" Dumbledore looked down his half-moon spectacles at Hermione.

"In occlumency sir." Hermione asked nervously.

Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised.

"An ancient art I regret we fail to teach in Hogwarts. Well, Hermione it would be my pleasure. However my schedule is quite chaotic so we may have to arrange lessons by and by". Dumbledore winked at her before returning to conversation with the headmaster.

Hermione almost squealed with delight.

"Hermione!" Rosaline handed her a yogurt filled with summer fruits and a whole banana. "I need your help with tonight."

Hermione listened to Rosaline droning on about decor and music and dresses while she ran through spells and drills from her Order training days. Though she had her eye on one dark lord, an efficient defence programme was necessary for times of war and peace.

That afternoon Rosaline flood the two of them to her sister's apartment in London. The apartment was in a trendy part of Islington. The flat itself cramped but the shared rooftop was huge, but lacking. Hours later the rooftop was transformed with fairy lights and dozens of chinese lanterns. Small round bar tables were covered in ivy vines, candles and rose petals. Rosaline had hired a four piece band for the night. Just before 8 Hermione was dragged down into Rosaline's sisters room for a makeover. Alice, Rosaline's sister was as much a beautician as Rosaline. Hermione was dressed in a emerald green sequin dress with spaghetti straps that was much too short for her comfort. Her eyelids were covered with black glitter and her lips coloured a ruby red. Her hair was pulled back with gel and straightened. Released she ran downstairs and looked down the crowded streets for Alphard, Abraxas, Scarlet and Xander. They had planned to arrive together, meeting for pre-drinks at Scarlet's. Shivering she hugged her arms, jumping when she was almost knocked over by a hug from behind.

"Hermione!" Xander held her tight restricting the oxygen in her lungs.

"I...can't...breathe" Hermione choked out.

"Xander." Scarlett tutted pulling her off Hermione.

Hermione turned and saw Xander and Scarlett beaming at her looking glamorous in their flapper dresses. Scarlett wore black, her hair in ringlets with a feather head band and Xander wore bronze, her straight hair fashioned in a low bun. Behind the girls stood a grinning Malfoy looking overly dressed in a tux and Alphard in a white shirt and a gold embroidered waistcoat and matching tie.

Alphard ran forward, picked her up and spun her in the air. Hermione laughed and demanded he put her down. Lastly Alphard shyly approached her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Break it up now" Xander grumbled while Scarlett cooed.

"I've missed you" Alphard murmured. Hermione squeezed his hand in response and guided them up to the party. By the time they arrived a dozen people had already congregated in the party. The band had started playing and drinks floated for the guests with firewhiskey and elf mead on the table for the guests.

"Ooh" Scarlett gasped, clapping her hands with joy and headed to the dance floor dragging Abraxas with her.

"How's your summer been?" Xander asked while slurping a bright green cocktail.

"Oh.. quiet." Hermione thought of the basilisk and dining at the Riddle's, regretting the secrecy she had even with her friends. "Yours?"

"My families driving me up the wall!" Xander sighed. "My brother Sebastian had a son and I'm stuck babysitting him most nights. The boy's a right pain in the arse. Constantly awake and watches you like a hawk. Doesn't cry too much though so… Thanks for the present Mione. Always wanted my own sneakoscope."

"Thanks for the concert tickets. Though I've never heard of the Pygmy Puff's before. I'm guessing the second ticket is for you?" Hermione laughed.

Xander only winked before leaving to speak to Rosaline. An awkward silence ensued. Alphard was looking intently at Hermione who grew flustered under his attention and looked at her feet instead.

"And I loved the dreamcatcher Alphard. Beautifully crafted." Hermione smiled at Alphard, taking a moment to take in his handsome features once more. She'd forgotten the silver quality in his grey eyes and quite how black his hair was.

"You're staring." Alphard said softly.

Hermione looked away and took a deep breath. She looked around at the party which was well under way now. Abraxas was now dancing with Xander. Scarlett was laughing as two men attempted to win her affections. Rosaline was entertaining a gathering of guests.

"Nice party." Alphard nodded, opening a beer.

Hermione only nodded, downed a shot of firewhiskey and selected another. Hermione's hand was stilled by Alphard.

"What?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you're getting wasted, so am I." Alphard downed a shot and then pulled Hermione to the dance floor. An upbeat dance number by Benny Goodman began to play and Hermione was led by Alphard into twists, turns, lifts and twirls. Rosaline had all the limelight as she was thrown all over the dance floor, clicking her fingers and shimmying her shoulders. The live music drowned out the sound of the city. Surrounding them the city was under blackout for the wartime but Rosaline had placed shield charms all around their vicinity. It must have been quite a sight for anyone flying past, airborne, a square of coloured lights surrounded by darkness.

Hermione slinked away after a few more danced. She was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic and Alphard had gotten progressively more drunk and so progressively more handsy. But every time she closed her eyes she could only think of Riddle's wicked mouth. Downstairs at the street entrance she sat on the concrete pavement with a bottle of elf mead in hand.

"Fancy company?" A tall gentleman in breeches was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette watching her with interest.

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione slurred. The stranger passed her a cigarette and Hermione accepted, sucking in as he lit it for her. She started coughing but enjoyed the light headed feeling that followed. The music could be heard seven storey's below, laughing and tinkling. Hermione watched the cars go past and couples and gatherings walk past, dressed to the nines. The city was celebrating and for a few hours it seemed that people forgot. Wartime ceased one night to allow people a time for hope and laughter.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried. The man looked at her with concern. Hermione flicked her wrist and found the wand tip alight. "No, no, no, no" Hermione grabbed another cigarette, lit it with her wand and disapparated.

The riddle manor doors were wide open. Hermione ran in and saw Riddle senior backed up against a wall, a broken crystal gin glass by his feet and a young seething Riddle pointing his wand to his father's neck.

"Riddle!" Hermione screamed.

Both Riddle's turned to see the silhouette of a weeping woman holding out her wand, directed straight towards Riddle Junior.

"Prince?" Riddle squinted at her dropping his wand hand in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's tone of voice was incredulous.

"A reunion with father dearest" Riddle snarled. Riddle Senior stood up, still a little shaken, tears in his eyes.

"You had your wand at his throat!" Hermione accused him angrily.

"Let's not go throwing out accusations Hermione." Riddle walked towards her tilting his head ever so gently. "How do you know my father?"

"Family friend" replied Hermione heatedly going over to Riddle Senior and embracing him tightly.

"Step away" Riddle warned her.

Hermione turned and disarmed him without a word.

"You were going to murder him." Hermione stated.

"You're family friends with my muggle father. No, no Hermione. That doesn't wash with me. You also happened to know my uncle. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were infatuated with me. But no, this isn't a schoolgirl crush. It's obsession."

"Coincidences."

"There is something odd about you Hermione Prince. Turning up in the middle of a school term in the final year of school. Appearing, quite literally, out of thin air." Riddle was moving closer towards her. Hermione held two wands trained on him, forcing to keep her face neutral.

"My parents were murdered!"

"Yes, yes… in France. Funny that. You don't have a French accent. Where in France did you live?"

"Bordeaux"

"And how exactly do you know my father"

"A friend of my uncle."

"I don't believe you, Prince. If that is even your real name."

"I wish I cared, Riddle. Now get out before I call the aurors."

Riddle came forward and wrenched his wand from her fingers, turned and slammed the door behind him.

"Tom?" Hermione called gently.

"You're a witch?" Riddle asked weakly.

Hermione nodded.

"You saved my life… My son just tried to murder me." Riddle laughed bitterly, walked to the cabinet and drank from the bottle straight.

"I know it's a lot to process Tom but you need to trust me. And…" Hermione hesitated. "You need to forgive him. He's grown up in an orphanage and they didn't treat him too well. He's had a hard life."

"Him I can forgive." Riddle sighed. "Whether I can forgive myself or not…"

"You are a good man. You listen to me Tom Riddle. You've been paying for your misfortune the last seventeen years and it's time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and started living again. I know how it is. I've been there. It's the easy way out. To whither away. But you and I, Tom, we survive." Hermione clasped his hand in both of hers and looked him in the eye. Riddle brought a hand to her cheek and gently cupped it.

"Take care of my son, Hermione."

"I'll do my best." Hermione kissed his forehead before disapparating to London.

Hermione wobbled on the pavement and was caught in time by a pair of able hands which then proceeded to wrap around her waist.

"Where did you disappear off to Ms. Prince?" Alphard murmured in her ear.

"Oh… nowhere." Hermione lied guiltily.

A countdown began. Alphard spun her round and as the New Year began his lips found hers. It was a gentle kiss. Tame and restrained. Hermione couldn't help but crave the unadulterated way in which Riddle had kissed her. She groaned. Mistaking the groan as a noise of pleasure Alphard deepened the kiss. Moments later they came apart and Hermione smiled shyly.

"I've got to go." Hermione whispered apologetically. Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and was gone.

Walking up the steps of the entrance hall Hermione swayed slightly, a bottle of elves mead in her hand. She found Riddle on the last step, sinking into the darkness.

"Prince." He greeted her coldly.

Hermione stopped to look at him gazing at the sky.

"Riddle. I just stopped you murdering your father and this is how you thank me?" Hermione pouted, the drink was taking over.

"You're drunk." He simply stated.

"How could you take a life of a man you barely know?"

"I… I don't have to explain to you."

"No you don't. But enlighten me."

"You said it yourself. My heart is cold. I'm fucked. Fucked up. My mother would have been alive, if he hadn't turned us away. I could have grown up in a normal family and been loved and loved."

"I thought you said love was for fools" Hermione teased him. "Opium of the masses."

"It is" he grumbled childishly. "I wanted to see if I could do it. That power… Being in complete control. You feel like God."

Hermione sat next to him and passed him the elves mead. "We are human Riddle." She said thoughtfully. "Perhaps opium is exactly what we need."

Riddle chuckled. "I never wanted to be human… but with you I feel human. Vulnerable and…" Riddle turned to look at her. His eyes on her lips.

"How much have you had to drink?" laughed Hermione.

"Enough." He murmured before crushing his lips against his. His tongue ran between the parting of my lips. His teeth gnawed painfully at my bottom lip. Hands in my hair.

"Ugh" Riddle stopped taking his hands from my hair. "What is that?"

"Oh, gel" Hermione said sheepishly.

Riddle wiped his hands on his trousers, stood up and offered her a hand. Hermione took it curiously. Riddle walked her to the Forbidden Forest. Finally he broke the silence.

"I was going to do something tonight…. something dark." Riddle began.

"Darker than usual?" Hermione teased. "I'm glad I was there to stop you."

Riddle stopped walking and looked down at her.

"See this." He showed her the ring on his forefinger. Hermione gasped. The Peverell coat of arms was scratched upon the black stone. Of course. His first horcrux.

"I was going to place a bit of my soul in there."

Hermione squealed with fright.

"Riddle, you absolutely terrify me, you know that?" Hermione breathed heavily.

Riddle smiled charmingly.

"Why thank you, Ms. Prince".

"What do you mean you were going to?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"To achieve the ripping of your soul you need to commit an act of great evil." Riddle hesitated. "Murder. Which made me wonder. What ripping your soul must mean. What it must do to you. It must dehumanize you and not in a divine way."

"Oh, you would love that. Elevated to the gods."

There was a short pause. Riddle struggled to speak. Pain visible on his features.

"I don't want to die." Riddle whispered.

"You fear the unknown." Hermione comforted him. "We all do. But you can't escape it. Only delay it. Once a great man told me, death is only but life's next big adventure." Hermione smiled.

Riddle snorted.

"You are incredibly intelligent witch you know." Riddle said after a while.

"I know." Hermione agreed, grinning.

"Modest too" Riddle laughed.

"You don't laugh much." Hermione said to him sadly. "Such a shame. You look so handsome when you're not brooding."

"I'm not good for you Hermione."

"Who said I was good for you?" Hermione retorted.

"Oh you are. You are my perfect brand of heroine."

"That almost sounded like a declaration of love." Hermione teased.

"I don't think I'm capable of it. You see, one incredibly clever witch once said to me that my heart was made of ice."

"I think you'll find ice is capable of love once exposed to a burning flame."

"Are you my burning flame?"

Hermione laughed.

"I'm not too good with poetry I'm afraid."

"I reckon you should drink more. I have a feeling you'll wake tomorrow and resent yourself for speaking so 'foolishly'."

"Well, let me finish my part and we can return to loathing each other tomorrow." Hermione breathed in deeply. "Hermione Prince, I have never found a witch to have the courage to challenge me, to scold me the way you do. You aren't afraid of me. Once people look behind the charming exterior, the charade of studious headboy, they flinch. You don't blink."

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What are you saying Riddle".

"Help me."

Hermione gasped.

"I want to be human. I want to be capable of love. I want to be loved."

Hermione pressed his head against her breast and stroked his head gently. Tears falling from both their eyes.

"Oh darling, how I wish those things to."

On New Years Day Hermione woke up with a banging hangover. Groaning she got out of bed and decided to forego training that morning. Seeing as it was almost noon she decided a long hot bath was in order. Hermione sighed with pleasure as she sunk into the tub filled with fragrant bubbles and forgot the other side of Riddle she'd witnessed the night before. Riddle had a good twin is all. She would continue keeping an eye on him. Destroying every horcrux he planned to make. Severus Snape would never succeed in overhearing the prophecy. The first world war would end before it began. If she had to murder him herself… Hermione swallowed. She submerged her whole head in water and rose again. Gripping the tub and gritting her teeth she promised herself she'd do it. Rising from the bath she shook her hair and grabbed a towel. In a dressing gown she hurried to the owlery. Scarlett responded swiftly accepting her invitation to accompany her to Edmund's dinner that evening and suggesting Hermione come to her place first to get dressed.

The clock had just struck five when Hermione knocked on a quaint cottage door. She had expected a lavish manor and was pleasantly surprised. A small boy answered with golden ringlets and baby blue eyes. He blinked at her a few times before yelling "Anna!" He looked back at hermione and said "she'll be down in a minute." and walked back inside the house. He'd left the door open so Hermione supposed she was allowed inside. The little boy sat in the lounge with a bowl of fruit in front of him. He looked extremely focused as his hand went back and forth the paper with a paintbrush. Hermione took a seat and looked around. The cottage was very homely. She could smell fresh apples and caramel from the kitchen. Photographs filled the wall and a hearty fire burned by the mantelpiece.

"Hermione!" Scarlett called from upstairs. Hermione went up the stairs and saw Scarlett's head poking out from the bedroom on the far right. Hermione walked to her room and wondered if an explosion had taken place. Clothes were everywhere. Hanging from the wardrobe, the drawers, the doorway. Clothes on the floor, the bed, the radiator.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Scarlett said unapologetically, shoving a dress her way. It was a red raw silk dress with a huge bow at the back. She felt like a christmas present. Scarlett turned on the muggle radio and fussed over her hair, trying to tame her curls so it would fall in waves. All the while they sipped cocktails and Scarlett told Hermione about their dreadful holiday to her grandmothers in Wales during Christmas.

At seven they flooed to the leaky cauldron and caught a taxi to take them to Baker street. Knocking on the door Hermione adjusted her hair and looked nervously at Scarlett. Diana answered and squealed with delight. She fawned over Scarlett and the two became the best of friends. Hermione sat on the sofa with Riddle who seemed to have recovered from last night. Edmund was introduced to Scarlett who took an immediate fancy to the charming doctor and diana left the pair with a triumphant grin plastered to her face.

"She's seventeen isn't she?" Diana whispered to Hermione. "She'll be of age in a few months. I'm convinced they'll be engaged by summer and then I only have Tom to sort out."

Hermione gave a sympathetic look to Riddle and then glanced at Edmund and Scarlett. They did look a pretty pair.

"It's a wonder Edmund hasn't been conscripted into the war" an elderly woman spoke loudly during dinner. "My son is in India, leading the natives across sea to Ethiopia."

"Well some doctors are still required at home Aunt." Edmund smiled at her coldly.

"I see." She replied making it clear she didn't see at all.

"Don't encourage her". Edgar whispered to Edmund.

"We can't all be bleeding heroes" Edmund muttered under his breath.

"This was has gone on long enough" Riddle growled. "It won't stop till that madman's got a bullet in his head."

"Oh Tom, let's not speak of war tonight. Most days I can't escape it."

"Be thankful your husband is home and safe." Mrs. Mason drawled.

Diana kissed her husband and smiled sadly.

"Hermione, don't you ever wonder how the wizarding world stand by and allow destruction where it could easily be stopped?" Scarlett frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Hermione replied honestly. "I suppose it's best we don't meddle at all."

Hermione and Rosaline left shortly after dinner. Rosaline was stopped by Edmund and Hermione waited patiently by the door. A few minutes later Scarlett joined her with a grin plastered to her face.

"Scarlett?"

"Later" Scarlett mouthed, taking Hermione's hand and disapparating back to the cottage.

"He kissed my hand" Scarlett swooned.

"Are you meeting him again?" Hermione asked, amused by Scarlett's theatrics.

"He's taking me dancing!" Scarlett said dancing as if it was a complete novelty.

"How's he picking you up?"

Scarlett waved her hand.

"Oh shh, mere formalities."

"And did you tell him you happened to be a witch?"

Scarlett ignored her, her head in the clouds. She was preoccupied with images of her in a white dress. Married to a doctor! Edmund would do very well indeed.

Hermione felt dreadfully homesick the next few days. She missed Harry and Ron. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny… It would be years before she'd see them again and they wouldn't know her… Unless the young Hermione Granger was born again. Could the universe accommodate two Hermione Grangers? Hermione shook her head. She was romanticizing her past. She had left behind a dystopia. Never did she wish to return there.

The weekend before the first day of term Scarlett pounced on to her bed. "Hermione! There we were waiting for you in Hogsmeade, thinking you'd come to greet us. I thought we could go to the Three Broomsticks but no, here you are sleeping!" Scarlett dragged the covers off of her as hermione attempted to cling on, her eyes remaining shut.

"Hermione sleeping." She pouted.

"No, Hermione greeting best friend." cooed Scarlett tickling her stomach. Squealing Hermione got up and sat up grumpily against her pillow.

"Didn't you go running this morning?" Xander asked lazily, stripping to her underwear and getting into bed.

"Yes I did, then came back for my customary nap till noon." Hermione looked accusingly at Scarlett.

"Oh goodness. Why have I become the enemy?" Scarlett held out both her hands, eyes wide and mouth frowning.

"You'll get wrinkles." Hermione yawned and lay back down on her bed.

Scarlett grumbled and decided to join Hermione in bed. Lying on her stomach she played with Hermione's hair.

"Want to tell me what happened between you and Alphard on New Year's Eve?" Scarlett asked gently.

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, you know where I am if you do." Scarlett sighed, stroking her hair she held Hermione. Hermione felt at ease in her embrace. Perhaps she could be home in this era.

That evening the three girls walked across the grounds after dinner. All three had completed their homeworks and were feeling too vacant to do any more reading. NEWT's were coming up and even Hermione was anxious. She'd not completed her seventh year in Hogwarts and was frequently reminded by Professor Prince that she'd have to do her best seeing as she'd be indefinitely living in this time period. One afternoon Hermione was summoned to the professor's office to discuss career prospects.

"I know you would make a fine auror Hermione but I wonder if it is what you want to do and not a life you had to lead".

"Professor…" Hermione hesitated. "I've always thought about working in the Department of Mysteries"

Professor Prince looked warily at Hermione before sighing deeply.

"The Department of Mysteries does not accept applications. They make invitations."

"And how does one acquire an invitation?" Hermione spoke softly.

"According to their needs they adapt their criteria."

Hermione slumped back in her chair.

"I suggest you apply for the auror programme and hope for the best" Professor Prince smiled apologetically at her.

"But sir! I want to research and explore and discover. I don't want to fight my entire life. I want to delve deep into the arts of sorcery. Time travel and wandlore and immortality" A hungry glint in her eye had the professor weary of the witch before her for a moment before shaking his head and reminding himself this was his ward, an ambitious witch, not the future dark queen.

"It sounds like you are looking to become an apprentice." Professor Prince smiled. "You will need to acquire Outstanding in potions, history of magic and transfiguration."

"Whose apprentice would I be looking to become? Dumbledore?"

"Oh no Hermione. Have you heard of the witch Nyneve?"

"No…" Hermione thought hard.

"Muggle legends, and wizard ones too, know her more famously as the lady of the lake."

Hermione gasped.

"She's alive?"

"Certainly. She lives a quiet life in Wales but she continues in her exploration of witchcraft. Alchemy. She takes an apprentice once every hundred years or so. I will ask Dumbledore to write to his friend Nicholas Flamel. Flamel is an alchemist on good terms with Nyneve."

"Sir, that would be…" Hermione was speechless.

"I'm not making any promises. I suggest you apply for the aurors training programme in the meantime."

"Yes, sir!" Hermione stood up and leaned forward to kiss the professor's cheek. Squealing she skipped out of his office. The professor chuckled to himself as he reached for a quill.

The term began with a vengeance. Seventh year students were avoided at all costs. Burdened with homework and spell practice there was no more time for late night chess matches or lazy strolls on the grounds. Hermione pored over books on medieval history and alchemy on top of her usual workload. She hardly saw Riddle except during classes and mealtimes at a distance. She spoke to Alphard about taking a break until exams were over. He supported her wholeheartedly and quietly she hated how she put off her true feelings. Professor Prince informed her that Dumbledore had sent an owl to Nicholas Flamel and he would let her know if there was any news. In her readings she discovered that the body of Nyneve. She read more of the dark sorceress Morgan Le Fay whose spirit was rumoured to continue to haunt this world. Barely a life form she continued her existence by borrowing the bodies of the willing. Hermione looked at the paintings of the witch with awe. Her beauty was unparalleled to anything she'd seen before. Hermione was envious. Knowing of the achievements by Nyneve and Morgaine Hermione was inspired in her studies. She pushed herself in a way she was never able to do before. In her own time it was only her mind that committed. Now it was her mind, body and spirit. Training intensified. Abraxas could no longer dream of keeping up with her. Dumbledore had begun private lessons with her to strengthen her mind. Already a beginner, a student of one of the best, Severus Snape, Dumbledore taught her the subtleties of the art form. It went beyond mere defence. It was late February when Hermione began to think seriously about starting a duelling club. Tom Riddle seemed to have gone quiet but Hermione knew his meetings continued and while she had promised to help him she honestly had no idea where to begin. He was unaware of her blood status. Riddle had a fleeting crush. That was all. That is what she told herself every time she found him looking at her from across the great hall, or in class… She was a conquest. Hermione had no idea why she was sent into the past. She could only guess that it was a mission, and distractions were to be eliminated. So while her heart could not help but quicken when their eyes met, she told herself it was adrenaline. Tom Marvolo Riddle was forbidden fruit.

A.N. 123Lamiko I'm glad you're enjoying it. I really will try my best. Keep reviewing! It really keeps my spirits up when it seems like it's not going as well as I hoped. Crookshankisaninja I love your love for Riddle. I always felt a bit sorry for him and wanted to write a story that said I believe in humanity. But I warn you... he's not all fluff and kittens. Nor is Hermione. ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Happy Families

Chapter 20: **Happy Families**

Riddle stood before seven kneeling cloaked figures in the forbidden forest. It was past nightfall and Tom Riddle was exhausted. Dark circles around his eyes, hair uncombed and a faint shadow around his jaw was evidence of his late nights in the library and troubled dreams concerning a certain curly haired witch. Riddle could not recall much of that night in the early hours of the new year but since then Hermione avoided him without any indication to her feelings towards him. There was no anger, no fear… nothing. She nodded at him when he greeted her. Worked well with him if they were paired in lessons but there was no laughter, no bickering, just polite indifference. He missed the fire in her eyes when they debated in history of magic. Now she would raise her hand and address the teacher to respond to his views. All in all, she was gone. The distance was cold and for the first time in his life, it hurt. Not that he would ever admit it to himself. Instead he threw himself into his studies, the same way she did, and continued his meetings with his death eaters. He read further into the dark arts and the practical implications of the creation of horcruxes.

"Arise" Riddle ordered. "You are dismissed".

Riddle was almost weary of these meetings. But he was patient. Their allegiance was most necessary for his success. When Riddle returned he saw that he had received a letter from Caractacus Burke. Allowing himself a small smile he put the letter aside and fell into bed.

Slughorn had called him into a meeting one afternoon regarding his future prospects. Slughorn assured him a prominent position in the ministry would be a shoo-in after doing a year or two as junior assistant to one of the department heads in the ministry. Riddle nodded along though he had no interest in furthering his political career. Malfoy could take care of the formalities. He needed a place to read further on the dark arts without looking over his shoulder every ten minutes. A job flexible enough where he could receive leave for excursions, rub shoulders with potential allies and which paid enough to cover his basic needs. That letter was no doubt the acceptance of his application to work for Mr. Burke in his antiques store in Knockturn Alley.

The next day as Riddle stopped at the notice board to put up the new schedule for Prefect rounds he saw a large poster with the words Duelling Club emblazoned in spiky black writing.

_Calling all 6th and 7th year students for Hogwarts very own duelling club run by Hermione Prince with the assistance of the notorious Edward Prince. If interested please attend our first session in the Great Hall on Monday at 8PM. _

Tonight. Riddle made a note to attend. It would be fine practice and perhaps he could see Hermione in action. He had a feeling it would be a show to remember. Perhaps he'd have the chance to duel her himself. Smiling he walked into the great hall at breakfast and watched Hermione sipping her usual coffee 8 in the morning head buried in the morning paper. AN owl swept down and dropped a copy of the daily prophet on his head causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice. He looked around and saw Hermione reading her paper but he could have sworn a smile was playing on her lips. Wiping his mouth on a napkin he opened the paper and instantly saw the headlines announcing the date of the next wizarding election. The candidates were once again Leonard Spencer-Moon, Wilhelmina Tuft and a new face, Barnaby Crouch. Riddle had little interest in politics. Frankly the whole concept of democracy eluded him. Government should be ruled by the people's superiors not the voice of the everyman. Nevertheless he read the paper every morning, scanning each and every article noting away any piece of useful information. Anyhow, the well informed are never taken by surprise. Grindelwald was a fascinating case study and he was sure to learn from every mistake. The hall became more populated prompting his time for departure. Paper still at hand he crashed into Hermione on leaving the hall.

"Can't you watch-" Hermione hissed, her books, notes and ink scattered on the floor. Riddle used a quick summoning charm and offered her his hand. She stopped talking at once and refused his hand. Silently taking her books she turned and walked away.

Riddle followed warily.

"Hermione." Riddle called after her gently. The name strange on his lips. The familiarity too intimate.

Hermione froze at the sound of her given name.

"I don't understand. Have I upset you?" Riddle asked honestly.

"No" Hermione said bluntly. "But we are not friends."

With that she turned and walked briskly to the dungeons. Riddle flinched. His blood began to boil. Insolent girl.

Taking their seats a vial of potion was found on each desk. Slughorn placed the instructions on the blackboard and wished them luck. Using Golpalott's Third Law brew the antidote to the poison in your vial. On his right Hermione had already gone to retrieve her ingredients. With the skill of a potions master she faultlessly went through the motions whilst every single student struggled, flicking impatiently through their textbooks for more information. Tom flushed at the thought of losing his top spot to Prince and worked feverishly to create the antidote. Half way through the lesson he watched Hermione cork a vial of her solution, take it up to the flabberghasted professor and return to her seat with a book in hand. The Essence of Time. It was a book he'd never seen before and clearly highly theoretical and that of advanced magic. Engrossed she paid no attention to the grumbles of the rest of the class at her ease and perfection. Riddle finished just before class ended. Slughorn patted him consolingly on his back as he passed to his distaste. Hermione left promptly as class ended, still preoccupied in her book as she walked to the Great Hall, unaware or he thought, of Riddle trailing her silently.

"What do you want from me, Riddle?" Hermione asked tiredly without turning.

Riddle came up to walk beside her and replied honestly "I don't know".

Hermione stowed her book away and looked at Riddle, scrutinizing his facial expressions as he looked on, deep in thought.

"Then I can't help you." Hermione said sadly.

Alphard sat beside her during lunch. Hermione saw him now and then and rarely spoke to him beyond matters of schoolwork and pleasantries.

"Good afternoon." Alphard smiled at her as she closed her book and pouted at Alphard.

"Hermione?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ever feel however more you learn you are always going to be completely out of your depth?"

"Yes but I don't see how you could ever feel out of your depth."

"Dumbledore, Flamel, Grindelwald, Cassandra… The most powerful sorcerers of our time. Groundbreaking discoveries on magical creatures, potions, spellcraft, alchemy. By the age of 16 they weren't spending sleepless nights on their NEWT exams."

"How do you know?" Alphard challenged Hermione.

"Dumbledore had won the Barnabus Finkley Prize, received the gold medal for his contributions at the International Alchemical Conference and the Youth Representative to the Wizengamot."

"Fair." Regulus conceded. "But Hermione, we can't all be child prodigies. You'll have your chance. I just know it. Meanwhile coming first in your year isn't going to hurt."

Hermione sighed and sipped her soup. Her achievements so far have been survival. An accomplished dueller with a thorough understanding of healing charms and a sound knowledge on the dark arts.

Hermione hastily kissed Alphard on the cheek before running to the library and looking up further readings on the theories of time travel and destiny. Once she had a basic understanding on the leading debate on time travel she would move onto immortality and the afterlife. Checking out two dusty volumes Hermione hurried to Transfiguration where Dumbledore passed her a note detailing their next lesson and handed her a few essays and journals on mind defence looking at various case studies involving veritaserum, the cruciatus curse, the imperius curse and the memory charm. Riddle looked curiously at her as she balanced several books and papers to her table and eagerly began flicking through some of the essays.

The class was a practical one. The professor placed the class into pairs and transfigured one of each pair into an object or animal of his choice. It was the task of their partner to turn them back into their natural form. Untransfiguration was a vague and complex piece of magic and dumbledore did not expect any to succeed that lesson. Hermione had however, unbeknownst to her classmates, been practicing the spellwork for lessons beforehand in the dark of the night in the room of requirement and after two solid weeks she had finally mastered untransfiguration. It required its own incantation depending upon the transfigured object or animal and a strong envisioned image of the natural state. In ten minutes Scarlett appeared in the place of a disgruntled looking racoon. Dumbledore clapped his hands "Bravo Ms. Prince!" and asked if she was able to vanish living creatures. Summoning a spider, he enlarged one upon his desk. "Evanesco" she waved her wand and surely it had vanished.

"Now Hermione, if you could unvanish the spider" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Hermione closed her eyes and called the creature back, a wave of the wand and the spider returned to his desk, alive and well. "Wonderful" Dumbledore murmured.

The lesson ended and Riddle was untransfigured into his natural form. Seething Lestrange warily retreated, his back faced the wall.

"Ms. Prince, Mr. Riddle" Dumbledore called her as the class emptied. "Hermione, the improvement in your classwork has not gone unnoticed. Professor Slughorn and Diggory have spoken highly of your performance. Tom, your record speaks for itself. I have thus decided to submit both your names for the International Summer Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. It is a gruelling learning institution that will take place in the States this summer at the Salem Witches Institute. Ten students will work on a personal project specializing in a subject of their choice. The discovery will be published in one of the leading academic journals today."

Hermione gasped.

"To apply you must write a three thousand word proposal of a project of interest accompanied with planned experiments, relevant case studies, bibliography and a working itinerary. The submission deadline is on May the 1st." Dumbledore passed the two students an application form. "I will provide the references and proof-read your proposals before owling them for submission."

Hermione and Riddle walked to their next class with grins plastered on their faces. As they entered Charms they both looked at eachother and Riddle whispered "May the best wizard win" before taking his seat. Hermione knew at once that she would propose a time turner that was yet to be invented. This way she could begin her apprenticeship worthy of Nyneve's time.

A few minutes past 8 Hermione jumped onto the platform and began to speak.

"Duelling is an ancient art form and though no longer as frequent in dissolving disputes it is a skill that may be required in times to come. One dark lord had fallen but somewhere another plots his or her rise to power." Hermione's eyes lingered on Riddle's before continuing. "I lost my parents to dark wizards trained to torture and kill. It would be a disadvantage if we continued to live in ignorance."

"Now duelling requires skill, speed, intuition, stamina, creativity and experience. There are other precautions that would aid you in a fight to death. Wandless magic, occlumency, legilimency… if you are a metamorphosis or animagus. But today we will begin with the most basic of spells. Disarming and shield spells. Pair up please and attempt to disarm your partner."

Most succeeded.

"Now attempt to disarm your partner."

A third of the class fell to the ground. Hermione cast a blanket charm and as they arose she asked the class for useful spells they could use to hinder their opponent without causing them serious harm. Once they had suggested the spell Hermione asked that they demonstrated. Binding charms were used, petrificus totalus, impedimenta, sleeping charms and so on. Hermione then proceeded to demonstrate a wider range of protective shields that were stronger and lasted longer. Finally she welcomed Professor Prince to the platform to duel Hermione. The duel last twenty minutes as Hermione sidestepped a freezing charm, transfigured into a dragon and breathed fire on the professor. Professor Prince fell to his knees, summoned an ice shield and was drenched in water. Untransfiguring herself she performed a Gemini spell to create six doppelgangers and casted a fog between the professor and herself. Distracted as he cast spell after spell on each of the copies, Hermione disarmed the professor and bound him in ropes. Bowing deeply she received the applause from the open mouthed crowd.

"Next week we will be working on target practice. Goodnight."

That night Hermione gathered all her notes on time travel and began sketches of the time turner she had used in the future and places to begin researching the power and properties of types of magical sand. She worked in the library with a lantern and fell asleep long after the last of the candle had melted and was shaken awake by none other than Riddle.

"Time travel?" Riddle enquired marvelling at the amount of work she'd already done, the sketches of what looked like a pocket watch and countless papers on the properties of stone and sand in different parts of Africa.

""Riddle?" Hermione yawned. Riddle had a number of books piled in his arms. Taking the seat opposite her he began organizing his workspace. Hermione noted the books were on concerned with elongating life spans and immortality.

"I suppose we could both get in." He shrugged as he opened a dusty book and continued his research.

At sunrise Hermione decided to complete her morning run earlier, go to the kitchens for breakfast and get a nap in before first lesson. Riddle has passed out on one of his books. Hermione conjured a blanket and placed it under his head, taking a minute to appreciate his long dark eyelashes and pouting lips before heading to the grounds.

Malfoy joined her as she finished her weight training. Hermione was wearing a sports bra and leggings. Abraxas released a low whistle when he saw Hermione's bare arms and stomach. "You have lady muscles!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to have a nap outdoors and she can head to breakfast with Abraxas. An hour later a sweaty Abraxas tackled her and doused her with water. Hermione sent a stinging charm to his privates causing him roll off over her in pain.

"So…" Abraxas hesitated. "What's happening between you and Alphard?"

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged. "What about you and Rosier?"

"As far as my parents are concerned it's only a matter of time." Malfoy grimaced.

Hermione stood up and offered Abraxas her hand. Taking it he got up and placed his sweaty arms around her. She ducked and raced him to the shower rooms. Walking to breakfast twenty minutes later Hermione debated whether she should ask him about Riddle's late night activities.

"Abraxas?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He replied, too focused on filling his plate with every possible dish.

"What does Riddle get up to in those meetings in the forbidden forest?"

Malfoy missed his mouth and spilled his pumpkin juice over his shirt.

"Hermione!" Malfoy hissed.

"Yes?" Hermione replied sweetly.

"How do you know?" Malfoy looked around him nervously.

"I like a late night stroll." She explained nonchalantly.

"None of your business." He growled, returning to his eggs.

"Abraxas." Hermione threatened lightly. "If you don't tell me I'll have to see for myself."

Malfoy grabbed her upper arm tightly and hissed "No."

Hermione decided to let it go. For now.

An owl flew by and dropped a letter on her lap. It was from Tom Riddle Sr. He was inviting Scarlett, Hermione and… she almost choked on her coffee. Tom Riddle Jr. He wanted to begin making amends. Looking across the Gryffindor table she saw a bleary eyed Head Boy downing coffee and nibbling on buttered toast. Finishing the last of her coffee she walked to the Slytherin table and sat opposite Riddle. Yawning he looked questioningly at her.

"I have an invitation for you." Hermione started nervously.

"Spit it out." Riddle ordered.

"Your father is having a dinner this Friday evening. He would like you to accompany me so you can officially meet your aunt and.. be reacquainted with your father."

"No." Riddle stood and marched out the Great Hall.

"Riddle, he's trying."

"Tell him there's no need."

"For me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Under no circumstance." He spat out turning to face her. "He lost any right to call me his son when he abandoned my mother."

"Riddle!" Hermione almost begged him. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You could make up for all those lost years. You don't have to live with him, just one dinner."

"On one condition." Riddle moved close to her, cornering her against the wall. "You come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "I'll meet you at the entrance steps at 7."

The week went past without incident. Hermione continued to impress her professors and Riddle followed a close second. Slughorn began making inappropriate comments to Riddle about how beautiful a woman Hermione was growing into and to Hermione about what a handsome charming gentleman Riddle was. Abraxas was seated right beside her when Slughorn had made the comment and he burst out laughing.

"I'll have you know Tom and I are going to Hogsmeade this Saturday" Hermione sniffed.

"Tom now is it? Does Alphard know?" Abraxas stopped laughing at once. "Is Slughorn your chauffeur?" He smirked. Hermione stalked off leaving a frowning Abraxas behind.

Dinner that evening Alphard came up to her as she finished her dessert. "May i have a word?" Alphard was as polite as ever.

"Abraxas tells me that you and Riddle have a date this Saturday." He kept his voice low barely able to look her in the eye.

"He's been persisting for so long…" Hermione started. "To be completely frank" she sighed "he practically forced me."

Alphard seethed with anger. Hermione placed a hand on his chest and calmed him.

"It's one date." Hermione reassured him. "It means nothing."

"To you." Alphard grumbled. "Look Hermione, it's taken all my willpower to stay away from you. i can't keep this up any longer."

Hermione blushed.

"You do like me?" Alphard murmured in her ear. "Don't you?"

Hermione could not speak so he drew closer and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I won't wait forever." He heard the unspoken rejection and walked away without a second glance.

Friday evening Hermione descended the stairs with Scarlett. Both attired in black dresses. Scarlett's longer with a slit up one thigh. Hermione's was backless, just below her knee with long sheer sleeves. Riddle was waiting at the Entrance Hall wearing a tuxedo Rosaline had made for him. Adjusting his bow tie he looked hungrily at hermione before offering her his arm. Scarlett was courteous to Riddle and he civil. She was too preoccupied with seeing her doctor. Once they had reached the apparition borders Hermione apparated them to the manor. It was to be an intimate dinner. Hermione was far more nervous than Riddle who looked a picture of calm.

"Could you perhaps loosen your grip on my arm hermione" Riddle gritted as she knocked on the door. Hermione smiled apologetically and let go of his arm. Diana answered and embraced Scarlett as if they were sisters, then Hermione before looking shyly at her nephew. Clasping her hands her eyes welled up with tears.

"Tom?" She held out a hand, unsure what to expect.

Riddle shook her hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Scarlett who smiled at the family reunion.

"Aunt" he almost purred.

"Oh do call me Diana dear." Diana said emotionally, taking his hand and leading him into the garden. Hermione had not been back here before and admired the fountain with a nymph statue at its centre.

"This is my husband Edgar Mason, and his brother Edmund." Diana introduced the gentleman smiling despite her tears.

"Tom!" Diana called. Riddle entered with two bottles of wine and almost dropped them when he saw his son.

"My son." Riddle placed the bottles on the table and walked forward with hesitation.

"Father" Riddle offered cordially, shaking his hand. "You have a beautiful home."

"Oh nonsense. All will one day be yours." Diana laughed.

Both father and son looked uncomfortably away.

"I toast a drink" Edmund poured them each a glass of wine. "To family."

"Oh no I'm…" Diana flustered. She looked lovingly up at her husband who poured her a glass of water.

"No!" Scarlett squealed.

"I'm pregnant." She nodded. "You're going to be an uncle." She hugged her brother who was lost for words.

"Congratulations." Hermione beamed at Edgar and hugged him.

As they toasted to family Hermione smiled at Tom Riddle Jr. who allowed a small smile at the sight of his new family. As the evening progressed Tom drank more and more wine. He spoke animatedly with Edgar about the world war and confessed to Diana that he had grown up in an orphanage. Diana held him close and what almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes was that Tom allowed her to. Hermione almost walked into Scarlett and Edmund sharing a heated kiss in the hallway and saw Tom Riddle Sr. happier then she'd seen him in the months she'd known him. The night drew to a close and Riddle Sr. hugged Hermione thanking her for bringing him his son. Supporting a drunken Riddle the two apparated to Hogsmeade and between the two made their way back to the castle. Passed out they had no choice but to put him to bed in their room. Hermione owed him after all. Scarlett fell straight to sleep at the centre of her bed. Hermione yawned and supposed sharing a bed couldn't cause too much damage. She'd wake before him anyway…

A.N. I know Riddle seems too good to be true but... a sadist is not simply born. SinghSong I agree, I think that broken people attract broken people.


	21. Chapter 21: Beginning of Something

Chapter 21: **A Beginning of Something Beautiful**

Riddle had a wonderful dream where he was the King of the woods and Hermione his fairy Queen. His subjects were deeply devoted to him and those unworthy banished from his kingdom. Goblins, elves, centaurs all bowed to his will. Hermione made a beautiful queen. "Immortality becomes you" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with aching desire. Her scent surrounded him. Her hair in his face, her smooth skin pressed against his chest.

Hermione stilled. One of Riddle's hands were stroking her thighs. The other on her breast. Through the thin nightgown he played with her nipples, erect under his attentions. His hand climbed higher up her leg and slipped under her underwear. Not wanting him to stop she stifled a moan. "Hermione" he whispered, still fast asleep as he dipped a finger down to her throbbing clitoris. Gently he circled the little nub while he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his hard on against her back. She rocked back against him causing him to drag her nightdress down and touch her bare breasts. Another finger went further down and stroked the opening of her cunt. As he penetrated her Hermione moaned with pleasure and he awoke, frozen as he realized what was a beautiful erotic dream was in fact reality. A real Hermione Prince was writhing under his touch.

"Hermione?" Riddle asked croakily.

"Hmm?" Hermione blushed deeply.

Riddle knew that she'd been awake.. and that she'd let him. Turning her around he trapped her with his arms, straddling her waist. Licking his fingers he grinned impishly at her.

"Aren't you a naughty girl" he purred. Hermione's exposed breasts peaked at the comment. She bit her lip as she hungrily looked into his dark eyes, heavy with desire.

Wandlessly he casted a silencing charm on her curtains and turned her over. Lifting her nightie she heard her hold her breath as he spanked her bottom.

"Your punishment Ms. Prince for permitting strange men into your bed." Riddle reproached her as he watched her smooth bottom redden. Stroking the place he's hit her he kissed her back before spanking her again closer to her cunt.

"Understood Ms. Prince?" Riddle whispered hotly in her ear. Hermione nodded. "I want you to say 'Yes, my lord'".

"Yes, my lord." Hermione whispered. Humiliated, yet wet with want.

Riddle continued to alternate between spanking her red bottom, kissing her and stroking her better. Unable to contain himself he took off his trousers and turned her around. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes bright with tears. He placed his fingers between her legs and saw that she was soaking.

"You're enjoying this." Riddle chuckled as he kissed her breasts, her navel, then suckled on her clit. Hermione arched her back.

"God!"

"You address me as lord, Hermione." Riddle looked at her firmly. Hermione nodded.

"My lord" she said softly, seductively, making his groin ache with pleasure. He could cum like this he thought as he inserted his tongue inside of her holding her so she couldn't escape his touch. One hand circled her nub as he sucked and licked her cunt, the salty taste, the smell like a drug, intoxicating him. It didn't take long for her to cum. She shuddered, buckling under him. Before the last wave had passed Riddle thrust into her. She cried out loud and dug her nails into his back. He held her legs over his shoulders and thrust deeply into her, hitting her cervix. hermione thought she saw stars as his pace quickened. Riddle kept his eyes on her the entire time. Helpless, she looked at him as he fucked her mercilessly. Taking his cock out he turned her around, grabbed her legs and drove into her again, tighter in this angle she grabbed hold of the headpiece to stop from being banged against the wood. A few more thrusts were made before he ejaculated inside of her. Moaning he fell back beside her. Hermione smiled happily as Riddle snaked his arms around her possessively and pulled her into his embrace.

A few hours later Hermione awoke with a start. She was late!

Hermione showered quickly, dressed and ran down and out to the grounds. Malfoy was on his third lap. Hermione joined him breathless from her sprint.

"Morning sunshine." Abraxas winked.

"What?" Hermione fought to keep up.

Abraxas looked pointedly at her neck, Hermione felt around her neck and felt bite marks below her collarbone.

"Riddle won't be happy."

Hermione blushed and pushed herself further, overtaking him easily.

At breakfast Scarlett and Jackie sat opposite her their mouths wide open.

"What?" Abraxas looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"So I wake up this morning and hear snoring from little missy's bed. I'm thinking she'd never snored before. I stalk over to her bed and pull at the hangings and who else is lying there, completely naked, but Tom Riddle." Xander kept her voice low not wanting the news spread to Alphard.

"I thought I saw your bed moving." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at her.

"I like Alphard." Jackie pouted.

"Seconded." Abraxas panicked. "Hermione, Tom is not… good news. He's dangerous."

"I fucked him. So what?" Hermione bit into her apple and chewed. "I'm not marrying the guy."

"Hermione!" Xander shook her head in frustration. "No one just fucks Tom. He's no Potter. No offence."

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders.

"And you're going to Hogsmeade with him." Jackie pointed out logically.

Hermione grabbed another piece of toast and left them gawking after her. She hadn't planned on a hogsmeade trip as she planned on submitting her draft to Dumbledore on Monday. She also hoped to plan an excursion to Egypt for her research of magical sand with Rosaline the following weekend.

Entering their dormitories she saw with a relief that Riddle had left. Looking into her wardrobe she settled on a white sundress, white gloves and a tailored deep red coat. Hermione chatted with Scarlett as she waited for Riddle. He finally came as the last carriage came forward. Wearing a deep blue sweater and his hair perfectly combed to the side he looked nothing like the feral prince in her bed. Grinning he helped her into the carriage.

"Good night?" Riddle grazed the love bite on her collarbone. Hermione shivered.

Hermione looked out the window while he watched her, memories from last night lingered on. Undoubtedly she was a brilliant witch. On the side of his cause they would surely succeed.

"What would you like to do?" Riddle thought it'd only be polite to ask.

"Tomes and Scrolls." Hermione replied immediately.

"Anything else?"

"A coffee maybe." She shrugged.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"If you like."

"You aren't much of a conversationalist." Riddle commented.

"I'm under a great deal of stress."

"The proposal?"

"I'm planning to finish my first draft tonight."

"Impressive."

They reached Hogsmeade. Riddle offered her his arm once again and walked to the bookstore.

"Why time travel?"

"I want to make the theories an actuality. Also vested interest. There's so much material out there. The wizarding world is ready for a breakthrough."

"And you think you can deliver?"

"Oh, I know I can deliver." Hermione said confidently, entering the bookshop.

Riddle smiled and followed after her. He didn't doubt her one bit. Hermione headed to the magical theory section and scanned the shelves for more material on time travel. Finally she found a small book titled "The key to unravelling time". She purchased the book and waited for Riddle to emerge from the dark arts section with two books under his arm. Paying for the books they headed for the three broomsticks.

"What did you get?" Hermione asked him.

"Flamel's essays on the philosopher's stone and a book on unicorn blood."

"Unicorn blood is cursed."

"But is it?"

"Killing a creature that pure."

"Old wives tales"

"Riddle!"

"The key to immortality lies behind the properties of the ingredients that extend life."

"Your project then is immortality?"

"Yes. Horcruxes are one option but I want to look at why the soul is required to be maimed."

"Thank god for that." Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the booth.

"Shall I order us lunch?" Riddle had a look at the menu. On cue her stomach rumbled.

"Beef burger and chips, please. With salad." Hermione decided.

"Back in a minute."

Riddle returned with two foaming butterbeers.

"Why were you so keen to take me to Hogsmeade?" Sipping her butterbeer.

"I think you are a remarkably gifted witch" Riddle stated simply. "And rather pretty"

"Oh".

There was a pause as Hermione looked around. The bar was busy with Hogwarts students. Friends, couples… Potter was snogging his latest conquest.

"Do you think you'll see your father again?"

"He's a muggle." Riddle flinched.

"He's your father. He's human." Hermione rhetorted.

"He abandoned me."

"Your mother fed him love potion for years! You can't blame him for wanting to keep his distance."

"You and Dumbledore are both fools. Muggle lovers." He sneered.

"Just because we don't believe in wizard supremacy!" Hermione said heatedly. "Flesh and blood."

"Their natural place is beneath us." Riddle said coolly.

"According to who?"

"Filthy stupid ugly creatures."

"Why do you think of muggles so lowly? You grew up with them. Didn't you have any friends?"

Riddle said nothing.

"That's it isn't it? You were mistreated at the orphanage and formed your opinion on a broken institution." Hermione said sadly. "You're wrong Riddle. Muggles are intelligent creatures in their own right. Writers, artists, scientists… In their own way they've managed fine without magic. More advanced than the wizarding population in some ways."

"You know nothing about me Prince."

"I recommend you read Dostoyevsky. And Austin. Shakespeare. Bronte. Then you can tell me if you still think muggles are beneath us."

"I will do no such thing."

"Come with me to the theatre next week. We'll go to the globe." Hermione said excitedly. "I haven't been in so long."

"I don't think so."

"Riddle." Hermione sighed. "You need to open your eyes. You're blinded by hate."

"I will consider your invitation." Riddle said reluctantly.

Knowing that was all she'd get from him she returned to her butterbeer.

"Do you miss France?"

"I miss my family and friends so no, not France. I'd be as alone there as I am here."

"You aren't alone. Xander, Scarlett... Abraxas."

"Perhaps. Who are your friends?"

"I have no need for friendship."

"Don't be ridiculous. We all need friendship."

"Well then. You." Riddle looked at her seriously.

"I'm flattered." And she meant it. "What did you think of Diana?"

"She's full of life… and love."

"And her husband?"

"Intelligent. Adventurous."

"They're muggles."

"I suppose."

"What are you doing after Hogwarts?"

"Working at Borgin and Burkes."

"Oh."

"Problem?"

"No… Well I guess you're working so hard on your NEWT's. Top of the class. Thought you'd be interested in the ministry." Hermione suggested hopefully.

"I have bigger plans."

"Sounds like it."

"Well what about you?"

"I'm hoping to get an apprenticeship with Nyneve"

"The lady of the lake?" Riddle dropped his fork.

"Yep"

"Impressive." Riddle said softly.

Their food arrived. Hermione thanked the witch graciously before devouring her meal. Riddle was amused as he sipped his soup delicately. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Hermione let her gaze wander, eventually falling on a handsome boy that had just entered with a girl on his arm. Hermione looked away when his eyes met hers. Alphard had a date. Part of her was relieved but… she mourned the possibility of a shared future together. Though she knew she was being selfish.

Riddle looked around and finally found the man responsible for Hermione's sudden interest with her new book.

"Do you still like him?" Riddle asked her, reaching for her hand.

"I don't know." She said looking at his hand over hers. She looked up at him. Riddle stroked her hand with the pad of his thumb. Hermione suddenly felt so incredibly isolated. She didn't belong here.

"Hermione?" He said her name softly, as it caressing the word.

"I don't belong here." Hermione whispered. Her eyes welling with tears.

Riddle hesitated before passing her a handkerchief and stood to be seated near her. Unsure whether he was doing the right thing he robotically placed his arm around hers and patted her hair against his chest. Hermione sobbed softly onto his shirt.

"I didn't expect our date to end in tears." Riddle smiled nervously.

"Oh we're on a date?" Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Is this how they normally end?" She teased him lightly.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first one." He confessed.

Hermione stared before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Walking back to Hogsmeade that evening Riddle held her hands nervously. She accepted equally unsure of what it meant. Now, in this instant, Riddle was vulnerable and beautiful. There was no trace of evil or malign intention. Yet she knew what he would become. She knew he continued to meet his followers and plot his rise to power. He was enchanted by the dark arts, hungry for power and determined nothing would stop him. As they walked, evening fell and Hermione realized she only truly had him in this world, because neither of them had anyone else. The thought made her shudder.

A.N. Adventure will follow soon.


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Woods

Chapter 22: **Into the Woods**

"Flipindo" Abraxas muttered followed by a shield charm and a disarming spell.

Riddle side-stepped the spell and surrounded Abraxas in a mist before casting an "Impedimenta".

The disarming spell still made its target but Abraxas had difficulty vanishing the fog, giving Riddle the chance to cast a wandless slicing hex. Abraxas triumphantly cleared the fog using a freezing charm, before blowing the ice into pieces. Once cleared the slicing hex found a clear path to Abraxas, cutting his chest painfully. Falling to his knees Abraxas cast a stunning charm which Riddle managed to duck as he ran for his wand. Abraxas threw another hex, and another forcing Riddle to dance.

"Enough" he snarled conjuring a shield charm surrounding him as he cast three hexes consecutively. The first sliced through his shield charm. The second threw him against the back wall, banging his head, falling unconscious as he slid down the wall. The third disarmed him.

A polite round of applause followed. Hermione and Alphard ran to Abraxas. Muttering healing charms under her breath she sent Abraxas to the hospital wing with a seething Alphard. Riddle caught his breath and descended the platform. A group of admirers from Slytherin fussed over him. Rosier dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief much to his annoyance. Hermione raised an eyebrow before the next pair walked onto the stage. Riddle grabbed Rosier's arm and pushed it away from him. She flinched in surprise and followed his gaze to Hermione who looked away and waved for the next duel to begin.

"Shouldn't you be running after your fiance?" Riddle said harshly.

"Tom." Rosier simpered. "You know I only want you."

"Strange" Riddle sneered. "I heard different"

"T-Tom" she stuttured.

"Lestrange told me how me how you couldn't keep your hands off him." Riddle mocked her, his eyes not leaving Hermione's for a second.

"It was one night" Rosier explained grabbing hold of his hand.

"I wouldn't touch you after you've been spoiled by Lestrange." Riddle whispered in her ear. "How could you let him knowing how many whores he's bedded. How many he's raped."

Rosier felt like retching. She stumbled away from Riddle before fleeing the hall.

"Good effort everyone. See you next week!" Hermione smiled at her class and began disassembling her dummies with Xander's help. Riddle walked over to her silently. Hermione jumped when she turned around.

"Riddle" Hermione sighed.

"I thought we'd be on first name terms now, at least."

"Tom." Hermione said with discomfort. "You didn't have to throw Abraxas across the room."

"He wasn't throwing tickling hexes at me either Hermione."

"Hmm." Hermione looked at him with a weary eye. "I booked us two tickets to the Globe"

"Oh?" He feigned interest.

"Romeo and Juliet" Hermione's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Riddle groaned.

"Fine" He growled. "But you owe me"

With that he walked away.

"The theatre?" Xander sneered. "You and Riddle are going to the theatre?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she banished the duelling platform with a wave of her wand.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hermione? That boy is trouble!"

"I know that." Hermione said exasperated. "Don't you think I can look after myself?"

"Where your heart is concerned? No. Frankly I don't. Love is blind." Xander said bitterly.

"I'm starving, lets go to the kitchens" Hermione suggested, hoping to distract her with food.

"God yes! I can't believe we missed dinner." Xander skipped as they walked down to the basement. The house-elves surrounded them with dishes of baked goods. They settled for a basket of muffins, fruit tarts and an assortment of savoury pasties.

Mouth filled with blueberry muffin Xander asked Hermione if she'd sent off her auror application.

"Excuse me?" Hermione giggled as she sprayed crumbs over her shirt.

"Have you sent off your auror application?"

"Just last night." Hermione nodded. "Pretty straight forward. I guess they place more merit on the practical test."

"Piece of cake." Xander agreed as she bit into a custard tart.

Hermione laughed, entering the common room to find Alphard studying by the fire.

"Alphard!" Xander jumped onto his lap and stuffed a muffin into his mouth. Alphard scolded her but failed to get a word out, his cheeks filled with muffin. Xander only laughed as he pushed her off of him.

"Xander leave the poor boy alone" Hermione remonstrated her lightly before taking a seat opposite him where her school books lay. "What are you writing?"

"History of Magic essay" he replied unsmilingly.

"Oh so are we!" Xander was bouncing with sugar. "Well, I haven't technically started. I'll go get my stuff."

"Alphard?"

"Hermione?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"Not at all."

"You don't talk to me anymore."

"Well, you're busy studying. As am I."

"You can't even look at me"

"Is this about Riddle?"

"I saw you holding hands. He didn't look like he was forcing you then." Alphard was looking at the fire.

"I- I don't know how it happened." Hermione struggled to explain. "It's not like you were twiddling your thumbs!"

"excuse me?"

"You were with that Hufflepuff from sixth year" she accused him heatedly.

"I was trying to move on."

"Clearly you suck at it."

"Fine! I admit it." He shouted. "I'm in love with you."

Xander appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Okaaay." Xander looked back and forth between the pair. "I guess I could just study in my room, not that I needed your help. It's not like I have any idea why Prince Vishna declared war on the draculi clan." She muttered under her breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes and called her back.

"Stay here." Hermione ordered. "And read this"

Xander looked at the huge dusty volume mournfully as Hermione dragged Alphard outside the portrait hole.

"Alphard-" Hermione began before Alphard shut her up with a kiss. It was pleasant enough. But it just wasn't as thrilling.

"I'm not giving up." He warned her.

The two returned to the common room. Xander strangely looked engrossed in the book.

"Did you know the draculi clan discriminate against half-vampires? I didn't even know that was a thing. Once they defeated the ventrue they were shunned or killed. We have a large exiled vampire presence in Europe but wizards shun them too."

"I've always wanted to visit a vampire clan" Hermione said thoughtfully. "They have incredibly elaborate rituals."

The three worked into the night. Hermione was the last one left, eventually dozing off on the sofa. The next morning she was woken by the light streaming into the tower. Yawning she rose and went into her dorm to change into her running things. The days were becoming warmer and the days longer. Breathing hard she pushed herself to do a few more laps before lying back on the grass. Abraxas joined her before they continued on their weight training. Abraxas had an upcoming quidditch match so he asked Hermione to play goalkeeper. Hermione found that she was able to keep balance much better than before. Abraxas was an expert chaser not missing a single goal, though Hermione wasn't sure if it was a testament to his skills or her lack of.

After a quick shower they hurried to breakfast. Hermione downed a cup of coffee, grabbed a stack of toast and ran to her next lesson stopping to catch the paper an owl dropped as it flew by. Abraxas watched after her, shook his head and took another bite of his sausage.

"Late Ms. Prince" Diggory sighed. Hermione smiled apologetically at him before taking her seat by Riddle. "Xander. Perhaps you can enlighten us on the defeat of the draculi".

"Yes! They were tricked by the ventrue with an attack on two fronts. The draculi were engaged with one legion while a second led by a witch the vampires call queen of the amazons due to her kick-ass warrior skills attacked the mountain. The wards were teared down and their palace occupied. Prince Vladimir was last to be killed by a knife aimed at his heart. The treaty with the wizarding world was thus secured but the queen of amazons never revealed her true identity. Some say she is immortal, others say she died."

"Yes, yes Alexander this is history of heresay. The facts next time." The professor continued his lecture on the differences between vampire combat and those of wizarding custom.

"The Queen of the Amazons" Riddle murmured.

"Do you think she's real?"

"Oh I'm certain."

Riddle flicked to the page where a painting of a woman in combat. Her hair was wild, her eyes blazing with fire. A sword in one hand, her wand in another.

"The prince of the ventrue wanted to transform her. Make her his queen but she disappeared."

"Why did she disappear?"

"She was marked by the mate of Prince Vladimir. The Empress Thana would not rest till he had been avenged."

Hermione shivered.

Dinner that evening Hermione sat alone. A book on her lap as she ate her chocolate tart. She was engrossed in the memoirs of Prince Vishna. He described with beautifully vivid detail the halls in his castle and the views of the mountain range. Often he would speak of a witch he called Penthesilea. A woman he saw as his successor. Fierce and wise, she was a warrior queen.

_I remember the first words she said when she saw me in Albania. "If you bite me I'll rip your head off and feed it to the dogs." I laughed despite being in a bad way. She was wearing a narrow bodice and a frilly pale pink skirt. The very picture of innocence. Her hair fell in wild curls and her eyes were trained carefully at her. The most ludicrous thing about her violent threat was a young girl held around her hips with large dark eyes looking curiously my direction. I assured her I was in no way able to walk let alone attack. At once she was concerned. Letting her daughter down she waved her wand, healing me one spell at a time. To describe adequately this woman whose name I cannot reveal I must explain to you the gentleness of her touch equalling her skill with a sword and the love in her heart. I never did ask her why she came to be in Albania. Only that the stars were aligned that day for the Ventrue. _

Hermione knocked. There was no answer. Hesitantly she pushed open the door. The office was beautiful. Fawkes stood in a corner at full bloom of her beauty. Hermione stroked her as she looked out the window. Alphard, Damion and Xander were flying at top speed above the forbidden forest. The sun had barely set, the night sky still young, the scarlet robes clashing wonderfully against the blue of the sky. Hermione eyes lingered on the desk, eyes catching on a yellowing newspaper article with a moving black and white photograph of a woman who looked unnervingly like...

"Interesting read?"

Hermione jumped and dropped her book.

"Oh, yes. Just some extended reading for History of Magic."

"The prince is an exceptionally charming vampire. Even for a vampire." Dumbledore smiled as he took a seat on his desk.

"You know the Prince of the Ventrue?" Hermione gushed.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes glinting.

"Before we begin the practical elements of our study I must ask that you cast away any harmful memories concerning your past Ms. Granger." Dumbledore gestured towards the pensieve. A bowl on a beautiful marble pillar.

"Now. Occlumens."

Hermione shut her eyes and imagined erecting walls around her memories. Locking each and every memory behind a door. Calmly she breathed in and out as she focused on the key which locked the beautifully ornate doors. The ornate doors became the entrance of a castle. Morgana Hall. Figures began to swarm in wispy figures. Rosaline and Dumbledore. Rosier. The ballroom swirled in her mind and Abraxas's face became sharper and sharper.

"No!" Hermione yelled and cast a wandless shield charm before wrenching her eyes open.

"Lemon drop?"

It was growing late in the library when Hermione finished her transfiguration essay. Stretching her arms she triumphantly placed the books back into the shelves. Sick to death of Gump's law she decided to take a break from her studies and take a walk on the grounds. She was also aware that it was a little before midnight and she'd seen Riddle hushing with his merry men during dinner looking very shady indeed. With a pang she recalled it was Harry who used to investigate, skulking around the castle in his invisibility cloak, frequently joined with either Ron or Hermione. As she left the warmth of the castle and embraced the cool air she cast her feelings away and walked purposefully into the forest. It wasn't long before she heard a muffled scream a mere metres away. Hermione ran to the noise and crept behind a tree when she saw a gathering of cloaked figures.

Casting a disillusionment charm on herself she edged closer. On the floor lay a crumpled figure, a boy with white blonde hair, crying silently with agony, looking upon his master with utmost fear.

"Let this be a lesson to idle followers" Riddle hissed. Mutterings of yes my lord came from the others. "You have one week to find a lead on the whereabouts of the diadem. Understood Malfoy?"

Malfoy could only nod.

"Maybe another taste of my wrath?"

Malfoy retreated. Riddle targeted his curse but Malfoy dodged.

"You dare defy your master?" Riddle's tone was incredulous. In a flash he attacked once more, his target writhing in pain.

Hermione flinched. This was the boy she'd kissed, let into her bed… Expelliarmus! The non-verbal spell succeeded in disarming Riddle. Riddle turned immediately, the magic surrounding him crackling.

"Stupefy" Hermione panicked but the spell was blocked. Hermione pressed her back against the tree as Riddle walked her direction, wand at the ready.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Riddle sang manically. His followers laughed softly. Hermione stilled, casting a silencing charm on herself she edged to the left.

"Finite Incantatem" Riddle hissed.

The disillusionment trickled away forcing Hermione to dodge right as a curse followed from Riddle's wand.

"Hermione?" Riddle rose a little, his confusion allowing Hermione a chance to attack.

"Incarcerous" "Petrificus" "Reducto" "Protego" Hermione was fighting five at once, ducking and dodging ominous curses forcing her to twist and turn. Riddle leaned against a tree as he watched her dance. Impressive. Avery was stunned. Dolohov petrified.

"Enough" Riddle spoke quietly, his face betraying no emotion, perhaps a mild curiosity.

"Lets see how pretty you dance with me, Prince" Riddle bowed, a smirk on his face as black and Lestrange retreated. Hermione said nothing. A few moments passed as they just stared at one another. Riddle amused, Hermione seething.

"Gemini" Hermione whispered. Seven Hermione's stood in an arch. Hermione cast a ring of fire around Riddle as they closed in. Riddle cast a flame freezing charm and walked through the fire. "immobulus" the copy disintegrated. Riddle cast duplicate reducto's eliminating each copy before finding his target.

"stupefy!" hermione roared. the force of the spell sent Riddle flying. Lestrange cried in fury slashing his wand back and forth. Outnumbered she fell back and tripped over a stirring Malfoy.

"Abraxas!" Hermione shouted as she cast a shield charm to protect them both.

Malfoy blinked at her. "Hermione?" Hermione pulled him to his feet and dragged him by the hand as she ran throwing spells behind her. Malfoy soon began sprinting ahead as Hermione turned and cast a complicated spell which caused the path to grow unruly with thorned vines. Satisfied she turned and ran after Abraxas.

Malfoy stopped and clutched the stitch at his chest as Hermione listened intently to see if they had shaken them off. Malfoy was twitching, after-effects of the curse he'd suffered. Hermione conjured a vial of Calming Draught from her trunk and force fed Malfoy. Soon his breathing was regulated and the twitching became minor.

Hermione looked around and saw that they had gone beyond the border of Hogwarts but they remained in a forest. The Marauder's Map did not even cover this area. The woods was more gnarled and ancient. Older than anything she'd felt before. Midst these trees she felt young, a mere babe.

"Riddle is going to kill me" Malfoy groaned.

Hermione turned around, her bushy hair sparking with fury and her wand trained at malfoy's nose. "You!" she snarled. "You dare warn me against his company yet you follow him around simpering calling him 'my lord'!"

"Hermione" he pleaded. "you have no idea what you're talking about, he-"

"Spare me your excuses." Hermione snapped. "You will tell him you withdraw your service"

Malfoy spluttered.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Riddle wasn't always like this. We were friends. Well as close as you can be with Riddle. He had plans. i went along with it. But then it was too late. I was established a knight."

"A knight?" Hermione was too interested to look angry this time.

"The Knights of Walpurgis" Malfoy explained.

"Named after the pagan holiday of Walpurgis night." A melodious voice sounded from above.

Hermione fell back by a tree, her wand trained above her head, her eyes looking for the speaker.

"Walpurgis Night, under the stars of cassiopeia, the queen of unrivalled beauty, the mark of vanity, she stirs in the heavens, watching as witches and demons gather, in her name they cry, they bow, they sigh, united under the banner of magic most black, most ancient, most dark." Voices sang from above with a sadness that struck both their hearts.

"Show yourself" Hermione demanded, back to back with Malfoy.

"Hello!" A small boy suddenly appeared in front of her upside down, hanging from a vine.

"Oberon" Hermione spoke with wonder as she leant forward, nose to nose with the rosy cheeked cherub. He had pointed ears and large silver wings that were almost translucent. His head was crowned with an ivy wreath.

The boy turned the right way round and bowed prettily at her, his eyes wide with awe.

"The lady knows my name!" Oberon smiled shyly at her. "The elders call you Antevorta but the boy-human calls you… Hermione?"

Hermione only nodded as she reached to touch his wings which made Oberon laugh something silly. Hermione withdrew but the boy continued to giggle.

"We call you the time-traveller" Another creature descended, older and more cautious. "Oberon!"

"She-she-tickles-" Oberon wheezed.

"Forgive my brother my lady" the girl bowed deeply, her wings fluttering gently as she hovered mid-air. She was half Hermione's size but Hermione was convinced she must be fifteen at the least.

"You aren't a fairy are you?" Hermione murmured.

"Fairies of the old days" she said humbly. "Nothing like the silly creatures you wizards put on top of your Christmas trees".

"Descendants of Morgan Le Fay?"

Oberon and the girl groaned simultaneously.

"Morgana Le Fay was a half-fairy" Oberon rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "We are NOT descendents of that sorceress!"

"Is it true you are changelings?"

Oberon grinned and began to shift into a human boy, a little shorter than her with normal ears and no wings. A moment later he shifted into a dove and then a fairy once again.

"How many of you are there?"

"In the forest?" The girl flew to a branch and swung her legs back and forth in thought. "A little over thirty"

"How have you remained hidden?"

"Not many stray so far from the castle" she shrugged.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Tanya at your service" the fairy bowed once more.

"Would you like to see where we live?" Tanya said as Oberon asked "Did you like our gift?"

"Yes and oh, it was beautiful!" Hermione beamed.

Before hermione could protest a fairy had grabbed her by each hand and she suddenly felt as light as a feather. They flew her up, higher and higher, just below the canopy showing glimpses of the night sky. Below the canopy stood a tree house fit for princes. The wooden pillars were carved with ornate detail, the carpet woven with ivy, the roof covered with golden leaves.

Hermione had to bow down her head to enter the front door. Once inside she could touch the ceiling with her hands stretched above her. Oberon still held her hand and pulled her through the entrance hall and through a corridor and on the right. Hermione gasped at the seamless way in which the woods were merged with the space. The floor was all there but the windows were wide, without glass, and a tree trunk was in the middle of the room stretching up through the ceiling and growing from far down into the ground.

"It is beautiful" Hermione walked to the window and looked down and saw Malfoy in the distance. She waved at the grumpy looking boy kicking a rock, annoyed at having been left behind. Tanya lied down on the bed leaning on her hands and asked "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eww Tanya!" Oberon sulked. "Course he isn't!"

"How would you know?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"She's destined for the-" Tanya muffled the rest of Oberon's speech.

Hermione turned and looked at Tanya sharply.

"Who?"

"Oh don't listen to him" Tanya waved her hand. "Old fairy gossip"

"How do you know so much about me?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Not much to do really. Fairies are blessed with long life and youth." Tanya explained as she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. "And vanity" Tanya added with a smirk.

"Nuh-ah" Oberon shook his head. "That's just her"

"Would you think that was our future king?" Tanya sighed.

"Ooh Oberon, are you a prince?" Hermione asked the young boy.

Oberon nodded excitedly. "The heir of Turin"

"I am honoured to meet Oberon, heir or Turin, my highness." Hermione bowed. "Could you tell me more about what they say about me Oberon?"

"That you are a witch who will borne the daughter of time, fated to fall for the dark lord, to wonder the ages and become the saviour of the wizarding world" Oberon said this gravely, serious lines fallen the youthful face. "The spirit that haunts the world to this day will seek you and tone sorceress shall fall and the other rise".

"Old fairy tales" Tanya laughed nervously.

The harsh features on Oberon's face fell and he smiled and kissed Hermione's hand. "Not all fairies are pure Hermione. Be weary." He warned sadly.

"I should.. I should return to my friend." Hermione hesitated, her heart grew cold at the prophecy.

Oberon and Tanya took her hands once more and flew her down to Malfoy, kissed her and flew back to their sanctuary. Malfoy had fallen asleep. Hermione poked him awake and together they returned to the castle in the early hours of the morning. Her head swirling with images of her supposed future. What had really shook her was the part about wondering through the ages. She sounded so alone. Was she never to find an era to call home? And she shivered at the thought of falling for Tom Riddle.

The next few days Hermione avoided Riddle at all costs. She ate at the kitchens, attended her lessons, walked the corridors invisible and only in the mornings did she run alone in the grounds. Time travel eluded her more than ever. Enough theory had been researched, it was time to begin her own studies.

Friday night most students spent in the common room. The Prewitt's liked to sneak food in from the kitchens and the odd butterbeer now and then. Hermione chose to take advantage of the empty library and finish all her work so she could do further research on time travel. She had completed two essays, succeeded in casting the spells for transfiguration and DADA for the next week and created the theory behind a spell for charms which tied in nicely with her proposal for Salem. Abraxas had left her a few hours ago. Exhausted she shut her books, stood up and stretched her stiff arms. She walked out of the library and made way for the stairs when she heard steps but saw no one.

"Stupefy"

Hermione opened her eyes reluctantly. She saw unfamiliar curtains surrounding her four poster bed. Blinking she looked again. Green. Yawning she stretched wondering why she felt so stiff. Disorientated.

"Good morning Hermione" a smooth voice greeted her.

Gulping she turned and screamed.

Riddle lazily casted a silencing charm. A groan could be heard from beyond the curtains.

"What the fuck Riddle?"

Riddle ignored the sleepy slur. A moment later snoring resumed.

Hermione grabbed Riddle by his neck, straddling him so he was unable to move, sending wandless stinging hexes making him wince with discomfort more than pain.

"Get- off -me" He rasped. His physical strength was no match for hers. He resorted to freezing her. Removing her hands from his throat he rubbed his neck and adjusted his tie.

He removed the silencing charm and instantly regretted it.

"-kind of sadist stuns a girl in the middle of the night and brings her back to his bed! What sick-" Hermione searched frantically for her wand as she cursed him.

"What kind of girl skulks around past curfew and disillusioned, listening to matters that is of no business of hers?" Riddle sounded amused more than anything.

"Your wand" he reached over her to reach his drawer "is here".

Hermione received it, still looking at his suspiciously, growing increasingly flustered at how close his lips were away from his.

"Thank you" she breathed before sitting up and running out of his dorms, up the stairs and into the slytherin common room. She pushed at the exit but it refused to move.

"I'm hurt" Riddle's mocking voice had her freeze by the stone wall. "Is my company so unwanted?"

His voice was cold and without emotion.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered, more to herself than him. "One minute you're intelligent and thoughtful, the next you're- you're- a sociopath."

"What did you see?"

"You and your minions" Hermione spat out. "I thought you and Malfoy were friends, yet you tortured him and what's worse is that you enjoyed it. You took pleasure in it!"

"I have no reason to justify my actions to you"

"You have reason enough to justify your actions to yourself!" Hermione shouted, almost pulling at her hair. "How can you look at a mirror? How do you plan living with yourself? You long for immortality but what kind of life is - this!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Riddle laughed. "How can you stand listening to yourself? Self-righteousness, sanctimonious, holier than thou-"

"Opposed to torturing my friends for a power high?" Hermione retorted.

"I have no friends."

"I thought I was a friend!"

"I wouldn't torture you"

"But you'd stun me and force me in your bed unconscious."

"If I recall, last time you were quite willing."

"You make me sick!"

"Nothing I haven't heard before."

"Touch Abraxas again and I will be forced to play my hand."

"Speak of what you saw the other night and I will teach you the meaning of fear."

"Oh Riddle." Hermione smiled coldly. "You underestimate me. It is not others you should be weary of learning your secrets."

Hermione waved her wand and left the Slytherin common room. Once she reached her dormitory she shut the door and leant against it breathing deeply.

It was still early morning. Hermione went into her bed and lay there staring at the canopy. She thought of her future, groundless. What few friends she'd made, volatile. Her past, lost. Then she remembered. The good times before the war. Laughing with Harry and Ron. Mornings at Quidditch practice. Dancing in the Yule Ball. Then the bad times. The deaths. Her heart growing more and more numb. The pain became constant and cold a comfort. Hermione cried that night, gasping for air, clutching her cushions violently she wept in memory of her friends, her family, a life she could never return to.

A.N. Hi Rosie! I'm glad you are enjoying the plotline. I am posting the chapters unedited. Literally finish them and post them. I know that may be unfair to those following but I would rather speed along and edit thoroughly later. But noted. Thanks so much for the constructive response.


	23. Chapter 23: Muggles

Chapter 23: Muggles

Walking alongside the thames bank Hermione drank in the site of muggle London. There were no crowds, the destruction caused by the Blitz lingered on winding through the streets. From a distance St. Pauls Cathedral stood undamaged surrounded by blackened buildings and rubble. It was a wonder the theatre was up and running. As she neared the theatre she heard laughter and music. The sound of life. Hermione breathed deeply and allowed a smile to touch her eyes. The resilience of the human race against greater evils. That day Hermione thought to reevaluate her life. Tom Riddle was her charge. She had prevented him from murdering his father and that was an achievement that could not be negated by how many horcruxes he'd continue to create. The cold killing of kin, of flesh and blood, had been prevented. Surely his soul was somewhat salvageable? Now it felt her purpose was coming to an end. There was only so much she could do to reform a man destined for creating great evil. It was out of her hands. She felt lost. The hatred was ingrained in him. Could she perhaps forget and live her own life now, free from the hauntings of a war that may never happen? Have a family, a career, a life worth living? Could she perhaps bury her friends in the past? She knew she had to try. If for nothing else, for her sanity.

"Prince, Hermione Prince" Hermione said at the box office. The lady handed her two tickets and called for the next customer. She turned and saw a tall handsome boy looking uncomfortably down at her.

"Riddle!" She gasped.

"I promised." Riddle said tensely. "Muggles, everywhere"

"Goodness sake" Hermione sighed as she walked to the doors leading outside to the courtyard. "They aren't harming you!"

"In principle" Riddle muttered.

"Lets get you a drink" Hermione patted his arm and ordered a bottle of red wine.

"You're not a half-blood are you?" Riddle looked suspiciously at her.

"My parentage is none of your concern, though it is rich that you speak to me in that manner when we both know who your father is and where you were brought up" Hermione scolded him lightly.

"But I am the heir of Slytherin" Riddle boasted with good humour.

Hermione smiled and looked at him a while.

"How can you be so amiable and charming one night and the stuff of nightmares the next?"

"You mean the stuff of legends" Riddle smirked.

"Riddle… Tell me about these knights of yours." Hermione hesitated a little but was determined she'd hear from the source.

"An extracurricular activity I run." Riddle sipped his wine.

"Where the activities include torturing friends that have failed you?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "Riddle, it sounds more like a cult!"

"I fail to see what business it is of yours" Riddle said dryly.

"Your philosophy is based on the hierarchy of blood supremacy. Yet you yourself are half-blood. You yourself have been to a muggle dinner party and enjoyed the company of those you deem inferior. Here we are at a theatre, a muggle establishment to enjoy muggle entertainment. A common wizarding activity seeing as muggles have accomplished far more in their arts and culture than we have." Hermione ranted. "Yet you continue to look down on them!"

"They are a threat to our kind. I grew up in an orphanage, Hermione and I was branded a freak. I suffered beatings until I was able to teach them a lesson." Riddle was shaking with anger.

"Tom." Hermione gently put her hand to his cheek. "I'm not taking that away from you."

"Hermione." Tom's eyes were glassy with emotion. "I have never allowed anyone to get so close. I hate that I feel for you something far from hate. I cannot be in control and yet I seek your company. It terrifies me."

Hermione only stroked his cheek in response.

"I can't change." Riddle muttered, pouring himself another glass of wine.

Hermione wondered how she could expect him to. If right and wrong was not so ingrained in him and his fluent language power, she'd have to let him go.

The show was about to begin. They had seats in the upper gallery. Hermione had brought honey glazed nuts and happily munched away as she watched the crowds below in the yard.

"Have you ever been to the theatre?" Hermione asked.

"A pantomime, once" Riddle replied tersely. Hermione giggled at the thought.

"Which one?"

"Cinderella"

Hermione almost choked on her nuts as he looked bemusedly at her.

"I'm familiar with reading plays." Riddle continued. "I am no stranger to literature"

"Would you say Shakespeare was beneath you?"

"Yes." Riddle said confidently. "Royalty is in need of court jesters. That is all artists are."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've always wondered" Hermione started. "Why you have a fascination with violence?" hermione closed her eyes, remembering the detached heads of her friends, the torture she'd suffered and the muggle sports the death eaters had played.

"I am not the only one." Riddle smiled. "We all have an obsession with the perverse. Some are more open to that fact than others."

The show had begun and the lights dimmed. Drums and trumpets sounded and two servants entered to the roaring of the crowds. Hermione smiled contently.

"You enjoyed it!" Hermione teased him later in some bar off the bank later that night. It was grotty but cheap and filled with people smoking and gambling.

"Satisfactory." Riddle narrowed his eyes. "You are on a fruitless endeavour. You cannot change me. Nor I you."

"I think I've started to figure that one out for myself Riddle" Hermione said, sipping her cocktail.

"The tale itself is ludicrous" Riddle snorted. "Who kills themselves for love?"

"Well haven't I struck gold" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought we were on a date."

"Would you rather I lied." Riddle's eyes sparkled. "Doted on you. Worshipped and adored you. Satisfy your every whim?"

"Hmm." Hermione smiled.

"Now really." Riddle chuckled. "If you really wanted that man, you'd be here with Black. Not I."

Perhaps there was some truth in the matter.

"Your father wants to go to his country house for Easter. You're invited." Hermione said sharply.

"Must I?" Riddle drawled.

"Yes, you must" Hermione sniffed.

"Are you going?" Riddle asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "As is your aunt and Scarlett and their respective partners."

"Wonderful." Riddle said sarcastically. "I hope you realize I play this game for your eyes only. You can't - heal - me. An orphan boy I'll always be."

"The masquerade is illusion to all but the players" Hermione winked at Riddle.

"Not the puppeteer." Riddle retorted.

"Oh please" Hermione scoffed. "If anyone's pulling the strings here it's me."

Riddle grabbed her hand and pulled her up flush up against her. He swept her hair to the side and kissed her gently then baring his teeth and allowing them to glide across her skin. Her heart sped and her eyelids fluttered. Bringing his lips to her ears he whispered "See how I pull at your heart strings Hermione?"

"Right" Hermione breathed. "I think we should be getting back now!"

Riddle chuckled as she stalked out of the bar.

The first few days of the Easter holiday Hermione, Alphard and Abraxas spent together at the back of the library surrounded by piles of books, parchment and quills. NEWT's were two months away and they had three years of studying to revise for. Hermione was close to hyperventilating every time someone mentioned how short a time they had remaining. Her spell work was proficient but she was hesitant on her theory. Of course, what to her was insufficient was thorough in everyone else's book. Still. She had taken additional subjects and expected top marks across the board. She was Hermione Granger. How many times had they boasted that she was the brightest witch of her age? That kind of talk built expectations, built pressure… she had to deliver. The night before the weekend away she passed out in the library in a mixture of exhaustion and hunger. Rosaline had found her and taken her to her quarters to revive her and give her a real talking to.

"I know you have a lot to prove, that you're ambitious and intelligent and a bloody perfectionist but there are certain things you just can not neglect! Food and sleep being two of them!" Rosaline tried not to yell and was tempted to shake some sense into Hermione.

"And you need a break."

"I'm going on a break"

"You aren't taking a single book with you. Three full days of recovery. Good food and company. Fresh air. Go for walks in the country. Read for leisure. Do some stress baking. Drink, dance, laugh!" Rosaline almost begged her.

"Fine!" Hermione gave in, her body weak with exhaustion. Rosaline left her and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hermione had a small trunk filled with several outfits of Rosaline's choice to her distaste and a few books from Rosaline's bookshelf. Hermione wore cream riding pants, a white blouse and a smart black velvet jacket with gold buttons. Her hair was tied back in a french plait. She looked like she was missing a horse. Riddle walked down the steps of the Entrance Hall dressed in beige trousers, a crisp white shirt and a checkered waistcoat. Hermione sniggered. All he was missing was a riding crop.

"Appropriate for the country madam?" Riddle boomed in an overly pompous manner.

"Quite good sir!" Hermione matched his tone before bursting with laughter. "You had to have a father who owned a townhouse and a country manor."

"I believe the manor is in town and the country house is a mansion" Riddle corrected her.

"Same difference." Hermione linked arms with Riddle and began walking to Hogsmeade. They would apparate to the country house from there. The walk was pleasant. They spoke about revision and concerns for the upcoming exams. Riddle didn't have any apparently. He was studying at a leisurely pace and was confident he'd achieve Outstanding in all classes. Not that he needed proof of his prowess. Hermione snorted at that.

"Look at us." Hermione smiled. "Acting normal". She whispered the word normal. As if it were taboo.

"Yes…" Riddle agreed. "It is disconcerting, isn't it?"

"I think it's… nice"

"Nice?"

"Yes. Pleasant."

"It won't last forever." Riddle warned her. "Our masks may fall away any second. However good the player. His hand cannot remain hidden".

"I know" Hermione said sadly. "But let us pretend for now."

With a loud crack they disapparated to Wiltshire.

A large house stood in the distance. Surrounding the house was acres of greenery and nought else. Woods crept up at the edge of the landscape, up a mountain but that was a long walk away. Hermione could hear nothing but birds and the odd horse or cow. She felt like she'd entered a Jane Austen novel and happily skipped to the house letting Riddle bring up her trunk.

"Diana!" Hermione ran over to a bloated Diana who was sitting on a swing with a book in hand.

"Darling!" Diana hugged Hermione closely before holding out her arms for her nephew. "Tom"

Tom hugged her stiffly but Diana was not swayed. She was radiant. Her cheeks rosy and her hair loosely pinned in a bun. A tight sundress showcased her slight bump.

"The boys are inside with Scarlett." Diana ushered them in. "They're going riding before lunch if you'd like to join them. Scarlett and I are preparing a picnic since the weathers been so delightful recently. I was thinking of bringing out some white wine and iced tea. Red is maybe too rich for the afternoon but if you prefer-"

"Son." Riddle Sr. clasped Riddle's shoulder and gave him a brief one armed hug.

"Very masculine" Hermione whispered to Riddle with a giggle.

Scarlett was all air and kisses, looking as pretty as a picture in a yellow summer dress.

"You look much too tanned to have been studying Scarlett." Hermione surveyed the golden hue of her skin critically.

"Oh Hermione. Hello to you too!" Scarlett laughed a beautiful sound, carefree and innocent. Hermione didn't miss the way Edmund had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Right chaps." Edgar came out with a riding crop. "Let's go."

Hermione joined them, wanting to breathe the fresh air. A welcome change following her isolation in the library. Riddle was stiff on his horse so Hermione spent the first hour teaching him the basics. Soon they were out in the open with acres and acres before them. It was enthralling. Hermione left the boys behind and sprinted with her black beauty, spanning miles and miles before coming across a lake by a sloping hill. Hermione took of her clothes and plunged in, revelling in the cool water. The horse grazed on the grass as Hermione began to swim lengths in the wide lake.

Soon the men found her. Hermione kept her body submerged in water and conjured a bathing suit so not to scandalize the older men. Riddle lagged behind. They dismounted and rested their feet in the water as Hermione let herself dry a little in the sun.

"Where are we meeting the girls?" Edmund asked his brother.

"By the hill back twenty minutes ago." Edgar shook his head, spraying water in the dried ground.

"So...Edmund" Hermione grinned at him mischieviously. "What are your intentions with our Scarlett?"

Edmund blushed deeply. Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

"You're going to marry her!" Hermione gasped.

"I was going to ask her tomorrow." Edmund confessed.

"Bloody hell" Hermione said shaking her head. She wondered how he'd take to knowing about her witchy abilities.

"Edmund." Hermione called him over by the horses. "A word please."

"I know she's a friend of yoursbut I really have fallen in love with her. not just because she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met but… she feels like everything good and light. Kind and generous and always laughing. Listening to her laugh it's- it's an antidote to the war out there. With her you forget."

"I don't doubt you Edmund but there is something you need to know. Because I don't think she'd ever tell you in fear of losing you."

Edmund looked at her wearily.

"She and I and Riddle actually, are magical." Hermione paused to let this sink in. "I'm a witch. We have wands and cauldrons and flying broomsticks. The lot. Nothing evil like the witches in Macbeth or anything. There are good and bad witches. "

"You expect me to believe…" Edmund shook his head.

Hermine closed her hand and opened it to reveal a small bird. Closing her hands again she made the bird vanish. She pointed at the clothes in her arms and the next second she was dressed, her hair in a perfect french plait. She picked up a flower and turned it into ice. Edmund slowly backed away from her before mounting his horse and galloped away to the hills. Hermione hoped to god she hadn't made a mistake. Soon all three gentleman mounted their horses and rode to the waiting company on the hill. Edmund was nowhere to be found. Scarlett continued to smile but it seemed less genuine, more forced and Hermione withdrew with guilt. But she hadn't wanted another case like Riddle's. For the greater good, surely.

That evening Hermione cooked and everything was either raw or burnt. The only success was dessert with the help of Diana. Riddle couldn't stop laughing, his stomach in stitches as he saw Hermione's face holding a tray of crispy charcoal chicken. Hermione ended up making pizza with salad and introduced the foreign cuisine to the suitably impressed guests.

"Ooh Edgar and I had this dish in Italy" Diana gushed. "How cultured you are."

Hermione smiled falsely kicking Riddle beside her who snorted into his glass of wine. Hermione noticed Edmund and Scarlett grow with distance and wondered whether she should obliviate him. Thinking against it she kept quiet and attempted to keep spirits high with stories of her travels around the world. She was a little nervous that Riddle listened so intently and as the wine was consumed she became more and more careless. Answering that her parents were dentists and that she'd hated her school in Surrey so they'd moved to Oxford but then she'd received acceptance to Hogwarts-

"I thought you said you attended Queen's" Edmund asked Scarlett accusingly.

"Oh I didn't end up going to Hogwarts" Hermione backtracked, growing red as she realized she'd said too much and revealed her secrets as well as Scarlett's. She excused herself as Scarlett managed to calm Edmund. Riddle followed Hermione out to the porch where she sat on the swing.

"You're a mudblood" Riddle spat out.

"Yes" Hermione whispered.

"How dare you lie about your blood status. You aren't a Prince either, are you?"

Hermione said nothing, looking straight ahead at the setting sun.

"Answer me!" Riddle shook her violently, forcing her to look at him and meet his eyes.

"You are a fraud" Riddle hissed.

"I have my reasons" Hermione murmured quietly, begging him to understand. Riddle walked away from her and vanished. Riddle Sr. came out and saw Hermione hugging her knees, sobbing softly.

"You knew I was Riddle's father didn't you?" Riddle said quietly, no anger in his voice.

"Yes." Hermione looked at the elder man, so like his son. "Forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." Riddle smiled. "You brought him back to me."

"I can't promise that he'll always be so.. pleasant"

"Just these memories are more than I deserve." Riddle held her hand firmly before going back indoors.

Scarlett followed a few seconds later and slapped Hermione across her cheek. "You had no right!" Sobbing she too ran out into the fields.

Hermione ran inside and looked for Edmund. He was packing his bags.

"Coward" Hermione hissed. "You love her!"

"I don't appreciate being lied to."

"She didn't lie, she just didn't mention something so trivial"

"You call your tricks a thing of trivia?" Edmund laughed bitterly.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "So what we can wave our wands and cast fire, or conjure flowers, or kill a man. A match does the same thing. A florist, a gun… She was born that way. She can't help it. It's a part of us. Why does it scare you?"

"She could have tricked me into falling in love with her, she could have done a bit of hocus pocus and…"

"I see." Hermione chided him. "You fear that she is more powerful. Typical man! She has done no such thing. In our world that is a crime. You would accuse her of such a crime?"

"I-I- can't…" he stuttured.

"What?" Hermione shouted pulling his trunk away from him. "Can't what? Process? She's the same woman. She's not a hag. She's still beautiful. She still laughs the same, talks the same, walks the same! She's the same woman. And you know what? I bet if you asked her she'd leave her magic behind just to be with you. She'd sacrifice part of her BEING, her SOUL, for you, because she's in love with you."

Edmund fell back in his bed, his eyes glassy with tears.

"Get out there and ask her to marry you, you fool" Hermione sighed and pushed him out the door. Then she disapparated back to Hogsmeade, walked into the Hog's Head and sure enough there was Riddle. Getting fucked off his face.

"You!" He slurred. "Imposter!"

"Yeah yeah, alright." Hermione sighed. "Firewhiskey for me please and some water to sober this twat up."

"Muggle filth" Riddle sapt out.

"Just words." Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered how she'd play this. "I have secrets. I have a past that would turn your hair grey. I have a past so full of suffering and death and love you'd retch before you knew all of it. You couldn't even begin to process what I've been through."

Hermione waved her wand and showed Riddle the scar his lieutenant had marked her with. "Cursed". She went on to show him the scars on her neck, her arm, her stomach, her back.

"I'll show you the rest in the bedroom." She laughed dryly. "So think before you open your mouth and tell me about the trials of your childhood. I'll admit the first few years of my life I was loved. But my adolescence was marked by fear. My adulthood borne from blood."

Riddle stopped spitting foul words at her at least.

"I screwed things up with Scarlett."

"Edmund needed to know." Riddle muttered. "Otherwise it's my father all over again."

"We should get back." Hermione held out her hand and miraculously Riddle took it. Probably too drunk to know better. As Hermione tucked him to bed he held her hand and pulled her so she'd face him. "Who are you?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I wish I knew".

A.N. SinghSong A happily ever after would be no fun at all :)


End file.
